Life Before
by InnaM
Summary: Sara gets married and she is very happy. However, things start to go wrong and Sara doesnt know what to do. This is a Nick and Sara story. It might not seem like it but it is! R&R :
1. I Do

**Chapter 1 – I Do**

Sara felt a little dizzy. It wasn't the 'feeling sick' dizzy or the 'just embarrassed myself' dizzy; it was the happy dizzy. She was overcome with happiness and knew she would be happy for a long time.

"I do."

Those two words brought her back to the present. She had been thinking about every moment she had spent with him. She smiled wide at the man holding her hands. She looked deep into his deep blue eyes. Sometimes she wondered if it was those eyes alone that made her fall in love with him. She looked at the man standing to the right of her.

"Do you, Sara Sidle, take him Alexander Montez, to be your lawfully wedded husband? For richer, for poorer, in sickness, and in health? As long as you both shall live?" he asked her.

She looked back at the tall man in front of her.

"I do," she said softly. He smiled and hers matched his. The priest was telling Alex to kiss her so Sara leaned in and they kissed. She didn't know if it was just the people cheering or what, but this was probably the best kiss she had ever had. They pulled apart and faced the people who Sara had forgotten were there. They were all sitting on church pews in the church Sara had always thought was beautiful. It had high ceilings with beautiful artwork splashed across it.

Everyone was standing now and Alex led Sara back down the aisle to the large oak doors on the opposite end. They went through and then down the steep steps into a limo that was waiting for them. Alex let her slid in before he got in and shut the door.

Sara laughed as people from the church came out and waved as the limo started pulling out slowly. They waved then Alex turned to Sara.

He kissed her and said, "Well that was fun."

"You bet it was," she said with a smile. Sara readjusted in her seat. The big princess dress took up a lot of room and it seemed like she was swimming in white fabric. She tried to take off the veil without ruining her hair but the limo was just too small. 'I never thought I would say that,' she thought.

"Here, let me help," Alex said, seeing how much trouble she was having. She turned in her seat and held her hair down while he pulled the veil carefully out of her hair and folded it up as Sara turned back around. She couldn't seem to get the smile off her face. She felt like she had slept with a hanger in her mouth.

Before long they arrived at Golden Gate Park in San Francisco. Sara had gone there a few times before and absolutely fell in love with it was a Japanese garden with sloping lawns and huge, leafy trees and stone pathways and stairs. The perfect place to take pictures after a wedding. The got out of their limo and waited for the rest of the wedding party to get there. It only took 10 minutes; the entire time spent Alex kissing Sara. When everyone got there, the photographer posed them and snapped what seemed like hundreds of pictures.

When that was finally over, the wedding part accompanied the happy couple to the reception hall. They were introduced to the hall and loud cheers rang in everyone's ears.

The dinner was filling and fun. Many people came up to congratulate them, but one stuck in her mind for a long time; Alex's sister, Janice. She lived in Australia and hadn't met Sara.

"Tell me all about how you met," she wanted to know. Sara looked at Alex and started the story they must have told a thousand times. Each.

"We met at Harvard. At a party in my second year,"

"And my third," Alex interrupted.

"Yes and your third. I was at the bar because my friends were dancing and I really didn't feel like it. He waltzed over all tall and handsome and asked me to dance. I told him a didn't want to so he sat down and bought me another drink. We talked and talked for about an hour then he asked me to dance again and, because I had already polished off a few drinks, I said yes."

"Hey, you were all there," he said playfully.

Sara shrugged and smiled, "Maybe. Anyway, we danced for almost as long as we had talked and I ended up giving him my number."

"The classic bar scene," Janice said.

"Pretty much," Alex said, taking Sara's hand and smiling at her.

"So is my brother as mushy as I remember? How did he propose?" she wanted to know.

"He proposed on Christmas Eve. At another party with everyone watching. He had arranged for balloons to fall just as he proposed," Sara smiled at the memory. That party had been so much fun and the proposal had just made it that much better. "And now, a year later, we are married," she finished.

Janice talked with them for a few more minutes then left because the speeches were starting. Kelly, Sara's maid of honor, was giving her speech. Kelly had been her best friend since high school and had always been a good public speaker, so she blew the crowd away. Alex's brother and best man, Jason, gave his speech, and like so many best man speeches, made everyone laugh. The speeches lasted for a long time and at the very end, Sara and Alex went up to dance.

He stood and held out his hand to her as the DJ dimmed the lights and called them up. She took it and the pair walked onto the hardwood dance floor. The song "Because of you" by Tony Bennett blasted through the sound system and Alex spun Sara around before wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her close. He had always been a good dancer and Sara had always felt safe in his arms. She let him lead her around the floor as if they were floating. The song slowed and Sara took her hand away from his and wrapped that arm around his neck to meet the other. He kissed her and they pulled apart, her forehead leaning against his. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"I love you so much," he whispered.

She opened her eyes and looked up at him. "I love you too." They danced until the song ended and Alex dipped her into the last note. They danced for what seemed like hours and others came on the floor to join them. The night was perfect and Sara wouldn't have wanted her wedding day to be any different.


	2. Seeing the Living

**Chapter 2 – Seeing the living**

Sara and Alex left for their honeymoon two days later. They went to Mexico for 8 days and came back tanned and a little hung over. They had just moved into an apartment together and they still had barely unpacked anything. Sara worked at the coroner's office and Alex was just starting a career as a lawyer at a big firm downtown.

When they were in Mexico, Alex told Sara something he had wanted to tell her, but only when they got married. His Grandmother had died about 5 years ago. Her husband and her had owned a large company and sold it, leaving them with a lot of money. In her will, she left all the money to Alex and Janice, but they would only get it when they got married.

At first Sara had thought it was just a little. Something to keep their heads up, but then Alex told her the figure. $10 million.

Sara had almost fallen off her chair. Alex was really modest about it, saying they didn't have to use it or even touch it. Sara didn't know what to think about it. She told him that it was his money, not hers and he could use it however he wanted.

After their honeymoon, Sara found out she was pregnant. She thought she it would have taken longer, but she was hit with the news almost exactly one moth after they got back. Alex had always said he wanted children so, of course, he was ecstatic.

They went through the pregnancy with no complications. Sara felt great the entire time and, even though she was very nervous, she was very happy to have a child. At 5 months, they went in for a sonogram. After some arguing, they decided they did want to know the sex of the baby. You could have cut the anticipation with a knife as the nurse rolled the camera around Sara's protruding belly. Alex held Sara's hand hard as the three of them watched the screen.

"It's a girl," the nurse said, spinning in her chair to face them. Alex and Sara looked at each other, identical looks of surprise and happiness on their faces.

"A girl," Alex breathed. He couldn't believe it. Right at this very moment, he realized that he was going to be a father. The father of a beautiful little girl. He looked down at Sara again and could see that her eyes were getting teary. He kissed her and they looked back at their little girl on the screen. Absolutely perfect. The little girl moved around on the screen and Sara squeezed Alex's hand. She never thought she would be this excited to see a little living being roll around in her belly.

**SnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickers**

When Sara was about 8 months pregnant, she and Alex were sitting at home, going through the baby names book for what seemed like the hundredth time. They still hadn't narrowed them down very much and it seemed like they never would. But, no matter how long it took, they were having fun doing it. Almost every night they would sit down with the book and pour over all the girl names, trying to agree on one. So far they had eliminated about 10 of them.

"How about Charlotte?" Alex asked.

"No, Alex, I already told you. Charlotte has bad memories attached to it. Do you not remember that girl who used to beat me up in the playground?"

"I thought that was Emily," Alex asked confused.

"Nope, Charlotte." She looked back at the book and flipped a few pages.

"Well I like the name. That was my grandmother's name."

"No Charlotte," Sara tried to finalize it. "How about Fran?"

"Are you kidding?" Alex said dramatically. "Fran? Fran is a name for old ladies who sit at home with 10 cats waiting for their grandchildren to call."

Sara smiled at him. It wasn't like him to be stereotypical. "Old ladies with cats?" she asked trying to suppress a laugh.

"Yeah," he said, already regretting saying it.

"Ok, no Fran," Sara agreed.

This lasted for a long time, just like every other night before it. But tonight it was cut short by a phone call. Alex's partner, Dylan had called him into work.

"I have to get down there," he said as he grabbed his coat and kissed his wife and her belly. "Love you!" he shouted before slamming the door shut.

Sara smiled at the door a moment before looking back down at the baby book. It only took about 5minutes before Sara felt fatigue settle in. she yawned and stretched and hoisted herself off the couch and into the bedroom. She got ready for bed and knelt down beside the bed like she had ever since she was a little girl. She made a quick prayer. She thanked God for the baby and Alex and then slipped into bed.

5 hours later she woke up startled and not knowing why. She waited, hoisted up on her elbows, trying to listen for whatever had woken her so suddenly. On the table beside her the phone rang a second time. She looked beside her. Alex wasn't there. She reached across his place and took the phone off the table.

"Hello," she mumbled.

"Sara?" Sara recognized Dylan's voice.

"What's up Dylan?" she noticed worry in his voice and wondered why he was calling at midnight.

"I…you have to get down here. There….Alex…He…Oh, Sara, Alex was in an accident. His car crashed. I…I don't know what to do," it sounded like he was close to tears.

"What? Dylan, what do you mean he was in an accident," Sara shouted at him.

"He…he's at the hospital. He crashed the car about 2 hours ago. He's in surgery…you need to get down here, quick!" he said back to her. Sara could tell he was crying now and she felt the tears come too as she said a quick "I'll be there" and quickly got dressed. She got into her car and drove as fast as the speed limit could possible let her. She quickly parked and rushed into the hospital, letting the tears fall freely down her face. When she got into the ER waiting room she did a quick scan and spotted Dylan sitting on a chair, his head in his hand. She dashed over to him. He had his arm casted and he had a few small, bandaged cuts on his face.

"What happened?" Sara asked through the tears.

"He…we skidded. A car hit us on the highway. Hit…hit the driver's side. He w-was crushed." Dylan looked at Sara through puffy eyes. "They won't tell me anything. They say I'm not family," he said desperately.

Sara sat down in a daze. She couldn't believe this was happening. Her mouth was slightly open and she felt light headed. This couldn't be happening. She looked down at the bump that was her stomach. She held onto it and let the tears make their trek down her face again.

**SnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickers**

It was the longest hour of Sara's life. Alex was still in surgery so the doctor still hadn't given them any information. She barely moved. She sat there, her hands on her stomach, the tears making their non-stop presence on her face. She stared straight ahead and tried to hope for the best. For the second time that night, she prayed. She prayed he would be ok.

Almost exactly an hour after Sara got there, the doctor came out and called Alex's name. Sara stood up and made her way over on shaky legs. The doctor was a tall man with fiery red hair. He looked to be about 30 and his name was Dr. Pierson. Dylan came up behind her and slipped a hand in hers.

Dr. Pierson hated this part of his job. He loved helping people and he loved his job as a whole, but this was definatly the hardest thing any one doctor had to do. He knew the woman in front of him was his patient's wife and her being pregnant just made his job that much harder.

He took a deep breath and started. "I am very sorry, Mrs. Montez. We tried as best we could, but he didn't make it." Dr. Pierson thought he might cry from the reaction Sara had. At first it looked like she might not do anything. Then the tears came out of her eyes almost as if they weren't supposed to be there at first. Then her face scrunched up and started to wobble on her feet. Sobs started coming from her as she started to shake and Dr. Pierson reached out as she started to fall. He caught her and, with Dylan's help, they brought her to a chair. Sara cried in gasps, almost not able to breathe. She didn't want to believe that doctor, but she knew she had to. She knew he was telling the truth, but her brain kept screaming at her, saying it couldn't be true.

Dr. Pierson was kneeling at Sara's feet. He held a hand on her knee a moment then stood up. He was about to leave when Sara started screaming.

"Sara!" Dylan said. He was crying too but Sara was holding her stomach now. She was crying and screaming and holding her stomach and Dr. Pierson knelt back down at her feet.

"Sara, are you ok?" he asked. It was a little bit of a stupid question, but he didn't know if she was just upset or physically in pain.

Sara shook her head between sobs. It felt like the baby was trying to jump right out of her right now. The doctor was kneeling at her feet trying to get her to calm down. He took out a stethoscope and listened to Sara's stomach.

"I think she is going into labor," he said. Sara barely heard him and Dylan started freaking out.

"That's impossible!" He started blabbering on as Dr. Pierson called a nurse to get her over to the maturity ward.

The next few hours were fuzzy and Sara had a hard time remembering them later on. Alex's parents had come into the hospital and when they were told Sara was going into labor, they rushed over to her room. Sara had barely stopped crying. She still couldn't believe Alex was gone and her baby was coming. It was coming and Alex wasn't here. Mr. and Mrs. Montez had come in and sat with Sara for awhile. She was a mess and he tried to be strong, comforting his wife and daughter-in-law.

The doctors had debated trying to stop the labor. In the end they decided that the baby was doing ok and it would be ok to have the baby now. They watched her and the baby closely and tried to comfort her as much as they could so things didn't get any worse.

As Sara's labor progressed over the next few hours, she was numb. It was almost as if she had cried until there were no tears left. The nurses tried to keep her calm but she kept crying with no tears coming out. She sat in the bed, holding onto the bedrails, only moving when a contraction hit her.

20 hours and 45 minutes after she was told Alex had died, the nurses brought her into the delivery room. Sara was very worried and didn't know how she was going to do this. No-one was here with her and she had never done this before. She started crying as another painful contraction ripped through her body. She was told to push and she tried. She tried as hard as she could to get the baby out, but she didn't want to come. She pushed and pushed and pushed and cried the entire time.

Almost two hours of pushing crawled by before the doctor told her the baby was almost out. She gave one final push. One final push for Alex's baby. This one was for Alex.

Sara laid her sweaty head on the pillow as the doctor shouted "it's a girl!" to Sara. Sara's head lifted slightly so she could see the baby that was put on her stomach. As soon as she saw her she leaned back again and put her hands to her face. The nurse lifted the baby up off Sara and carried her away as she let more tears fall.

Sara took a deep breath and lifted her head to see her baby again. She was being weighed now and Sara listened closely. The baby was 5 pounds, 7 ounces. She watched while the nurses did their thing and checked her out. The tears were still falling as one nurse came over.

"What are you going to name her, honey?" she asked kindly. Sara looked up at the woman. She looked back at the baby and bit her lip.

"Charlotte."


	3. The Funeral

**Chapter 3 – The Funeral**

Sara loved her baby. She was very small and very cute. She was doing well considering how premature she had been. When Charlotte was two days old, Sara had her in her arms. She had just finished breast feeding her little baby and she was holding the sleeping child tenderly. Charlotte yawned and moved her arms around. Sara gave a little smile as she held her finger to the baby. Charlotte grabbed it as her eyes fluttered open. Sara smiled wider and cried at the same time. The baby cooed and yawned again. Sara held the little baby and realized, for the first time, that she was on her own.

**SnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickers**

Sara was in the hospital for quite awhile. The doctors were hesitant to let her go home because of how stressed out she was. The nurses helped her with the baby as much as they could.

About a week after Charlotte was born there was a funeral for Alex. They let Sara out of the hospital for the day and she went with a heavy heart. She sat on the couch the entire time, barely talking to anyone, and no-one could blame her. Before the service started Sara went up to the coffin to say her goodbyes. Tears slid down the varnished wood as Sara mumbled her goodbyes to her husband.

Sara sat in the first pew during the service. She hardly moved a muscle. She listened as Alex's parents and sister said their goodbyes. Next a few of his friends went up and said heart stopping condolences. She sat there listening to these people tell how much they loved him. How short his life was. How much they would miss him. When everyone was done and the priest had finished his prayer a few of Alex's friends stood up to carry the coffin away. Sara stood up to follow them out. As she walked she felt her legs give and she collapsed into sobs. Dylan came up behind her and helped her into a sitting position before picking her up. He carried the shaking body out behind Alex and whispered comforting words through his own tears.


	4. Who is Daddy?

**Chapter 4 – Who is Daddy?**

Sara went home with her baby when she was two weeks old. A lawyer had read Sara Alex's will and she had discovered that half of his $10 million would be left to their baby, to be used when she was 18, and the other half to her. At first Sara almost hated that money. It was like a confirmation piece saying hat Alex was really gone. That he wasn't there to share it with her. She almost donated all her money, but she decided against it. She decided to keep it and use it only for their baby. So Charlotte would be as well off as she could be.

When she finally did get home, Sara barely walked into the apartment before she started crying. Everything was exactly as they had left it. Exactly the way it was when Alex left, when he died and when Charlotte had been born. She collected herself enough to bring the baby to the crib Alex had built. She set her down and collapsed into a handcrafted rocking chair that he had build as well. She cried softly for awhile then brought her face out of her hands. She looked up at the ceiling.

"What…what is wrong with you?!" she shouted. "How could you do this? I trusted you! I trusted you to bring him home safe! To…to let him see his baby!" Sara shouted at God as if He had betrayed her. "How could you do this to me….and to Charlotte? She's just a baby and already her life…her life is ruined!" Sara stormed out of the room. She ran into her own bedroom and flopped onto the bed as if she was a two year old having a tantrum. She cried and told herself that she would never trust God again.

**SnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickers**

Sara tried her best over the years to raise Charlotte. Alex's parents helped a lot, but for the most part, Sara did it all herself. She tried really hard to raise her well and thought she was doing a decent job.

Sara missed Alex everyday. The pain did eventually subside, but it was still there. Every day she would lay in bed a will him to materialize beside her. She wished he could come back. For the first long months, Sara cried herself to sleep every night. When Charlotte was a year old and starting to walk, Sara told herself that she would try to get over it. That she would try to move on. Now, she still thought about him, but only once in awhile.

Charlotte had grown into a very beautiful little toddler. She had her father's curly, sandy blond hair and her mother's dark brown eyes. She was curious about everything which was a good and bad thing. She got into everything and ate almost everything she touched. As she grew into her trying threes, she started having tantrums. Sara did her best to keep them to a minimum, but a few would always sneak through. When she started talking, she asked all kinds of questions. She wanted to know everything about the world.

A year an a half later, when Charlotte started her first day of Kindergarten, Sara had trouble letting her little girl go. She had grown into a very, very friendly child and Sara knew she would fit in, but she hated thinking that Charlotte was going to school already.

Sara still didn't feel that Charlotte was old enough to understand what had happened to her father. But Charlotte had only been to going to school for one week when she asked a question that melted Sara's heart.

"Mommy, all the kids at my school talk about their daddies. Mommy, do I have a daddy?"

Sara didn't know how to answer her. She had asked confusing or complicated questions before, but this one was the hardest to answer.

"Well…" Sara tried to start answering, but she felt tears start to come. She had been so content on not crying when she finally got to telling Charlotte about her dad, but here came the tears anyway. "Char, umm. You had a daddy." Sara knelt down to Charlotte's level and took her hands.

"Mommy, where is my daddy?" She asked with her head tilted.

"Well, Sweetie, before you were born, your daddy…he…" Sara closed her eyes and tried to keep the tears back. She took a deep breath and tried again. "He died. Do you know what that means?"

"Yeah," Charlotte said. She nodded and hugged her mom. Sara started crying softly into her daughter's shoulder. "It's ok mommy," she whispered. Sara smiled and kissed Charlotte on the forehead.


	5. Las Vegas

**Chapter 5 – Las Vegas**

It was Charlotte's birthday and Sara had taken her and 3 of her friends from her class out to McDonalds to celebrate. Sara had taken the day off so she could take them all out.

The next day Sara went into work at the San Francisco Crime lab. She had only been working there a little while but she loved it. She loved solving crimes and was progressing quickly in her field. She walked by the reception desk but the receptionist stopped her before she got very far. "Miss Sidle, you have a message."

Sara was confused. No-one had ever called specifically for her at work yet. She took the little yellow slip from the receptionist and read it while she walked down the hall. The name on the slip surprised her. She stopped in the hallway and read the name again. The message was to call back ASAP.

"Grissom?" she asked the wall. "What is he calling me for?" She went into the break room and took out her cell phone. She dialed the number on the paper and waited while it rang four times. Sara decided that he wasn't going to pick up just as he proved her wrong.

"Grissom," came his tired voice. The Grissom she knew was always happy and full of life. Something had to be seriously wrong.

"I was surprised to get your message," she said with a smile. He had always been her favorite professor.

"Ah, Sara. So nice to hear your voice," she could tell he was smiling into the phone.

"How are you?" She asked.

"I'm not good, Sara. We have a big problem here."

"Here? Where are you?" Sara asked. She hadn't heard from Grissom since she had met Alex. She had no idea where he worked.

"Vegas. I'm the night shift Supervisor here. But, Sara I need your help."

"Sure, Grissom. What do you need?"

"One of our CSIs has been shot. It was her first night on the job…it was terrible. We need someone to come in and work the case who didn't know her. No-one at the lab can do it, and Sara, I want you to came down and help." Grissom said it all in a rush. Sara could tell he was very stressed.

She thought a moment. Could she do it? She knew she could do it professionally, but could she leave Charlotte here to go all the way to Vegas. She made a quick decision.

"I want to Gris. But I need to work out a few things before I know I can come. How about I call you back?"

Grissom sighed. "Ok. Call quick. We need to get this resolved." And with that they hung up.

First Sara called Alex's parents and asked them if they could take Charlotte for a few days. Next she walked down to her boss' office. She sat down with him and explained the situation. He agreed to let her go. He had worked with Grissom before and signed her leave right there.

Sara called Grissom back from her car. She told him she could go and went home to pack. She met Alex's mother there and left her the information of where she was going to be. Grissom had faxed the flight information to the lab so she stopped there to pick it up before heading to the airport.

**SnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickers**

The flight to Vegas was uninteresting. When they landed she was surprised at how hot it was. Just stepping out of the airport, a wave of hot air hit her. She caught a cab to her hotel and quickly dropped her stuff off before going to the hotel Grissom had said to meet her at. As she pulled up she saw a dummy fall onto the pavement. She smiled.

"Only Grissom," she said to herself as she got out of the car.

"Norman fell," Grissom said to himself as she walked under the tape.

"Wouldn't you if you were married to Mrs. Roper?" Sara asked with a smile.

"I don't even have to turn around," Grissom said, "Sara Sidle."

"It's me," she said taking off her sunglasses. He turned and went to greet her.

Grissom had already briefed her over the phone about what was going on. They talked awhile then Sara headed out to find Warrick Brown. He was supposed to have been watching Holly Gribbs when she was shot.

She introduced herself at a bar she found him at. He seemed like an ok guy, but frankly, Sara had turned herself away from men her age. She hadn't been on a date since Alex and wasn't planning to. Whenever she saw almost any man she remembered Alex, so she had trained herself to barricade herself from them. She found it kept her from thinking about Alex and that was a very good thing in her mind.

She found out as much as he could from Warrick then headed out to the lab. She had picked up a rental car so she wouldn't have to keep using cabs. When she got into the lab she asked the receptionist where she could find Catherine Willows. Grissom had told her she was working with her. She found the room and she knocked before going in.

She saw a woman with strawberry blond hair and big blue eyes sitting at a table. "Do you know where I can find Catherine Willows?" Sara asked.

The woman gave her a curt remark, and even though she said she wasn't, Sara figured she was looking at Catherine. She told her that they could work together or apart and Catherine finally warmed up to her.

Next she met Nick Stokes. Catherine introduced them in the break room. As soon as she saw him she thought he was cute. She smiled as she shook his hand, but stopped herself from giving some witty remark. He greeted her with a southern accent and a warm charming smile and she could help but smile back.

**SnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickers**

It turned out that Warrick had been gambling on the job. Sara did feel a little sorry that he would loose his job, but it had to be done. At the end of the day Sara was called into Grissom's office. She hadn't really talked to him since Jerrod Cooper was brought into custody. When she walked in Grissom looked frazzled.

"Are you ok?" She asked. She was worried that this case had taken a lot of toll on him.

"Yeah. I'm ok." He said, sitting down and rubbing his temples.

"What's going to happen to Warrick?" she asked.

"I…I should have fired him. But he doesn't deserve that. It…it was a mistake. He will be on probation but he won't loose his job," Grissom answered.

Sara was a little surprised at this. She had expected him to be fired. "Are…are you sure that's the right thing to do?" Sara asked. She wasn't sure if Grissom was thinking clearly about this.

"Yes, Sara. Warrick is an excellent CSI. And a very good person. I can't afford to loose him. He isn't going to get off scott free, but he is not going o leave."

Sara looked at her hands and nodded. "I guess he knows him better then I do," she thought.

They sat in silence a moment, both lost in thought, when Grissom remembered the real reason he wanted to talk to Sara. "Sara you did very good work today," he said pulling the smile he had always liked from the woman across from him.

"Thank you," she said. "I had very good teacher."

Grissom smiled at this. "Well, Sara I want to make you an offer. I need someone to replace holly, and I was wondering if you wanted to transfer to Vegas. To this lab," He said trying to provoke her with his eyes as well as his words.

Sara's head snapped up. Work here? That was just crazy talk. She voiced her thought.

"Yeah. I could use a CSI of your talents at this lab. You would fit right in here," he was trying to push her that last little bit. He could tell she wanted to do it, but something was holding her back.

Sara was thinking about Charlotte. Could she just move her child over two states? She would love to work with Grissom. He was her mentor and working with him would be the best thing she could ever imagine. She smiled at the thought. Moving to Vegas. She thought she liked the idea.

"Ok. I'll do it," She said with a smile. Grissom smiled too. They agreed that Sara would get a few weeks to move out here then she would start. She left Grissom's office floating on a cloud. She hadn't felt this good about anything in awhile. She got into her rental car and put it in gear, sighing before starting to drive. When she got to her hotel she looked up a real estate agent. She was going to have to do a lot in the next few weeks and she needed all the help she could get.


	6. New Years Eve

**Chapter 6 – New Years Eve**

Sara packed up their stuff as quickly as she could. She had found a house but they wouldn't be able to move in for a while. Until then she would be staying with one of her cousins who lived about half an hour away from Vegas.

When she started working at the Vegas lab, she realized it would take awhile before people warmed up to her. Catherine seemed to be very territorial. She would snap at Sara whenever she got the chance and nothing Sara could say seemed to change that. She found out that Catherine had a daughter too. She was only a few years older then Charlotte, but she hadn't met her yet.

Grissom was just getting used to his supervisor job and was pretty distracted. Sara noticed that whenever she walked into the lab Grissom was there. She had always known him to be dedicated, but this was just overkill.

Warrick could tell Sara didn't really approve of his not being fired. Sara was a little reluctant to warm up to him, no matter how nice he was.

It seemed that Nick was the only team member who welcomed her with open arms. Whenever he saw her he would smile and always be very kind. Sara found he was a very good CSI and really enjoyed working with him. He would help her and calm her down when she was going too fast. It was almost like they had known each other all their lives.

Back at home, Charlotte was just getting used to living in a new place. She was in school again, but she would be changing again after Christmas holidays, when they got the house. When Christmas did come Charlotte was worried that Santa wouldn't be able to find them. Sara explained to her that Santa would always be able to find them no matter where they went.

On New Years Eve there was a company party for the lab. Sara didn't know if she should go because she was so new but Grissom and Nick convinced her to. She got dressed up and headed out to the hall.

Sara hadn't been to a party since she was in college so at first she just stood at the doorway. The hall had blue and silver streamers all over the place. There were 3 Christmas trees left over on the far wall but they were drowning in more silver and blue streamers. Across the wall to Sara's left was a huge snack table. At the end of the table was a long bar. There were a few people sitting at it but for the most part, everyone was dancing. Someone had blown up what seemed like hundreds of balloons that were floating around the dance floor amongst people's feet.

Sara watched this and smiled. She watched everyone until the song ended. Then the DJ made an announcement saying that there was half an hour until New Years so start finding the one you will kiss. This shocked Sara. She was going to have to avoid people so no-one decided they were going to kiss her.

Just then she saw Nick pop out of the crowd of people and come toward her. She pretended she didn't see him but he came anyway.

"Hey, Sara! When did you get here?" he asked over the roar of the music.

"About 10 minutes ago," she shouted back.

"That long? Why don't you join the party?" He asked taking her hand and trying to pull her into the crowd of people dancing.

"No, Nick. That's ok. I'm not much of a partier." She tried to get her hand back but Nick's strong hand kept it in his.

He smiled the smile Sara had learned to love very quickly. She tried to avoid his eyes because she knew if she looked right into them he would persuade her. She had thought last week that he might just be able to rob a bank with those chocolaty eyes. "Come on, Sara. It's not a party if people don't dance."

Sara smiled. "Fine, ok, I'll dance." She let Nick pull her into the crowd. She regretted saying it right after she did. "Dancing with him would be like dancing with fire" she thought. He spun her around and Nick started swaying to the beat. Sara just stood there, other people jostling her. Nick took her hands and moved them around, trying to get her to start. She slowly started swaying to the beat of the music. It was pretty upbeat and she had never been good at dancing, and the fact that she had barely danced since university didn't help much.

She was nervous to dance but Nick quickly changed her mind. He was having so much fun and he was a pretty good dancer. She smiled as he let go of one hand and spun her slowly around. She laughed once and started moving with Nick. She danced with fire around the floor.

The song ended and Nick took her hands and leaned in to talk in her ear. "Now that wasn't so bad, was it?" Sara looked at him and shook her head.

She had missed dancing. She realized that she used to dance all the time. Even if it was just around her kitchen. But she hadn't danced in so long and she missed it.

"You want to get something to drink?" He asked leaning close to her because the music was loud. Sara nodded and she followed him to the bar. They both got a bottle of beer and went over to a space on the wall. Catherine was there drinking wine and talking to a tall man Sara recognized as a dayshift CSI. When Catherine saw them she rolled her eyes. Sara could tell it wasn't for Nick.

"What's up Cath?" Nick asked happily.

"Nothing, Nicky. How's your night going?" she asked, obviously trying to avoid Sara's eyes.

"Awesome! I love New Years." He said taking a swig of his beer.

"It shows," she said before putting her empty glass down and going onto the dance floor to dance some more.

Nick and Sara stayed on the wall for about ten minutes before the DJ came back on and told them to get their kissing partners ready. There was a flat screen TV hooked up behind him and it was on to show the Times Square ball dropping and it said that here was 3 minutes until it did drop.

Nick turned to Sara. She opened her mouth and shook her head. "Please?" he asked softly.

"No, Nick…no," He smiled that smile again and asked again. Sara pursed her lips and told him no with her eyes. But of course she made the mistake of looking into those big chocolaty eyes. She closed her eyes and said, "Fine. But just a quick one."

Nick smiled and went to the bar where there was a bowl of streamers. He took two and walked back to their spot on the wall. He handed one to Sara and they both watched the TV. At 30 seconds everyone started counting down. Sara clutched her streamer in her hand. She was really regretting saying yes to Nick. He could have persuaded her to do anything he wanted her to. "Damn that Nick," she thought with a small smile.

At ten seconds she thought she might just slip away but Nick was holding her hand. "Damn that Nick," she thought again.

6…5…4…3…2…

Nick pulled Sara to him and kissed her. Sara nearly melted but it was over before she wanted it to be, and that scared her. He pulled away and threw his streamer to join the others in the air. Sara stood there with hers in her hand. She hadn't kissed anyone except her daughter in more then 5 years. Not her relatives or friends on the cheek let alone on the lips. She felt the room getting smaller and smaller and her breathing quickened. She thought about Alex and Charlotte and started to panic. She had to get out of there. She looked around her at the people cheering and kissing. She felt light headed so she did the one thing she could. She ran.


	7. The Coffee Shop

**Chapter 7 – The Coffee Shop**

Sara ran into the cold night air and ran down the street. She was relieved that she hadn't worn high heels because then she never would have gotten away. As she ran away she felt the tears come down. She was used to crying by now, but she hated crying in public. She ran for three blocks then slowed to a walk. She wiped her eyes and looked around so she could hail a cab under the light of a street light. That's when she spotted Nick. He had followed her. She closed her eyes in frustration. This wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening.

"Sara!" he called out. She wiped her eyes again but more tears came. He said her name softer as he reached her.

"What?" she asked softly trying to keep the tears to a minimum but it was no use. They were coming out in sobs now.

"Sara what's wrong? It was just a kiss." He tried to comfort her with an arm around her but she turned and started walking away again.

"Sara, wait," He said he quickly turning so he was in front of her and stopped in front of the next street light, putting both hands on her shoulders. "What's wrong?"

"I…Nick…I don't want to talk about it," she said between sobs.

"Sara, was it something I did?" he asked softly.

"No! Nick just leave me alone! Just go away!" she lashed out at him and hit him in the chest. It didn't hurt but he was so surprised that he stepped back. "Just go away," she tried again and she hit him a few more times but the tears were taking over. She started shaking and Nick walked slowly up to her and wrapped her in a hug. He rubbed her back and leaned his head on hers while she cried.

They stayed like this only a few seconds before Sara realized he was so close. He was standing closer then anyone had been in so long and that scared her even more then the kiss. She gasped then jumped away whispering "No…no…no."

"Sara," Nick tried to get her to look at him. "Sara. It's ok. It's alright."

"No…its not, Nick," the tears were subsiding but they were still chilling on her face. "Nick….you don't understand…" She tried to get him to leave without actually telling him.

"I won't know unless you tell me," he tried taking a step closer. He didn't understand why she didn't want him near her.

"I…can't….I haven't told….anyone." Her tears started down her face again.

"It will still hurt if you don't tell anyone," he tried again to take a step forward.

"I….I can't. It j-just hurts…too…too bad," she whispered finally looking at Nick. She hadn't cried this hard in awhile and now she remembered why she hated it so much.

"It's going to be ok Sara. You can talk to me. I'm right here," he took another step and reached out to tough her arm. She cringed at his touch but didn't turn away. Nick looked around. Not much was open but there was a coffee shop across the street.

"How about we get out of the cold and go in there. We can talk about it over a cup of coffee," he said quietly, still holding her arm. She closed her eyes and let him lead her across the street to the little ma and pa shop. They sat down at a high table with high stools by the window. Sara sat in silence, her hands folded on the table, looking at the little tray in the middle holding sugar, milk, and cream. An elderly woman came up to them and Nick told her to bring two regular coffees. She left and Nick looked at Sara.

"Sara?" he tried to get her to look at him. She didn't move. "Sara," he tried again, but this time he reached out and laid a hand on hers. They were shaking and freezing cold. Sara closed her eyes tight and a single tear squeezed out onto his hand. He took a thumb and caressed the back of her hand.

"It's going to be ok, Sara," he whispered, trying to get her to take the ball. She just shook her head, her eyes still closed. "You can tell me anything. I'll understand, I promise."

Sara looked up at him slowly. He was leaning on his elbows with that one hand stretched out. His big eyes were filled with worry and persuasion. She decided in that instant that she could trust him with it. She could trust him with the thing she had tried to bury.

"I…I was married," she whispered, trying to start the story.

"Married?" Nick asked. He was a little confused as to where this was going.

"Yeah. 6 years ago I got married. He was…" Sara tried to find the words to describe the only man she had really loved. At that moment the woman came back with their coffee. Nick took his hand off of Sara's and poured some milk into his cup. Sara used shaky hands to pour some sugar and cream in hers. She picked up the spoon and stirred it but didn't drink any.

"Go on," Nick said after a moment.

"He was….so….amazing. We met in college and hit it off almost right away." She smiled at the memory of him. But that memory instantly brought even more tears. She took a deep breath trying to tell the story without too many interruptions.

"He proposed on Christmas Eve. Everyone knew it was going to happen." She let out a little laugh, "Even me." She sniffed and went on. "We got married and…it was perfect. Just….perfect. Everything about Alex was perfect. We moved in together and about a month later I was pregnant. We…he was so happy. He always wanted children and he was so…excited." Sara thought back to when she told Alex she was pregnant. He had been jumping around all day with a smile that did come off. That memory brought more tears and a smile too. She tried again to calm herself with a deep breath.

"Anyway…the pregnancy went fine. The baby was healthy. And then…and then one night he went out to go into work. Its just work right?" she looked up at Nick he nodded slowly, urging her to go on. "I got a call that night. It was his partner. They….they were in a car crash. He was in surgery and I had to get there….get there quick." Sara took her hand off the coffee cup and brought it to her eyes. It was still shaking as she tried to wipe the tears. "Then…then the doctor….he…he t-told us…." Sara looked at Nick again. She didn't want to finish the sentence.

"He passed," Nick finished for her.

Sara just nodded. "I went into labor that night. The doctor told me afterward that it was because of the stress. It took nearly 24 hours but…I had a girl." Charlotte's cute little face popped into her head. "I'm sorry I ran. It's just….I've barely touched any guy since Alex….and tonight… it was just too much." Sara ran her fingers through her hair and Nick looked down at his coffee. He took another sip. No wonder she ran.

"It's ok Sara. I understand." They sat in silence a moment then a thought popped into his head. "What happened to your baby?"

Sara let out half a laugh. "Charlotte. Alex liked that name. She…she lives with me still. She's 5 now. She just started school." Sara smiled at the thought of Charlotte. She always did. Even though she was the only thing she had that remained of the night Alex had died, Charlotte always brought a smile to her face. No matter what.

They sat and drank their coffee in a comfortable silence. Sara thought telling her story would be the worst thing she could ever do, but now that she had told someone, it wasn't so bad. And she was very glad she had told Nick. She looked up at him and smiled. He gave her his charming smile and Sara looked down at her almost empty cup.

"Nick?" She said quietly.

"Yeah?" He looked at her.

"Thanks. For listening," she whispered. He smiled and reached across to hold her hand again.


	8. Shoot Out

**Author's Note: **I have never done a case in all my fan fiction stories so I decided to try one. Hope ya'll like it! Review please!

**Chapter 8 – Shoot Out**

Sara and Nick left the coffee shop about 20 minutes later. After such a rough night Sara was very glad to be going home. She hailed a cab and nearly fell asleep while the cabbie drove to her cousin's place; she and Charlotte would be moving at the end of the week.

Sara was debating calling in sick the next night. Talking about Alex had brought up some memories that made it hard for Sara to sleep. And besides, she felt a little embarrassed, pouring herself out in front of a co-worker like she had. In the end she decided to go and just hold her head high. However as soon as she walked into the lab she felt very nervous. She stood outside the break room and crossed her fingers that Nick hadn't told anyone about their…talk.

Sara closed her eyes and walked in. It looked like it was a normal day. Or at least as normal a day it could be here. Catherine was sitting at the table talking to Grissom with a folder between them. Warrick and Nick were sitting at the other end laughing at something. Nick looked up as Sara walked in and greeted her warmly like he always did. She gave a nervous smile back. She had been worried that he might look at her differently, but just looking at him once told her that he hadn't told anyone and didn't judge her at all. Very refreshing.

That day Catherine and Sara were put on a case together. Sara saw Catherine shoot a glare at Grissom when he said this and she approached him after he was done.

"I don't think she likes me very much," she whispered to Nick on the way out.

"Just give her some time. You'll grow on her and she will warm up," he reassured her with a smile.

Sara really hoped so. This bitterness between them was not only unnecessary; it was going to end up interfering with work.

"Grissom I don't want to work with her," Catherine whispered hotly at him.

"Catherine, we are all a team and, weather you like it or not, we all work together. You will just have to live with it. I trust Sara and she is an excellent CSI. Now go," he said pointing at the door. He had always treated Catherine as his equal rather then his subordinate, but every once in awhile she tested his nerves. She had worked with him long enough to know which buttons to press to get him really angry and vice versa. She gave him a glare and spun on her heel.

Sara was standing just outside the door with her kit. "I'm driving," Catherine said as she passed by.

"Wouldn't argue," Sara said to her receding back. She quickly caught up with her and they both got into a dark blue Tahoe. Catherine ripped out of the lot and down the street. Sara sat at the edge of her seat as if it might eat her if she sat back. She didn't even dare try to start a conversation because she had already tried that. It always ended after the first couple seconds leaving them in more of an awkward silence than they had started in.

After what seemed like eons in that car they pulled up to a not-so-classy hotel off the strip. They walked down a poorly lit hallway on the fourth floor to room 405 that was propped open and had tape across the door. Ducking under the tape did not reveal a pretty sight. A girl was spread across the bed and tangled in the covers. She could have been sleeping except for the blood that was spattered all over her and under her. The walls and ceiling matched the sheets with blood spatter and cast off. The TV that had once been on the cabinet opposite the bed was now on the floor, smashed along with what looked like two lamps. Amongst the glass were an upturned chair and an unplugged phone. The two women took it all in with wide eyes as O'Riely approached them from the corner.

"What…in hell happened here?" Catherine asked breathlessly.

"Hotel manager came up and knocked. They door was open so he took a peek and nearly threw up so he called us. Other then that I have no idea what happened here." He took a quick glance at the two CSIs. "I was hoping you could tell me that."

Catherine let out a slow breath. "I'll take the body if you take the rest of the room." She acknowledged Sara without actually looking at her, while taking a few cautious steps into the room.

"Ok," Sara said but she was already absorbed in her job. She was taking it all in, deciding what to attack first. Her eyes fell on the door which caught her attention. The latch was broken. She knelt down and looked at it carefully. The top half of the latch was coming off the door and the whole thing had metallic scratches all over it. The wood around it was splintered which proved Sara's thought. Forced entry.

Catherine worked he body over the next hour or so. She obviously had been beaten and very possibly raped. At one point David, the coroner, came in and cleared the body so Catherine could process it completely. She took samples and hundreds of pictures. She hated these battered women cases and waned to make sure she caught the guy.

O'Riely had been there awhile and so far he was just standing around. He told them he was going to get coffee and left.

Catherine was sure to keep tabs on Sara. She still didn't trust her with a crime scene. She really didn't have a reason to not trust her but that didn't change her point of view. So far, however, Sara was doing an exceptional job. When Catherine was finished with the bed she did a little once over to see if she could spot anything. Sara had gotten everything and even some things Catherine probably wouldn't have noticed herself.

"Checking over my work?" Sara asked with a smile without looking up from the table she was printing.

"No," Catherine said shortly. She walked back over to the bed with her back facing the door.

Sara was finished in the bedroom so she decided to start the bathroom. She was only working a few minutes when she heard the outer door creak then slam. She stood up and Catherine's reflection was caught in the mirror. A man was holding her and trying to gag her with a towel. Catherine looked terrified and Sara gasped as she grabbed her gun and took in a breath before spinning into the room.

"Let her go!" She shouted. She caught the guy by surprise and he nearly tripped spinning around with Catherine in his tight grasp. Sara tried to get to them as the guy righted himself and picked Catherine up clear off the floor and swung her around. Her legs nearly caught Sara so she stepped back, almost tripping herself.

"Get away," he said in a deep voice.

"Let her go first," Sara said matching his threatening tone but she was really more terrified then she had ever been. As far as she could see he didn't have a weapon, but he looked like he might be able to make a hole in the wall using just his fist.

He let out a little cackle and threw Catherine at Sara. She broke her fall and Sara took off after the guy. As soon as she got into the hallway she fired. It hit him in the arm and he yelped in pain but kept running after a second. Sara took off but he was already out the window at the end of the hall. Sara thought he was crazy for just jumping before realizing there was a fire escape. She kept running and looked out the window. He was already gone. "How did he do that?" she thought to herself.

She whipped out her cell phone and called dispatch as she ran back into the room. She closed her phone after finishing and entered as Catherine was just standing up. She wobbled on her feet and Sara reached out to help her.

"Are you ok?" she asked. Catherine nodded.

"You get him?" she asked after a moment.

"No. he got away," she said reluctantly as she led Catherine out into the hall.

After O'Riely and a few cops got there and Catherine was sitting down she looked at Sara and said, "Thanks."


	9. Jeff

**Chapter 9 – Jeff**

O'Riely assured both women that they would catch the guy. They had both given statements and were free to go home after Sara went to report her shooting her gun. Catherine wasn't hurt much but that guy had hit her over the head and she was a little dizzy. She couldn't drive so Sara drove her back to the lab.

After sitting in silence, as usual, for a few minutes, Catherine spoke.

"Thanks for saving my hide back there."

"It wasn't a problem," Sara said modestly.

"You shot you gun. You have to shoot and it is definatly a problem," Catherine stated.

Sara smiled at this. "Maybe so, but that's what partners are for." She took a quick glance at Catherine. She was smiling so Sara smiled back.

When the two women got back to the lab Grissom was a little agitated. "What the hell happened?" he wanted to know. Sara told him the story as they walked into the break room and were bombarded by Nick and Warrick. All of them sat at the table and Sara started the story again for the two younger men.

"Are you guys ok?" Nick put his hand on Sara's shoulder. She gave him half a smile.

"Yeah," she said nodding.

**SnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickers**

As soon as she got home that morning Sara went into Charlotte's room. She was still sleeping so she went in quietly. She knelt down at the child's bed and touched her forehead softly as she slept. Charlotte sighed in her sleep and Sara smiled before kissing her forehead and leaving the room.

She was just finishing breakfast when Charlotte woke up. Sara gave her a big kiss and Charlotte hugged her leg as she pulled out plates and cups.

Working the night shift, Sara had to sleep during the day she was always tired when Charlotte got up. Today Sara had promised Charlotte they would go to the store so she was going to be extra tired, but Sara knew she wouldn't be able to sleep anyway.

Sara and Charlotte had fun picking out clothes and doing her hair like they did every morning. They were out the door just before nine and Charlotte was very excited. Sara strapped her into her car seat and they were off to the store.

Their first stop was Mrs. Tiddly Winks. Charlotte loved that store. They stayed awhile and Charlotte came out with a little stuffed dog and a bouncy ball. She loved how high she could make it go. The next sore they were going to go to was a few blocks away so they got back into the car. When they go there Sara unstrapped Charlotte's seat and locked the door. But when she shut it the corner of her shirt got caught in the door.

She told Charlotte to stay on the sidewalk while she tried to get the car door unlocked but Charlotte was bouncing her ball.

"Charlotte, don't bounce that in the street," Sara warned.

"But it's fun. I can make it go higher out here," she said looking at her mom try to unlock the car with her shirt stuck in the door.

"Charlotte I don't care. It's dangerous to bounce it in the street." Charlotte scowled and bounced it again but the ball got away from her. It bounced into the street and she ran after it.

"Wait…CHARLOTTE!" Sara yelled as she made a grab for her daughter but missed. She reached out just as a car came down the street and a man came up behind her. He ran past Sara and wrapped an arm around her waist, picking her clear off the ground. The ball kept going and the man jumped back with Charlotte in his grasp, the car honking and just missing them.

"Oh my God, Charlotte!" Sara yelled as the man put Charlotte down in front of her. "What were you thinking?! You know better then to run out in the street like that!" Sara finally unlocked the door and got her shirt out, slamming the door shut again. Then she realized the man was still standing there.

Sara closed her eyes and let out a breath. "Thank you so much," she said to the man.

He smiled and looked at Charlotte, who was looking at her toes. "No problem."

Sara took Charlotte by the arm and picked her up, sitting her on her hip. "No, really…" she didn't know his name.

"Jeff," he said kindly putting out his hand.

She shook his hand. "Jeff, Thank you so much, I don't know what she was thinking." Charlotte was looking at her hands and looked like she might cry. "I think you owe Jeff a thank you," she said to the cowering girl.

Charlotte didn't look up and mumbled, "Thank you."

"It was no problem, little lady," he said with a smile.

"I don't know how to thank you properly," Sara went on, "Can…can I buy you a cup of coffee?" Sara asked. She really wanted to thank him. For a second there she really thought she might loose Charlotte. Just the thought scared her out of her mind.

Jeff thought a moment. "Umm, sure I guess that would be ok," he said modestly.

Sara smiled and looked around the street. There was a Starbucks across the street so they headed for that. Charlotte stood there quietly while Sara bought coffee. She felt guilty for scaring her mom and didn't want to get her angry again. She almost never yelled at her, but when she did it really scared her.

"So do you have a name too?" Jeff asked Sara when they sat down.

"Yes," Sara said a little embarrassed not introducing herself. "I'm Sara. And this is Charlotte."

"It's very nice to meet you. And you too Charlotte." Charlotte looked up. The pigtails in her hair were lopsided and extra hair was hanging in front of her eyes so Sara brushed it away.

"What do you say?" Sara asked the girl.

"Nice to meet you too," Charlotte said with her cute little shy smile. She sat on Sara's lap and ate a cookie while Sara drank coffee.

Over the next half hour Sara and Jeff had fun. He was very funny and Sara liked talking to him. When Charlotte got over being shy she warmed up to him a little bit. He made her eyes pop out of her head when he pulled a coin from behind her ear. He talked to her about her friends; one of Charlotte's favorite subjects. Eventually the conversation came to Charlotte's father.

"Where is your daddy?" he asked Charlotte.

"I don't have a daddy. He died,"

"Charlotte!" Sara said for the second time that day.

"What?" she asked defensively, "It's true."

Sara smiled at Jeff. "He died before she…she was born." "Oh, no," she thought.

"I'm sorry," he said. He actually looked sorry.

Sara took a deep breath. This was not good. She looked at her watch. "Well, I think we are going to head off." She put Charlotte on the ground and gathered her coat and purse. "Thank you, again, Jeff, for helping her today."

"Wait," Jeff said standing up too. "Let me walk you to your car," he said after a moment.

Sara just looked at him. "Ok," she said with a little smile.

The trio walked out to Sara's car together and Sara buckled Charlotte in and closed the door. Before she got in she stuck her hand out to Jeff.

"I can't thank you enough."

He shook her hand and said, thank me by giving me your number."

Sara looked down at her shoes. Oh boy. She let out a breath. One part of her brain told her, "Come on! This hasn't happened in so long! You know you want to!" and the other was saying, "Back out! Way too soon!" then reason chimed in, "He just saved her life. The least you could do is give him your number."

She looked back up at Jeff. She realized she was still holding his hand and he was looking at her with a little half smile.

"Ok."


	10. Oh Boy

**Author's Note: I know a few of you are wondering "What about Nick?!?!?!" Don't you worry! It is coming! I will get there! I said this is a Nick and Sara story, you just have to wait a few chapters….it will come!**

**Chapter 10 – Oh Boy**

Sara gripped the steering wheel with white knuckles. She couldn't believe she just did that. Again her brain cells were arguing with each other.

Her cautious brain told her, "That was crazy! You still miss Alex! What do you think you were doing?!" while the adventurous part said, "This is going to be so much fun! It's been so long. Besides he is very cute."

"Yeah," Sara agreed out loud.

"Yeah what?" Charlotte asked.

"Oh…nothing sweetie," Sara mumbled.

The pair sat in silence a minute then Charlotte spoke. "Wasn't today fun mommy?"

"Did you like going to Mrs. Tiddly Winks?"

"Yeah! Even though I lost my ball." They hadn't gone back to get it after the incident with the car. "And I really liked Jeff," she added with a smile.

"Yeah…" Sara said, still regretting giving him her number a little.

"He was so much fun. Did you see when he pulled that money out of my ear?" she asked getting excited.

"Yes I did. That was pretty impressive." She took a quick glance at Charlotte in the rearview mirror. She was smiling and looking out the window. "Maybe Jeff can teach you how to do that." Sara said to the girl who was off in her own world.

"Do you think he would?" Charlotte asked amazed.

"I bet if you asked him nicely he would." Sara looked at Charlotte again. She went back to smiling out the window and Sara smiled herself. She was only quiet a minute when Sara's brain cells chimed in with their arguing again.

"I can't believe you did that!"

**SnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickers**

The next few days went by pretty hectic at the lab. There is something about hurting law enforcement officers that gets them all in a bunch. Everyone was trying to catch the guy that had attacked Catherine, including Catherine herself. Sara tried not to put too much overtime in, but, as always, she would get really involved in something and loose track of time.

Three days after Catherine was attacked Nick got a breakthrough in the case. He found out that the man's name was George Shepsky. He had checked into the room down the hall; that was how he had gotten past the cops. The victim had gotten threatening letters from him and apparently he was stalking her. Of coarse he was gone now but everyone was still working to put this guy behind bars.

Catherine had been increasingly kind to Sara. She smiled whenever she saw her now and they had civil conversations. Sara was very glad because the mean-to-the-new-kid thing was getting pretty old.

Three days later was the same day Sara got a call from Jeff. She had been bracing herself every time her phone rang and when the call did come she tried to calm herself and not slur her words.

"So would you like to have dinner?" his voice was soothing and very luring but Sara was still a little reluctant, her brain cells screaming different orders at the same time.

"I….I'm not sure Jeff."

"Why not? I had so much fun with you on Saturday. I really wanted to give us a try."

"Oh Boy," Sara thought. She took a deep breath. "Say yes!!!" her brain screamed at her.

"Ok. When?"

**SnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickers**

Charlotte was with Sara's cousin. She had on black pants and a purple, silk halter top, equipped with low strappy heels. Her hair was up in a messy bun. She had makeup on. She looked ready but she was so nervous she thought she might just faint. She paced her short hallway while she waited for Jeff to pick her up, wringing her hands.

The doorbell rang five minutes earlier then expected and it nearly sent Sara jumping out of her skin. She clutched her chest and took a few deep breaths before grabbing her coat and opening the door.

"Hey," Jeff said in his deep voice. He looked very good standing there on her front step. He wore black jeans and a black dress shirt with the top few buttons undone.

Sara didn't say anything. She just smiled. She probably wouldn't have been able to if she wanted. He held out his arm after she locked her door. She smiled again and took it. "Oh, God he smells good," she thought.

They drove to Gucci's, a fancy-ish sea food restaurant. Sara had mentioned she liked sea food at Starbucks and had laughed when she heard his choice of restaurant.

The dinner was fun. It took awhile for Sara to relax, which entailed a few deep breathing sessions when Jeff wasn't looking, but she made it through the night. They laughed like they had before and by the end of the night Sara felt very comfortable with him. She also found out a lot about him. His name was Jeff Allen and he also worked nights; he was a co-owner of a club downtown and he took the nightshift. He moved to Vegas when he was 10 with his parents and knew this town like the back of his hand. Sara felt herself being captured by his words every time he talked and he seemed to show the same interest in her.

He drove her back home around 10. When they got there he walked her to the door and Sara tensed up again. She had been dreading this part that happened on almost any date she had ever been on. Usually she would be looking forward to it but now….well now was different. Her brain cells started debating with each other weather of not to go through with it. "Oh Boy," she thought.

"I really had a good time," Jeff was saying.

"Me…me too. It was fun."

He did that thing where he smiled and made Sara's knees nearly give out. "…glad you had fun," he said; Sara was trying not to pass out.

They stood on the step a moment. It was quiet but Sara's brain was having a screaming battle. "I hope we can do this again," Jeff said taking a step closer.

Oh Boy.

"I…hope we can too," she said as he closed the distance between them to about 2 inches. Sara got that feeling of the world closing in around her even though she was standing outside. He was quite a bit taller then her and she was looking down at their feet. She felt his breath on her head and smelt his spicy scent.

Oh Boy.

He took his knuckle and slipped it under her chin. He gently pulled it up and her eyes met his. His were impossibly green and seemed to shine in the dark.

Oh Boy

"I…" Sara tried to avoid the inevitable with words but nothing would come out. Sara's breathing quickened as he leaned in slightly and he kissed her. It was very soft, almost not even there. Sara's brain screamed at her to stop and keep going at the same time.

Oh Boy.

He only kissed her a few seconds then pulled away. He still had his finger under her chin and he looked down at her with a little smile on his lips. Sara sucked in a breath trying desperately to stay on her feet, but she felt it coming. She couldn't take it. It was way too much. She had to get out of here.

"So, I guess I'll see you later," she said stepping back a step.

"Wha-?" he asked, obviously confused.

"I'll see you later. Thanks for the dinner." She turned and walked into her house before he could stop her.

She barely got two steps inside before bending down on the floor. She sucked in breath and tried her hardest to breathe normally again. She had her legs tucked under her and she put her head on the floor, clutching her stomach. She felt tears burn the back of her eyes as she remembered Alex.

After a few minutes she was breathing regularly again and she sat up, leaning her head against the door behind her.

Oh Boy.


	11. Flowers

**Chapter 11 – Flowers**

Again, Sara had debated going to work that night. She had taken a cold shower and tried to keep the crying to a minimum, and in the end decided work would keep her mind off her date. She shuddered at the word. She was now wondering how she had gotten into going on a date. When she nearly passed out it should have told her she wasn't ready. Sara shook it off and went to work.

They started in the break room like always, but Nick noticed right away that she didn't look good. He took her aside after they had gotten their assignments.

"Are you ok?" he said softly so the others wouldn't hear.

"Yeah," she tried to sound happy, "I'm ok. Why?"

"You don't look ok…what's wrong?"

There was no getting anything past him. Sara looked at her feet.

"What's wrong?" he asked again, trying to get her to look up.

"I…I went on a date tonight. It was a really bad idea." Sara tried to dismiss the touchy subject but nick persisted.

"W-with who?" he seemed to be as touchy on the subject as Sara. Odd.

"A guy I met on Saturday. He…he saved Charlotte's life and he asked me…on a …a date," again she shuddered at the word. "I nearly passed out." She gave a little nervous smile. She looked at Nick.

"Are you sure you are ready for dating?" he asked. He looked very concerned. Maybe it was because she had completely broken down the last time she kissed someone.

Sara shrugged. "I'm not sure….but I've decided to give it a try. I mean…I really like Jeff." She smiled but Nick didn't smile back.

"Sara?" Catherine popped her head back into the break room.

"Yeah, ok I'm coming," she said and turned back to Nick. "I'll be ok. But thanks for asking." She gave him a smile and followed Catherine out of the break room.

"What was that about?" Catherine asked in the hall.

"Nothing," She said hoping Catherine wouldn't probe further. Of coarse she did.

"It didn't look like nothing."

Sara chose her words carefully. "It's just something….I had to tell Nick. Kind of personal." She gave Catherine a smile and hoped that that would settle it. Catherine looked like that didn't satisfy her but she just gave Sara a suspicious look and kept walking. Sara let out a small breath, glad the subject was dropped.

They walked into the DNA lab. Greg had paged Catherine.

"I have DNA from your rape victim." he waved a sheet of paper in front of them.

Catherine's mouth dropped. Normally Greg would have made some smart remark but he knew how much this case meant so he wasted no time.

"The DNA matches George Shempsky. But I ran it through CODIS and I found out he has been doing this awhile. He has 4 restraining orders against him in three states."

"Hmm," Catherine said, thinking. "Do you want to lay it out?" she asked Sara. They had been working this case almost a week and had gathered quite a bit of evidence. Sara thought a moment to mentally gather the information and started laying out what she think happened.

"He meets his girl and follows her home." They had found that the latest victim, Jillian Haynes, was living in Vegas and had rented the hotel room to try and get away from Shempsky. "Stalks her for only a few days then comes in for his attack. Drugs her then rapes her. Punches her to knock her out then brings her back and rapes her again." They had found evidence of repeated rape of all the victims. There were 4 women who had been attacked by the same guy in different states and they had contacted them all. "This is repeated until he thinks he is finished. He cleans up after knocking her out again, letting her come to on her own, leaving cut marks on her stomach. But Jillian Haynes got a different treatment. She was cleaned up too, but she was killed by strangulation."

"He's escalating," Greg said from his chair. Both women nodded in agreement. Catherine shuddered beside Sara. She was thinking, "What if that had happened to me."

**SnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickers**

The next few days brought no new leads in the case. It was starting to wind down but Catherine was determined to catch this guy. It was personal now.

Sara wanted to catch him too but those few days after her date with Jeff she just tried to keep her mind away from it. She felt guilty, sad, happy, and tense all at the same time. She couldn't decide what to do, but three days after her date she was called down to reception.

Jeff had come in and asked o talk to Sara. She went down and stopped short when she saw him. She tried to back away without him seeing her but he did so she walked up to him.

"Sara," he said with a big smile.

Sara tried to smile back but she was sure it looked forced. He held out his arms to her and she looked down at them. He was holding a small bouquet of lilies.

"Oh, Jeff," she breathed. Again she was feeling a mix of emotions rush over her.

"I wanted to see you." was his simple explanation.

She looked up at him. "And I wanted to apologize."

"What did you do?" Sara asked confused.

"Well you left in such a hurry the other night….i thought I did something wrong."

"No…Jeff it wasn't your fault….it was me. I shouldn't have left like that. I'm sorry."

Jeff's smile stretched a smile wide. "Then we are ok?"

Sara nodded and did her forced smile again.

"So…do you want to go on another date?" He smiled. "God I love that smile," Sara thought. She couldn't resist. He was pulling her in.

She took the lilies from him and gave him a real smile. "Ok."


	12. Help!

**Author's note: Again, the Nick is coming! It will be here soon. Just a few more chapters….**

**Chapter 12 – Help!**

Nick walked down the hall looking for Sara. He saw her talking to a guy in the front lobby. Who was this guy? He saw a small bouquet of lilies in her hand and figured it was the guy she had gone on a date with. He was about Nick's size and his hair was a few shades lighter then his. He took a breath then went to introduce himself.

"Hey, Sara. Who's your friend?"

"Oh, hi, Nick. This is Jeff. I told you about him."

"Yeah, yeah, hi Jeff," Nick tried to put on a smile while he stuck out his hand for Jeff to shake. He took it and shook it warmly with his own.

"I've heard about you Nick. Sara speaks fondly of you." Jeff tried to make conversation.

"Does she?" Nick asked, smiling and looking at Sara. Sara gave him the pursed lip smile he loved and she let out a little laugh.

"Yeah. Sometimes."

Nick put his arm around her and pulled her close. "Well, Jeff, I'm sorry to tell you this but I'm going to have to steal Sara away. We got some work to do."

Jeff looked at Sara. She nodded and smiled. "Ok, I'll call you later then, ok?" Jeff took a step forward but Nick turned with his arm still wrapped tightly around Sara.

"Bye Jeff," he said over his shoulder and walked away. He waited until he was down the hall then said, "That's the guy you're dating?"

"Yeah. Why you got a problem with him?" Sara asked only half heartedly.

"Maybe," he said looking back.

Sara stopped and Nick unwrapped his arm from around her. She gave him a suspicious look and gave him a little smile. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Nick said defensively.

Sara narrowed her eyes at him with that smile still on her face. She turned and started to walk away but turned back after a few steps and kept walking backwards, pointing at Nick. "I'm watching you." She smiled and turned back around.

**SnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickers**

For Their next date they went to a movie and a casual dinner. Sara was getting better at breathing through her little waves of dizziness. She wasn't sure if this was a good sign or not.

Once they had gone on a few dates Jeff called her one afternoon and asked if he could make dinner for her and Charlotte. Sara was a little reluctant but eventually she caved. He came over and started cooking up a storm. He refused any help from Sara, but Charlotte was allowed to help a little. He made chicken breast with a heavenly sauce accompanied by noodles and a Greek salad. Charlotte had a blast again with Jeff and Sara enjoyed watching them together. He knew how to make her laugh and he amazed her, once again, with the coin-from-the-ear trick.

Charlotte was reluctant to go to bed that night, but after 8:30 had come and gone, she was having problems staying awake. Sara went up and got her into bed and Jeff insisted that he tell her a story. By the time that was done it was past 9 and Sara and Jeff sat on the couch and talked. She felt like she could talk with him about anything and she missed that. She hadn't felt it in so long.

Eventually his arm crept its way across the back of the couch and onto Sara's shoulder. They were dangerously close but Sara was determined to keep him at a proper distance. This plan, however, was crumbling as fast as it had come. He slowly got close enough to kiss her. They had only kissed a few times but every time they did Sara felt the passion, and then the guilt. He was a fantastic kisser, but she couldn't do it without her brain screaming "ALEX!"

His kisses traveled down her chin and onto her neck. It felt so good, but Sara was still very tense. She wanted this to happen as much as she didn't and it was so hard to make the decision.

Sara's hand was entwined in his as he stood and led her upstairs. When they got to the bedroom door he didn't open it, but pressed her up against it and continued with kissing her neck.

"Jeff…" she whispered, trying to protest, but he took it the wrong way.

"Hmmm."

"No, No…Jeff, this isn't a good idea," she tried to stop him but again, her brain was having a civil war weather or not to push him off or urge him on.

Jeff pulled away just enough to look into her eyes. His hands were around her waist and she rested hers on his shoulders.

"What do you mean?" he asked his eyes full of passion.

"I…I don't think we should do this…" Sara couldn't look at him. He slipped one hand up to her face and caressed it with a thumb.

"Sara. I want this to happen." He gave her a deep kiss and she sighed into it. "Oh, God," she thought as he lifted her up and opened the door to go into the bedroom.

**SnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickers**

Sara lay in her bed with her covers underneath her arms. She hugged them like they were her life support and kept the end up at her face. She was staring straight ahead at the door but not really seeing it. Jeff was lying beside her. They both knew they had the night off so he knew he could stay over. He snored a little in his sleep and Sara listened and felt his chest rise and fall pressed against her back.

"I cannot believe you just did that," one side of her brain spat in disgust.

"Oh, come on. You know it was good," the other side protested.

Sara took a deep breath. Even though she had been lying here for a few hours, she knew she would never be able to sleep. Maybe never again. Her mind was racing with thoughts of Jeff and Alex. For some reason Charlotte popped into her head too. When Charlotte was first born, Sara would have given anything to give her a dad. But not just any dad. She wanted Alex. He would have been so great in Charlotte's life.

The thought brought tears to her eyes. She tried to fight them back but it was useless. A few squeezed their way out and across Sara's face onto the bedspread, running over her nose like a speed bump. She cried hot tears for a few minutes but was interrupted by the phone. She hadn't realized it was so quiet in the room and jumped when it rang beside her.

"Hello," she mumbled after taking a deep breath to even her voice.

"Sara!" Catherine's terrified whisper caught in Sara's ear.

"Catherine?" Sara tried to confirm.

"Shhhhhh," Catherine whispered desperately.

"What? Catherine what's wrong?" Sara sat up in bed and tried to figure out what was troubling her friend.

"Sara…speak very, very quietly. I need your help," Catherine's voice was shaking and Sara could tell she was crying.

Sara lowered her voice to a whisper. "What's wrong?" she asked again.

"I need you to get here…really quickly…I'm at my house. There….there's a guy here trying to break in. He's trying to kill me!"


	13. Attack

**Chapter 13 – Attack**

"Catherine…I don't understand. How do you know he's trying to kill you?" Sara got out of bed and started dressing.

"I…I was getting out of the car and they attacked me from behind. He…I ran into the house and he chased me…Sara just get here quick! Bring someone!"

"Ok…Ok Catherine…it's going to be fine. Just calm down. Where are you right now?"

"I'm in the closet. There…I think there were two of them. The other one's at the back door. Sara I'm trapped!" she whispered getting more and more terrified.

"Ok…Cath….just listen to me. Keep your phone on. I'm on my way right now." Sara was completely dressed and she covered the mouthpiece to shake Jeff awake.

"Mmm?" he asked sleepily.

"Can you watch Charlotte while I'm gone? I have to leave. I'll call you when I'm coming back."

"K…" he answered and fell into his REM cycle again.

Sara grabbed her cell and ran out the door into her car. She kept Catherine on the phone and dialed 911. She told them to get to Catherine's house. She drove there, Catherine's phone cutting off about 3 minutes later. She had remembered to bring her gun that was resting on the seat beside her. Catherine's house was only a 10 minute drive, at Sara's present speed, but it was the longest drive Sara had ever been on.

She ripped down Catherine's street and she heard sirens in the distance. She sat in the car only about a second before deciding to go in alone. She grabbed her gun and tore at a full run to Catherine's front door.

It was wide open and the window pane had been smashed. Sara held up her gun and walked silently inside. She heard the sirens get louder and she walked up the steps to the second floor. He heart racing, she opened each door and swept it with her gun before going to the next. She had never been in Catherine's house before so she could only guess which one was the master.

When she opened it she nearly fell back into the hall again. Catherine was lying on the bed. She still had her bra on and she was still wearing a slip. A dark figure was standing over her and Sara would have shot him if she had had the time. He jumped out the window just as Sara ran up to it. She decided he had heard her in the other rooms and had gotten ready. There was another man at the bottom and they were running toward the front of the house. She decided Catherine was much more important and holstered her gun, kneeling by the bed to comfort her.

They had cut her stomach open, but from what Sara could see, they weren't deep.

"Catherine?" she asked, tears burning the back of her eyes.

Catherine's head lulled from side to side as Sara slipped a hand in hers. She heard men coming in the front door and shouted for them to come upstairs. It took only a few seconds for them to arrive at the other side of the bed. They had turned to lights on and the whole room was illuminated and Sara took it all in. The sheets around Catherine were bloody as well as her white bra and slip. Her clothes were at the foot of the bed, hopelessly forgotten.

The paramedics loaded Catherine onto a stretcher as Sara called Grissom and told him what was going on. He said he would be right over and Sara went into the ambulance with Catherine, hoping to God she was going to be ok.


	14. Where is Lindsay?

**Author's Note: here it is!! Not the nick thing….just the chapter lol. Had you syked there, eh?! Haa haa anyway, sorry it took so long to get this in, my computer was being dumb. Enjoy, and as always, REVIEW PLEASE!!**

**Chapter 14 – Where is Lindsay?**

Sara went into the ER doors holding Catherine's hand the entire way. She wasn't fully conscious but she was awake enough to have an idea where she was. The paramedics had to get Catherine to let go of Sara's hand, but she was reluctant. When she did Sara stood there and watched the stretcher wheel around the corner. She looked down. Her hands were bloody. He clothes were bloody. Her shoes were bloody. Realization hit her. This was actually happening. She turned around and sat in a chair to cry.

After about ten minutes of crying, Sara pulled her head up. She tried to remember everything Catherine had said to her. What was she doing? Where had she been going? Then a little more realization hit her. Where was Lindsay? Sara had never met Lindsay before, but Catherine had told her that she was only 7. Not too much older then Charlotte. Sara took out her cell phone and called Grissom.

"Do you know where Lindsay is?" Sara asked desperately.

"No…I thought you did," Grissom sounded as stressed as Sara, except he wasn't close to tears.

"No…Grissom, I didn't see her at the house, but that doesn't mean she isn't there."

"I don't know Sara. If she was hiding she probably would have come out by now. Where else could she be?"

"I don't know," Sara thought she might burst into tears again. She stood and paced while she thought. "Catherine said the guy came up behind her right after she got out of her car."

"Well she could have been doing anything."

"Yeah, but either Lindsay was in the car with her and the guys…" Sara closed her eyes. She couldn't bear to think about what would happen to a little girl if they were kidnapped, "the guys could have taken her."

"Or Catherine could have dropped her off somewhere." Grissom. Always the light of hope.

"I sure hope so," Sara said, he voice getting shakier.

"Sara, ill tell you what. I will look for Lindsay here. You stay there and wait for Catherine to wake up. When she does ask her if she knows where Lindsay is."

Sara nodded. "Sara?" Grissom asked.

"Oh, Yeah. Ok. I'll call you when anything changes," Sara said and hung up the phone.

She sat down again and ran her hands through her hair. So much for the night off. Then she remembered. Jeff was still at her place. She checked her watch. 6:30. He could be up. Or Charlotte could have let him sleep. She decided to call anyway so she took her phone out again and dialed her own number. Charlotte picked up on the fourth ring.

"Hi, baby, what's going on there?" Sara asked tiredly.

"Nothing. Where are you?" she asked. She sounded a little worried.

"Oh, Charlotte, it's ok. I'm at the hospital," she said without thinking.

"What?! What's wrong?" Charlotte asked, panicking.

"Oh, no, no. Charlotte, I'm ok. It's ok. One of my friends is here, that's why I had to leave in the night like that. I'm sorry I scared you. I'm ok," Sara tried to reassure her.

"Ok," Charlotte said in a small voice.

"Ok. Can you do me a favor and wake Jeff up so I can talk to him?"

"Jeff is here?" Charlotte asked.

Sara smiled a little. "Yes. Can you give him the phone please?"

Sara heard Charlotte put the phone at her side and start running. She could tell when she was going up the stairs and heard the creak of her door as she entered quietly.

"Jeff," she heard Charlotte whisper. Sara smiled. Charlotte ran a few more steps and called Jeff louder. Sara heard Charlotte put the phone on the table and she called his name some more. Sara assumed she was shaking him awake. Then Sara heard Jeff grunt awake. Charlotte handed him the phone.

"'ello" he said groggily.

"Hi, Jeff, it's Sara," she answered.

"Oh, hey. Where did you go?"

"One of my co-workers was attacked in her house last night. She called me and I had to leave. Sorry to just leave you high and dry."

"That's fine, babe. I can look after Charlotte until you get back."

Sara smiled and sighed. He was being so great. "Jeff you have no idea what that would mean. Thank you so much," She closed her eyes and pressed on them with her middle finger and thumb as she spoke.

"Anything for you, Honey. Just call me when something changes." Sara sat up very straight. She paused a moment before she blinked back a few tears then said a soft good-bye, closing her phone. Alex used to call her honey. That was his name for her. She closed her eyes and tried to fight back tears. A few squeezed out but she took a deep breath and she controlled them.

**SnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickers**

Sara sat in that uncomfortable chair for close to two hours. She had washed up just for something to do. She wanted to go home and be with her daughter, but she also wanted to stay here with Catherine. At the end of the two hours a doctor came and told her she could go and see her. She nearly ran after the doctor and burst into Catherine's room.

She was asleep but he said she should be awake within the hour. Sara lost the battle of fighting tears, but she walked over to the chair beside Catherine's bed. She pulled the chair close and put her hand on the sleeping woman's. She had a black eye and a few scratches on her face, and that was what Sara could see.

"You poor woman," Sara whispered. She took a deep breath and let it out through puffed cheeks. After about ten minutes Sara decided to call Grissom and tell him she was going to wake up. She went into the hall and dialed his number with shaky hands.

"Grissom," he answered on the third ring.

"Hey Grissom. The doctor said Catherine should be awake soon. Just thought I'd tell you."

"Ok."

"Did you find Lindsay?" That thought had been eating Sara alive for the past two hours.

Grissom sighed into the phone. "No. There is no sign of her here. But there is no sign of a ransom note or anything so I don't think they took her." Grissom tried to reassure Sara.

She let out a shaky breath and they said good-bye and hung up. She ran her fingers through her hair and stretched before going back into Catherine's room.

As Sara walked into the room, Catherine's head shot toward the door. She was awake and wondering where she was.

"Catherine!" Sara nearly shouted and ran over to the chair again.

"Wha- where am I?" Catherine stuttered, running fingers through her own hair.

"You're at the hospital," Sara said gently, holding Catherine's hand, "Do you remember what happened?" She asked softly.

Catherine's eyebrows furrowed as she tried to remember. When she did her face changed from confused to complete angst. A hand shot to her mouth and the tears fell down her face. It nearly ripped Sara's heart out of her chest.

Catherine looked around then back at Sara. "Did you find them?" she asked, suddenly angry.

"N-no. I'm sorry, Cath, they got away." Sara almost didn't want to tell her that piece of news. "But, Catherine I have to ask you a question. Do you know where Lindsay is right now?"

Catherine looked down and tried to think. Her mind was hazy. Then it hit her. "Yes! That…that's where I was. I dropped her off at…at Natalie's house. That's where she is. She wanted to go on a sleepover." Catherine finished triumphantly, but the thought of Lindsay caused more tears to fall down her face. "Have you told her yet?" she asked in a small voice.

Sara was completely relieved at the news of Lindsay. "No. we didn't know where she was so we had to wait for you wake up. But we will. I'll bring her here as soon as I can, ok?"

Catherine nodded. Sara told her she had to go and call Grissom so she left Catherine by herself while she stepped out to call Grissom for a second time.

"Catherine's awake," Sara said without a hello. "And I know where Lindsay is."

Sara heard Grissom sigh a sigh of relief into the phone. "That's great…where is she?"

"She's at a sleepover. Catherine dropped her off right before she got attacked."

"Ok. Umm, Sara we found something you might want to hear."

Sara was confused. "What?"

"There was a note on the table in the kitchen. It said 'this is payback. And we aren't stopping here.' It's written in magazine cut-outs."

Sara was silent for a few beats. "What does that mean?" she asked with a shaky voice.

"I'm not sure. Why would he want payback?" Grissom wondered out loud. "Was it something you guys did when he attacked you the first time?"

Sara thought a moment. "Yes! Grissom, I shot him. In…in the arm." Sara was glad she figured it out, but now she was scared. They wouldn't stop there? What did that mean? He would go after her? After Lindsay? After Charlotte? Sara didn't want to think about it.

**Author's Note: How are you liking it so far? Like it or not, please tell me! I want to know what everyone thinks!!**


	15. The Note

**Chapter 15 – The Note**

"Sara I want you to look after yourself. Warrick said he is going to go visit Catherine so you don't have to stay. I want you to find out where Lindsay is and go and pick her up once Warrick gets there. Tell her Catherine is in the hospital but try not to scare her," Grissom told her.

"Ok," Sara said nervously and hung up. Lindsay had never met Sara before and knew it might take awhile to get her to go with her. She went back into Catherine's room and sat down with her until Warrick got there.

He arrived about 20 minutes later and burst into the room, hugging Catherine as soon as he got there. Catherine had told Sara where Lindsay was so she headed out as soon as Warrick got there. She followed Catherine's directions and pulled up to the house 20 minutes later. Catherine has called Natalie's mom and told her that Sara would be picking Lindsay up. When she got there, like Sara had suspected, she was reluctant to go with her, but Sara told her she would take her straight to her mom and they were off.

Lindsay asked a lot of questions on the way to the hospital, but Sara tried not to tell her too much, in fear of scaring her. She was very anxious to see her mom and Sara tried to drive as fast as she could to fulfill that wish.

When they got to the hospital, Lindsay held Sara's hand all the way to Catherine's room. When she got there she burst into tears and ran to her mother. She jumped up onto the bed and hugged her mom for a long time, not wanting to let go.

"Thanks for picking her up," Catherine whispered when Sara sat down beside her again. Sara just smiled her answer. She knew if she spoke she would cry again.

**SnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickers**

Sara stayed a little while longer. Sara offered to take Lindsay in for the next few days because she had to stay in the hospital. Catherine was reluctant to impose at first, but Sara insisted. She took Lindsay to Catherine's place first to pack up a few things then drove her to her place.

Sara was quiet for most of the drive. She couldn't help but think, what if it was her? What if they had gotten to her first? What if Charlotte was left without a mom and a dad? The thought alone made her shudder.

Sara had told Lindsay about Charlotte and that Lindsay could sleep in her room if she wanted. Lindsay was excited to meet Charlotte, but when she got to Sara's house; both she and Charlotte acted shy.

Jeff greeted her with a kiss that Sara was still trying to avoid. She had tried her best not to think about last night, but Jeff seemed to think he had made it exceptional for her. Sara was a little relieved when he said he had to leave. Sara brought Lindsay and Charlotte into the playroom to play some games. Within about 15 minutes the girls were best friends and Sara left them alone to make some lunch.

**SnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickers**

Catherine's S.A.E. kit went into the lab and was tested by the time Sara got into the lab that night. It turned out she hadn't been raped and everyone was very relieved at that. Sara had already given her statement that there had been two men which stumped everyone. Sara was sure there had only been one guy for all the others, so having two with Catherine was definatly puzzling.

Catherine had also given her statement of what she remembered. Sara had been there for it and there was no way she would ever forget it. Catherine had been attacked from behind and another man had come around and hit her in the face. She had kicked the one behind her and punched the one in front of her before running into her house and locking the door. She was going to run out the back door but one of the men went to the door and had tried to break in that way. She had run up the stairs and had hid in the closet, and called Sara. She had stayed there and then the man had smashed the window and gotten in. It had only taken them a few minutes to find her in the closet and throw her on the bed. They had ripped off her clothes and taken a knife to cut her. One had held her down while the other cut her stomach enough to cause pain, but not enough to let her bleed out. By that time they had punched her again and she was having problems staying conscious and that when she heard Sara come into the room.

"You saved my life," she had whispered when she got to that part in the story. Sara didn't say anything. Just squeezed her hand and gave her a small smile.

Nick was very concerned, not only about Catherine, but about Sara. She was very spaced out ever since she had found Catherine and he was worried that she was too stressed.

"I'm fine," was the only thing she would give him. Of coarse he never believed it, but he always let it go. For awhile anyway.

Lindsay didn't really know what was going on, but she was happy when her mom got out of the hospital. Her and Charlotte had had a blast having three sleepovers in a row and they were really becoming good friends. Lindsay and Charlotte went to the same school so it was easy for Sara to get them to school and back for the three days Catherine was in the hospital.

There weren't really any new leads in the case until the first day Catherine came back to work. Everyone was working double and triple shifts to get this guy (or guys) behind bars and they were all coming up with nothing. But the day Catherine came in again, an envelope arrived at the lab for her. She opened it in the break room before shift started, only to scream and jump back.

"What?" Sara, Nick, and Warrick all asked at the same time.

"It…its f-from him," she whispered, stepping back and pressing her back against the wall, as far away from the letter as she could get. Warrick picked up two pens and used them to open the letter. Sara and Nick read it with him.

'How dare you interrupt me?! Soon. It's coming soon. I will get her. I will get you back for this, and now the price is higher. And you will have to pay.'

Sara looked at Nick. They looked back at Catherine. She had her back pressed against the wall and her hands wrung in front of her chest. She looked like she might cry.

"I'll get this to QD," Nick said after a moment. He snapped on a latex glove and left as Warrick went over to her to comfort Catherine. He wrapped his arms around her and she rested her head on his shoulder. Sara looked at the pair. Again she thought, "what if it was me?" She couldn't bear to think about it. She couldn't even imagine the pain Catherine was going through. She walked over and put a hand on her back, trying to comfort her. As she did Catherine's strong exterior melted and she broke down in Warrick's arms and cried.


	16. You Will Pay

**Chapter 16 – You Will Pay**

"I don't understand what you see in this Jeff guy," Nick said through a mouthful of french fries.

Sara rolled her eyes. "Can we please drop this?" she asked desperately.

"No," he answered bluntly. "I don't get it. What does he have that, oh lets say…I don't?" Nick had swallowed and was trying to hold back a smile.

Sara tried to hold hers back too. And was failing miserably. "What are you saying?"

Nick shrugged. "What does he have that I don't?" he asked again with a french fry in his hand. He popped it into his mouth and looked at her expectantly.

Sara looked down at the table and smiled. She didn't know what the answer was. Jeff was great…but so was Nick. "I don't know," she told him quickly with that goofy smile still on her face. She couldn't help it. He brought it out of her.

"That's it?" He asked dramatically, leaning forward onto the table, "You don't know? That's not an answer." He leaned back and folded his arms.

"Well that is the only answer I'm going to give you," she said leaning forward and popping one of Nick's fries into her mouth.

The waitress came by and handed them the bill. It was just after shift about a week later and they had decided that burgers and fries were an excellent breakfast/dinner right after shift. It had been a long night and Sara had invited the team to her place for breakfast, but they had all declined. Except for Nick of coarse so they decided on this little diner instead.

Sara asked Nick one more time to drop it so they did. The conversation eventually landed on Charlotte. Sara had told him about Charlotte on numerous occasions and Nick felt like he knew the child, even though he had never met her. Sara was telling him how she painted pictures and taped them up all over the house while they were still wet. They hung around at the diner for the next half hour when Sara decided to invite him to meet Charlotte. It was Saturday anyway so she wouldn't have school, and she should be out of bed now too. He accepted and he followed her to her house.

When they went into the house Nick heard Charlotte running down the stairs. He heard her run around the corner and Sara just had time to put down her keys and purse before the little girl ran into her arms.

"Hi pumpkin," she said as she hugged the little blond girl. When they came out of the hug she looked at her and spun around to face Nick.

"I would like you to meet someone," she said to the little girl. "This is my friend from work. This is Nick." Charlotte looked behind her and tilted her head shyly at the stranger.

"Hi," she said quietly, hugging her mom again.

Nick gave her his charming Texas smile. "Hi there. And what is your name?" he asked as if he didn't know.

"Charlotte," she said quietly, a hint of a smile on her face. The baby sitter came around the corner and Sara paid her before she said good-bye and left.

"Charlotte," Nick said, sounding impressed. "That is a beautiful name," he said with his hands on his hips. "And how old are you, Charlotte?"

Charlotte held out one hand with all the fingers raised but didn't say anything.

"20?" Nick asked looking confused.

Charlotte giggled. "No-o-o," she laughed and held up her hand again.

"Oh, so your 30. Ok," Nick said.

Charlotte shook her head again and smiled. "No. I'm five. See," she pointed at each finger with her other hand. "One, two, three, four, five. That's five fingers," she told him.

"Ohhhhhh," Nick said dramatically and smacked his forehead. "How silly of me. You are very smart."

Charlotte smiled and giggled again. Sara smiled too. He was very good with kids. "Can Nick come in and play with my toys, Mommy?" Charlotte asked.

"Sure. But I think we should get out of the hallway first."

"Yep," Charlotte answered nodding her head violently. Sara carried her daughter into the living room and put her down she ran over to the couch and jumped on.

Charlotte sat down and played with Nick while he talked to Sara. He stayed for about an hour and Charlotte was very upset when he left. She only let him go with a promise to come back and she was satisfied enough to let go of his arm.

"I like him," Charlotte said as soon as he had left.

"Do you?" Sara asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Yup. He is very nice and he played with me. Because not a lot of grown-ups play with me," she finished matter-of-factly. She was quiet for a minute, then, "Do you like him?" she asked curiously, following Sara into the kitchen.

"What do you mean?" Sara asked. She pulled out a little plastic cup with a picture of a monkey on it. The monkey's tail was the handle.

"Do you like him? Like you like Jeff?" she asked.

Sara smiled. "Not like I like Jeff. But I do like him. He is very nice," Sara explained. She filled the cup with milk and handed it to Charlotte.

"Oh." She said and took the cup, deep in thought.

"Why do you ask?" Sara asked after a minute.

"Well, I thought you like him like Jeff," she explained like it was obvious.

"Why do you think that?" Sara asked, leaning against the counter and folding her arms.

Charlotte shrugged. "'Cause you only talk to not that many boys," she answered into her cup.

Sara's eyebrows shot up. The deductive powers of this little girl amazed her. "I talk to lots of boys," she said defensively but with a smile.

"No you don't," Charlotte countered. "You only talk to some. And Jeff is one of them." She smiled and put her empty cup on the counter by the sink and ran off to play.

Sara stared after her. "Huh," she said to herself, turning to wash out Charlotte's cup.

**SnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickers**

Sara went into work that night in high spirits. Everything had been so down lately that she had really enjoyed Nick's visit. As soon as she walked into the lab, however, things turned around dramatically. She was immediately whisked off to another crime scene. It was the same guy and Sara knew it as soon as she walked into the door. The whole team was there this time, except for Catherine. She had protested but Grissom really didn't want her to get into this case too much. In fact, because of the note, he really didn't want to let her out of the lab. He had asked Brass to get a cop car to go by her house every once in awhile to make sure she was ok.

This girl was the same as Jillian Haynes; battered face, raped, strangled, and cut on her stomach. The four of them were processing without speaking, each knowing what had to be done. Grissom worked the body, Warrick the bedspread and floor around it, Nick the blood, and Sara the rest of the room. There was barely any sound, except for the occasional ripping sound of a tape lifter being opened or the opening and closing of their kits. No-one said a word, until Doc. Robbins was clearing the body.

"What's this?" he asked softly to no-one in particular. All four heads looked up and tried to see what he had broken the silence for. There was a piece of paper in her mouth. Grissom took out some tweezers and carefully wedged it out. He didn't open it, just took out an evidence bag and put it in.

"Aren't you going to read it?" Doc. Robbins voiced all their thoughts.

"No. I want to take it back to the lab and see what it means. This is different, and so far we have only seen him escalate. I don't want to loose him." Grissom went back to working and the rest exchanged glances before doing so as well.

**SnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickers**

Grissom called in the whole team before deciding to open the note. He figured that, from their reactions when they had found it, they would all want to know what it said.

Again, the room was totally silent. Nick was standing beside Grissom and the other three were on the other side of the table. Grissom worked with tweezers, carefully and gently un-wadding the note. Eventually it opened and everyone held their breath as they read the magazine cut-out words.

'I'm getting ready. It will be soon. I decided to have a practice run before my attack. You will still pay for stopping my work. You will pay. Be prepared. You will pay."

Grissom's lips were pursed as he read the awful note. Nick and Sara looked at each other as they finished. Catherine was standing beside Sara and she had started shaking. Warrick was on her other side and he rubbed her back then wrapped that arm around her shoulder, comforting her. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. The sheer terror was very evident on her face.

Grissom looked over at her. "It's going to be ok, Catherine. We'll get him," he said quietly, in attempt to console her. Catherine looked across the table at him and nodded. She tried to look strong but she was terrified, not only for herself, but for her daughter as well.

**Author's Note: How do you like it? I really want to know so please Review!!!**


	17. Thunderstorms

**Chapter 17 – Thunderstorms**

It had been raining all week, almost non stop. It didn't really rain very hard, but it never really stopped. Sara had taken George Shempsky's file home multiple times, trying to figure out where this guy was hiding. On her night off she sat down and tried to figure it out. She sat down and wouldn't get up for hours on end. On that one night when it rained especially hard, Nick came over to help her. He had been very kind to Catherine and Sara over the past few days, protecting them and making sure they were always alright. Charlotte was ecstatic and sat next to Nick the entire time, talking Nick's ear off.

When it was time for Charlotte to go to bed, she didn't want to go. Sara let her stay up for a little while but then insisted she go. Just as they were getting ready, the thunder and lightning started. It flashed on and off, scaring Charlotte. Sara managed to get her into bed and she walked downstairs, where she had the file laid out on the dining room table. She sat down across from Nick as the sifted through pictures, reports, and lab results for what seemed like the millionth time. They weren't working ten minutes when the power went out.

"Ah, crap," Sara said looking up at the lights.

Nick smiled at her. "I don't think I have ever heard you swear," he said sounding impressed.

"Oh, come on. I swear all the time," Sara said getting up to get candles in the dark. She took a barbeque lighter out of the drawer in the kitchen and lit a few on the fireplace and in the dining room. She got out a flashlight and took out more candles from drawers, lighting them all.

They tried to read the file for awhile longer but gave up deciding it was too dark by candlelight. They went into the living room and sat down in front of the big front window to watch the storm, talking loudly over it. They weren't there long when Charlotte called from upstairs.

"Mommy!" she called, "I want the hall light on!"

Sara apologized to Nick and took the stairs two at a time to go talk to Charlotte. She explained that the lights were going to stay out as long as the storm was there outside. The lightning flashed and the thunder clapped and Charlotte wouldn't let Sara leave. She really hadn't experienced many thunder storms and Sara hadn't had a chance to tell her about them. She took Charlotte downstairs, wrapped in blankets, to sit on the couch with her and Nick.

She cuddled up to Sara as they both talked about the thunder and lightning. Eventually Charlotte became more at ease and she got used to it. Sara brought her back upstairs as she started to dose off.

"Cute kid," Nick said when Sara came back down. The storm was still blowing at full force so they had to nearly shout over the noise. Sara smiled at him.

"What do you want to do? We can't work." Sara pointed out.

Nick nodded and looked around the room. His eyes fell on a wooded chess board on the corner table. "I could kick your butt in chess," he suggested with a smile.

Sara smiled and shook her head. "I don't think so. I am the master at chess," she said, sitting down and moving the chess board to the coffee table. She had gotten this board as a wedding present. Alex and her used to play when they couldn't sleep at night. Sara had gotten very good at it.

They played a long game. Both were very good, but Sara beat him in the end.

"Ha Ha!" she shouted, pointing at him.

Nick shook his head and folded his arms. "Nice." He looked at Sara and smiled. She smiled too and they looked at each other for a few moments, both studying each other's eyes. Nick realized what he was doing and spoke first.

"I think I should probably go," he said, starting to get up.

"No, wait. Nick you can't leave," she said standing up herself.

"Why not?" Nick asked looking at her.

Sara put her hands on her hips. "Have you not looked outside? It's really dangerous to drive in a storm like this."

Nick looked out the big front window. "Yeah," he said. He turned to look at her again. "Rematch," he said with a lot of enthusiasm and a huge grin on his face.

"Ok," she said with the same enthusiasm and sat down to rearrange the pieces to restart their game.

The storm had subsided by about 1 in the morning and Sara let him go then. By that time they had played 9 games, 7 of which Sara had won. He left saying that he would beat her eventually. After she closed the door after him, she leaned against it and smiled. She had barely stopped smiling since he had come over. She shook her head at the thought and went upstairs to go to bed.


	18. The Fight

**Author's Note: Ok. This chapter is the chapter you have all been waiting for (I hope) well maybe not but its close :). Just a little warning though, it gets a little violent. Alright, enough said, onto the reading!!!!**

**Chapter 18 – The Fight**

Valentines Day was coming up. Jeff and her had made special plans to have a very romantic night out. Sara was very excited and she had told the entire team about the plans. She was having a lot of fun with Jeff and was very comfortable with him now.

The next day Sara was supposed to go out with Jeff. Charlotte went to school while Sara went out to breakfast with Jeff. While they were there Sara started talking about her night with Nick. Sara didn't notice, but Jeff didn't like it. She was in a very good mood and she was very talkative.

When Jeff dropped her off at her house, he followed her in. She was talking about Nick again. She turned around in the kitchen to look at him just in time to see his eyes roll. If it was one thing that annoyed her, it was eye rolling.

"What was that for?" she asked with her hands on her hips.

"Nothing," he mumbled and turned away.

"I don't think so. Are you mad at me?" Sara asked, trying to get him to talk to her.

"You keep talking about Nick," he said.

"So?" She couldn't see the problem.

"So…you're with me and you're talking about another guy," he said like it was obvious.

"Other guy? Jeff, its just Nick."

"But you talk about him like you were in love with him."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"No, I….you know what, Jeff? I don't know why this bothers you. He's my friend. There is nothing between us." Sara got angrier and angrier. She couldn't believe she was having this argument.

"Well how do I know that?" Jeff asked. He was getting angry too. He thought his girlfriend was cheating on with this guy, who, by the way, he really didn't like to begin with.

"I don't know…" Sara threw her arms up in the air. "You just have to trust me, Jeff."

"Really. Well, if that's it then anything is possible," he said turning around.

"What is that supposed to mean?!" Sara followed him out of the kitchen. "Do you not _trust_ me?"

Jeff turned back around and looked at her. "You shouldn't be getting mad at me!" he yelled. "I am not the one cheating here!" he yelled and his eyes flashed as he walked forward and yelled with enough force to make her back up a few steps.

"Jeff! I am not cheating! Nick is just my friend!" he voice rose a she tried to reason with him.

"Well of coarse you would deny it!" he screamed, turning around.

"I'm denying it because it's a false accusation! You have no proof I'm cheating on you and you should be able to trust me when I say I'm not!" she screamed. Sara couldn't believe he didn't believe her.

Jeff's eyes widened. He got deadly silent and he took a few long strides toward her, backing her against the wall. "Don't you yell at me," he said right in her face.

Sara calmed her voice as she talked. "You're yelling at me. And don't get into my face," she spat, pushing him off.

He fell back a step and she tried to turn away but he grabbed her arm and spun her back onto the wall. His eyes seemed to be drunk with rage.

"I said, don't yell at me." His voice was still deadly quiet and he pinned her against the wall by slamming her wrists above her head.

"Let go of me," Sara said calmly. Jeff was really scaring her but she wasn't about to let him know that.

Jeff jerked her, slamming her against the wall. "You will treat me with respect," his voice rose with each word.

"Jeff, let go of me!" Sara yelled, trying to stay strong, but her voice was starting to break a little.

Jeff jerked her again. Sara's head slammed on the wall and Sara saw stars swim across Jeff's face. She closed her eyes to try and clear them, and then she looked at him again. He looked like a completely different person. She tried to get him to let go of her wrists by squirming but he just squeezed harder.

"Let, GO!" She yelled and squirmed again just as she heard the door open.

"Mommy, guess wha-" Charlotte stopped short as she saw her mom pinned up against the wall.

"Get out of my house," Sara said calmly to the frightening man in front of her. Jeff didn't seem to notice the girl behind him. He held her wrists firm in his strong hands and lowered his voice.

"You will treat me with respect," he whispered in her face.

"Mommy," Charlotte whispered through forming tears.

"Get out," Sara tried again, louder this time, to get him out. She squirmed but he held fast.

He let go after a second and Sara punched him in the chest.

"Get out of my house!" she yelled and punched him in the chest a second time. He backed up and she kept hitting him. He grabbed her arms to stop her and she freaked out. She thrashed around and tried to free herself again.

"Stop!" he yelled and she stopped. Her hair was all over her face and she looked through it, up at his menacing eyes. Even though she tried to stop them, hot tears were coming down her face.

"Leave!" she shouted and moved her arms, trying to free herself, but he was too strong. He let go with one hand and slapped her. She doubled over from the force and Charlotte screamed.

"Mommy!" she ran toward Sara but Jeff spun and told her not to move. She obeyed with a look of complete terror on her face.

Sara took a few breaths before standing up straight again. She rubbed her face tenderly while she spoke. "I want you to leave." She sniffed and he turned. He brushed past Charlotte and turned back before he left.

"This is not over," he said dangerously and slammed the door as he left.

As soon as he left Charlotte ran to Sara. She crouched down and hugged her daughter. Sara picked her up and they sat on the stairs, both crying their eyes out.


	19. The Bruise

**Author's Note: Judging from the reviews you all liked that last chapter. I was worried you wouldn't really like it but I guess I was wrong :)! A lot of you also have theories as to what will happen next…. Well I tell you now that you are going to have to wait and see. And don't worry….it will come soon enough:)**

**Chapter 19 – The Bruise**

Sara cried the entire day. Charlotte wouldn't let Sara out of her sight for more then a few minutes. Jeff had really scared her. They ended up lying on Sara's bed watching TV. Charlotte cuddled up to Sara with her floppy brown teddy bear, Chester, wanting to stay like that forever. Sara thought she had fallen asleep and surprised her when she started speaking.

"Mommy?' she asked quietly.

"Yes, pumpkin?" Sara looked down and stroked her little girl's hair.

"Did Jeff hurt you?" she looked up, more tears forming in her eyes.

Sara's own tears pushed their way out her eyes. "A little bit," she whispered, nodding.

Charlotte's tears kept their trek down her face. She sat up and turned to face Sara. She sniffed and rubbed her nose on her pajama sleeve. "Is…is he ever going to…t-to hurt you again?" Charlotte asked, the sobs starting to take over her voice.

Sara's eyes spilled over. She sat up as well and pulled her daughter into her arms. "He is never, ever, ever going to hurt me or you ever again," Sara said. "I promise." She whispered the last words as Charlotte wrapped her arms around Sara and they fell back onto the pillows.

**SnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickers**

Sara was standing in her living room. She was watching the thunderstorm from about a foot away from the window. The rain pounded on the glass and Sara enjoyed it. It was so peaceful…not like the thunderstorm earlier. But in a blink of an eye it changed. The sky darkened and lightning flashed in nearly non-stop flashes that surprised her. She heard a scream behind her, and before even turning around she knew it was Charlotte. She spun and looked behind her…but she wasn't in her house anymore. There was a long hallway with hundreds of doors. Sara could still hear the thunder as she ran, calling out Charlotte's name. She heard her scream again but this time it was from where she had come. Sara spun again and looked where she had come. She saw Jeff standing about 2 inches from her and she jumped back, startled. He smiled an evil smile and Sara tried to back away, but there was a wall behind her. The hallway was gone and she was in a little room with Jeff, Charlotte still screaming in the background. Her screams came in short, terrified rasps and Sara sat straight up in bed.

She looked around her. It was pitch black. It was dead silent. She felt moisture on her face. She was crying. She felt movement beside her. Charlotte was stirring in her sleep. Sara could tell she was waking up. She realized she was sweating and breathing hard, she tried to calm herself down. She very rarely had nightmares, but when she did, they were always vivid. It was hard for her to shake the feeling of pure terror off and she jumped when she heard Charlotte's voice in her ear.

"Mommy?" she mumbled.

Sara reached over and turned on the bedside light. It wasn't very bright but when she did Charlotte squinted her eyes.

"I'm sorry I woke you up," Sara whispered.

"Its ok," she said, rubbing her eyes. She stopped rubbing and looked up at Sara. "Mommy, are you crying?" she asked.

"No, no, pumpkin, I'm ok," she stuttered as she wiped her own eyes. Charlotte tipped her head and took a closer look at Sara.

"Why are you crying, mommy?" she asked.

Sara stopped wiping her eyes and looked down at the little girl. She was kneeling on the bed wearing her pink Tinkerbelle pajamas. Her curly hair was all messy and she held Chester in her arms loosely. Sara smiled at her but her smile quickly melted away and she brought her hand to her face. She started crying again and she felt Charlotte come up to her and hug her middle. Sara's sobs came out in heaving breaths. She tried to control them but they wouldn't stop. She cried and cried into her daughter's shoulder. Eventually she got the hang of breathing again and squeezed Charlotte tight. They pulled apart and Charlotte handed Chester to her.

"You can sleep with him tonight if it makes you feel better." She smiled and Sara let out half of a laugh.

"Thanks, pumpkin," Sara whispered and wiped her eyes. When she did she felt the part of her face Jeff had slapped. It was tender and she pressed it gently, wincing a little.

"Mommy, is that where Jeff hurt you?" Charlotte asked. Sara nodded. Charlotte looked down, then back up after a second.

"Do you remember when I falled off my tricycle and I hurted my knee really bad on the sidewalk?" Sara nodded and smiled a little. "Well you said that it will all be better if you gave it a kiss. Do you want me to kiss it better?"

Again, the deductive powers of this child amazed her. Sara gave a little laugh and looked at the sweet little girl again. "Sure, sweetie," she said and turned her cheek toward Charlotte. She knelt higher on her knees and gave Sara a big loud kiss, smiling when she sat back down.

"Thank you, Charlotte. That was very kind of you," she said and reached out to stroke Charlotte's hair. While she did she looked behind her and saw the clock.

"Oh, no," Sara said and her eyes opened wide.

"What?" Charlotte asked.

"I am late for work," Sara exclaimed while she hopped up and started getting dressed. Charlotte moved to the side of the bed and let her legs hang over, with Chester resting in her lap.

"Can't you stay home today?" she asked in a whiny, five-year-old voice.

"No, Pumpkin, I'm sorry. I have to go to work," Sara gave her a sympathetic look as she pulled a shirt over her head. She grabbed the phone off the bedside table and called her cousin while she ran down the stairs, Charlotte following close behind her. Her cousin was a night owl and worked at home, usually during the night for reasons Sara couldn't understand. But she didn't complain because she could call on her to baby-sit at almost anytime and she would just bring her laptop over and make sure the house didn't burn down. She agreed to look after Charlotte that night and said she would be there within 20 minutes.

Sara ate a quick breakfast and got everything together for work, splashing on a little makeup to cover the bruise on her cheek. It was still very obvious she had one but she would have to think of a story to tell people. She was not about to let everyone know someone had hit her.

She made sure Charlotte stayed in bed (which took awhile because she didn't want Sara to leave) and ran out the door as soon as her cousin got there. She had already called Grissom and told him she would be late but she drove quickly anyway. She blew into the break room and everyone was already sitting down, discussing the latest rapist case. She sat down and looked up only to see everyone was looking at her.

"What?" she asked, trying to pretend she didn't know what they were looking at.

Everyone was silent for a second. Then Catherine spoke up. "What happened to your face?" she asked quietly.

Sara instinctively touched the bruise and looked down at the table. "It's nothing…I…I ran into the door," she lied.

Everyone kept looking at her funny. She could tell they didn't buy it but she shrugged it off. "What's going on today?" she asked wanting to change the subject.

Everyone stopped staring at her at once and they started to recap on what they were doing. Glad the attention was off her she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

They only had one new case that day and they decided Warrick was going to handle it. They split ways, all deciding to pour over evidence and try to figure this case out. Before they left the break room, however, Nick pulled Sara aside.

"Ok, how did you really get that bruise?" he asked, holding Sara by the arm.

"I told you…I opened the door and ran into it. Nothing big, Nick," she tried to lie her best. She had never been excellent at lying but she hoped to God he would believe her.

Nick narrowed his eyes at her. "You know I don't believe that right?" So much for that plan.

Sara looked down at her feet. But she looked up quick and set her face. "Well you should. That's what happened."

Nick' mouth formed a straight line. Sara could tell he didn't believe her. She kept her face set and waited him out, both locked in an un-agreed staring contest. Without warning he reached up with his middle and index finger, placing them carefully on the same side of her chin the bruise was on. She looked at his fingers and he moved her face slightly to get a better look at the bruise. Sara looked at the floor as he inspected it. He sucked in a breath and Sara moved her face from his fingers.

"I'm ok," she said quietly, avoiding his eyes and folding her arms, turning to leave.

**SnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickers**

Nick still didn't know what was wrong with Sara and it wasn't just the bruise. She was acting very defensive and quiet. She didn't talk unless it was absolutely necessary and when she did it was only two or three word sentences. He kept giving her side glances, wondering what was on her mind. How she really got that bruise.

At one point he tried to bring up a subject that she had been excited about for the past two nights; her dinner with Jeff. It was supposed to be tomorrow. He casually brought it up as they were looking over Jillian Haynes' clothes in the layout room.

"So, did Jeff tell you where you guys are going tomorrow night?"

He looked up as he finished the sentence and saw her close her eyes in what looked like frustration. "Are you ok?" he asked for the third time in the past hour.

"Yeah…" Sara pressed both hands on the table. "Can…can we just not talk about Jeff please?" she asked quietly.

"Why? Are you guys ok?" he asked, a little flutter going through his stomach.

"Yeah…" she lied then decided against it. "No. We had a big fight last night…it wasn't pretty." She spoke quietly and Nick could barely hear her, but he could tell this might just have something to do with the bruise on her face.

"What happened?" he asked again, glad to be finally getting somewhere.

"I don't want to talk about it," she said, still not looking at him.

"Are you sure?" Nick asked softly.

"Yes!" Sara shouted out of no-where. "I said I don't want to talk about it!" she finished and stormed out of the room.


	20. Crying in the Rain

**Author's note: I really like this chapter! Read and enjoy!**

**Chapter 20 – Crying in the Rain**

Nick stared after her with wide eyes. He put down the shoe he was holding and took off at a jog after her. She was speed walking and he saw her turn into lobby and he ran after her. When he got there he couldn't see her but he assumed she had gone outside. He took a few strides and pushed open the glass doors. When he got outside he looked around. At first it looked like she had just vanished but Nick wasn't going to let her get away that easily. He ran out into the parking lot, not caring that the rain was still coming down. He looked around and noticed her car was still in its usual place, so she couldn't have gone far. He went around to the side of the building and immediately saw her there.

She was sitting against the wall with her knees tucked up against her body. She was hugging them and she had buried her face in them and her shoulders were heaving up and down so Nick knew she was crying. There was an overhang on the roof so she was staying dry. He slowly made his way over to her, not wanting to scare her. When he reached her he kneeled down in front of her knees and rested his hands on her knees. Her head shot up, not expecting his touch. But when she saw it was him she closed her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" she asked quietly. The rain was pounding on the roof and the ground so it was hard to hear, but Nick made it out.

"Come to see if you were ok," he answered. He looked into her red eyes. He could see she was trying to fight them, but tears continued their path down her cheeks anyway. She closed her eyes and let a tiny sob out.

"Oh, Sara," Nick whispered, rubbing Sara's leg to comfort her. She let her head fall back into her knees. "What happened?" he asked again.

"I told him about when you came over and he got all…jealous. Then he yelled and I yelled and he got really angry. I don't know…I never saw that side of him and he just went…he went berserk." She ran her shaking fingers through her hair. Nick continued rubbing her leg and he urged her to continue with his eyes.

"He…he pinned me against the wall and yelled at me to stop yelling. I...he really scared me. And…" Sara let out another sob as she remembered the look on Charlotte's face when she had seen Sara pinned up on the wall.

"Charlotte walked in. She…she was terrified and he yelled at her and then….and then…" She reached up and touched the bruise on her cheek, feeling the tears go over her fingers. She looked down, not wanting to look at Nick.

"He punched you?" Nick asked.

Sara nodded. She closed her eyes and another sob escaped her. Nick shook his head and let out a breath. He knew he didn't like that guy for a reason. He looked up at the shaking woman in front of him. He felt so much compassion for her and wanted to help. He wanted to take the pain away. He wanted to go and hunt this Jeff guy down. Make his life a living hell, for making hers so. But right now, he needed to stop her tears. he needed to make her feel better. He reached over and touched the cheek opposite to the bruise. He slid his fingers underneath her ear, around her neck, and used his thumb to brush away the tears, softly and slowly, one by one.

Sara opened her eyes and looked into his. He looked like a little puppy, understanding that his master was upset, trying to make her feel better. She sniffed and leaned her head into his hand, closing their eyes again, letting out a shaky sob. Tears continued down her cheeks and he brushed every single one away, the entire time whispering, "It's going to be ok…it'll all be aright."

Eventually she did stop crying but she kept her eyes closed. She took a deep breath in through her nose and let out a shaky sigh.

"Feel better now?" Nick asked with a little sigh. She looked up and moved her head out of his hands, letting out a little laugh.

"Yes," she said with one nod. She took another breath and added, "Thank you."

"It's no problem, Sara. You know that." His hand slid down her arm and, even though it was chilly outside, she felt like her skin might melt right off. He went right down to her hand and squeezed it.

"Do you want to go back inside now? It's pretty cold." She nodded and he stood first, helping her up as he went. She let go of his hand and brushed herself off. Sara wiped her eyes before starting her way back into the lab.

"Ah, man. I am a mess," she mumbled as she walked with Nick into the lab. It was very dark outside and Sara had to wait a second for her eyes to get used to the change in the light. When they did, however, her jaw dropped. She felt anger, fear, and panic all rise in her stomach as the man in the chair saw her come in through the doors. Nick saw him too and Sara felt him tense up beside her.

"Sara!" Jeff almost yelled as he got up from his chair and ran over to her. As he got closer she took a step back, backing into the glass doors.


	21. War

**Author's Note: I like this one too :)! Hee hee Enjoy!**

**Chapter 21 – War**

"What…in hell, are you doing here?!" the anger decided to take precedence over the other emotions and her voice rose with every word.

"I…I came to apologize," Jeff said quickly. He had another bouquet of lilies in his hands. She looked down at them in disgust.

"Do…do you think you can just come down here?" Her voice was rising higher and higher and the other people sitting in the lobby were looking over at them. Sara saw them and let out a huffy breath, grabbing Jeff by the arm and leading him outside. They stayed by the side of the building so they didn't get wet and Sara started yelling at him.

"How DARE you come down here!" she was so angry she could barely get her words out.

"I know…I know Sara. I am so, so sorry. I completely lost my temper…"

"You can say that again!" she huffed, putting her hands on her hips and staring at him. If looks could kill, Jeff would probably be dead a few times by now.

"I…" Jeff tried to get out what he was trying to say which was difficult, seeing how mad Sara was getting. "Sara. You have to understand my position…"

"Pinning me against the wall," she said with feigned understanding.

"No, Sara. I thought you were cheating on me," he tried again.

"And what made you think that, Jeff? You had absolutely NO reason whatso_ever_ to think I was cheating on you!"

"Yes, I did Sara!" Jeff voice was rising now, "You talk about that man like he is the heaven and the earth! What was I supposed to think?"

"You were supposed to trust me Jeff," Sara took a step closer to him. "And to know that you can't trust me…that is the worst feeling in the world! No…No, wait a second. Maybe it beats out by being slapped by your boyfriend, but I guess you will never know that!" Sara said sarcastically.

Jeff closed his eyes. "I am so, so, so sorry, Sara," he said quietly. He held out the lilies to her and gave her a cautious little smile.

Sara looked at the flowers. She ripped them out of his hands and threw them on the ground. "You don't get it! You hurt me. There is nothing you can do Jeff! You hear me?! Nothing!" Sara turned around and tried to leave but Jeff grabbed her arm, spinning her around again.

"Let go of me," Sara said calmly, not moving at all, looking down at the hand squeezing her arm.

"Sara. I can't let you go like that."

"You couldn't seem to be able to let go of me yesterday either. We're having a replay here, Jeff. I really don't think that's the best way to say you're sorry." She gave him a sarcastic smile and tried to leave again, but he held on.

"Sara. I am trying my best. I need you to forgive me," Jeff begged.

"Let. Go. Of me. Jeff. Let go, right now" Sara's voice was rising, getting shakier as she went. She used all her strength to keep the tears from coming down again. She didn't want to cry in front of him.

"Sara. I made a mistake!" he yelled suddenly. "I'm apologizing for it! Why can't you forgive me?!" he grabbed onto her other shoulder with his other hand.

"I could never, ever forgive you. You scared the shit out of me AND my daughter." Sara spat at him in disgust.

"Yes, Sara! I know! I get it! You're mad! But so am I!" he shouted. "Wow he has temper problems," Sara thought.

Sara looked at him and squinted her eyes, shaking her head. "You don't get it at all. If you understood you wouldn't be getting mad at me now. You would let go of my arm! You would never ever come near me. Ever. You don't have any idea," she finished quietly.

"Sara!" Jeff yelled, shaking her once, "What is wrong with yo-" he stopped short as he felt the impact on his face.

Sara was taken a step forward before Jeff let go of her, but Nick caught her. He had suddenly appeared beside her and was holding her up to stop her from falling with the man on the ground. He was on all fours, trying to steady himself to stand up straight again.

"She said, let go," Nick said in a dangerously quiet voice. Jeff touched his mouth where it had split. He looked over at Nick while he stood.

"I heard her, Nick," he said once he steadied himself.

"It didn't look like you could hear her," Nick spat back, getting in Jeff's face.

"Nick, I'm ok," Sara said, putting a hand on his arm. As much as she did appreciate him punching Jeff, she didn't want him to get hurt either. She didn't want to see what happened when two big guys fought.

Nick looked down at Sara but before he cold talk, Jeff spoke up.

"I could hear her just fine. I needed to tell her something, which you, by the way, interrupted." Jeff's voice was dangerously quiet, almost matching Nick's and he too, went up into Nick's face.

"Step back, Jeff. I don't like guys getting in my space," he said pushing Jeff in the chest. He stepped back but went back with his own push. Nick pushed again before Sara went in to break them up. Before she could Jeff pushed Nick full in the face but it barely shook him. Sara pushed on Jeff's chest and pulled on Nick's arm, trying to get them both to stop. Out of nowhere someone else came up behind them all.

Warrick pushed past Sara and helped her pull the two men apart. He made a lot more progress then she did and managed to get them both apart, her holding onto Nick and Warrick pushing Jeff back saying, "Hey, hey! That's enough!"

"Go back where you came from!" Nick shouted at Jeff. Warrick almost lost him when Jeff tried to get at Nick but it didn't work. He pulled Jeff back.

"That's enough!" he shouted at both of them. "Dude, I think you should get out of here. Walk it off," Warrick said, walking off with Jeff.

Nick wiped away some blood that was coming out of his lip while Sara led him into the lab without any words. She sat him down in the break room and let him take a breather before she took some ice out of the little mini fridge, wrapping it in a cloth and walking over to Nick's chair. She pulled up one of her own and held the cloth to his swelling lip.

He looked down at her as she dabbed his lip with the cold cloth. "Thanks," she said after a minute or two.

"No problem," he said with a little bit of a lisp.

"No, Nick. It was a problem." She looked up at him, close to tears again. "You punched someone. For me." She shook her head and went back to dabbing his lip. "I don't know what I would have done if he hit me again," she whispered, feeling the tears come down. Nick put a hand on the cloth and lowered it down. Sara closed her eyes, trying desperately not to cry again. Nick raised his arms and wrapped her in a hug, resting his chin on the top of her head.


	22. The Little White Teddy Bear

**Chapter 22 – The Little White Teddy Bear**

"What the hell happened?!" Catherine stormed into the break room and saw Nick comforting a crying Sara. She paused a moment with her eyes wide open then asked her question again, a little nicer this time.

"What in hell happened?" She took a few steps closer to the pair sitting in opposite chairs.

"A…there was a guy harassing Sara," Nick explained, a little lisp-y through his fat lip.

"What guy?" Catherine asked Sara.

"A guy I was dating. Its fine now though. We're both ok." Sara sniffed and gave Catherine a small smile.

Catherine shook her head slightly and sat down, running a hand through her hair. Just then Warrick came in to join them.

"What was that all about? I just had to convince a random guy I have never seen not to file a police report." Warrick put his hands on his hips and looked expectantly at Nick.

Nick looked down at his hands. "He was trying to hurt Sara," he mumbled.

That changed Warrick's expression. "What? What did he...are you ok?" he stuttered.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Nick got him off me."

"Did…do you know this guy?" he asked. His reaction was similar to Catherine's; running his hands through his hair and flopping down into a chair.

"Yeah. He was sort of…my boyfriend." Sara didn't know why but she felt guilty. Like she had done something horribly wrong.

Warrick and Catherine both stared at her with identical looks. No-one said anything and it was making Sara really uncomfortable. Luckily Greg came in and broke the silence. He was oblivious to what was happening so he came in in a cheery mood.

"What's happening guys?" he asked, heading straight for the coffee pot. He turned to face them when he got no reaction and saw the somber look on everyone's faces.

"Who died?" he asked, turning his attention to the coffee again.

"Sara just got attacked," Catherine said by way of shutting him up.

"Oh my God! Sara." Greg sat down in yet another chair and put on a concerned face.

"No, no, no. I didn't get attacked," Sara said, still feeling guilty and having no idea why.

"Well a guy shaking you and not letting go looks like attacking," Nick said.

"How…how did you get a fat lip?" Greg asked. He was a little confused.

"I stepped in. He punched me in the face." Nick raised a finger to his tender lip.

Everyone fell into that uncomfortable silence again. Sara still hadn't made eye contact with anyone. She couldn't take it. She felt it. She felt it coming. She closed her eyes and willed them back. She looked at her watch. With any luck she could get out of here unnoticed. By some kind of miracle, shift had ended 10 minutes ago and Sara slapped her thighs with both hands.

"Well, I think I'm going to leave. It's been a long night." She stood up and started out the door. When she got to the doorway she stopped and turned around. "Thanks again, Nick." She gave him a little smile then left, almost at a run.

**SnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickers**

When Sara got home she immediately went up to her daughter's room. She was still asleep so Sara knelt down in front of her bed and tried to keep her crying to a minimum. She reached out with a shaky hand and touched her hair softly. She pushed a strand behind her ear and tilted her head and smiled as she sighed in her sleep. She kissed the child on her forehead and stood up to leave.

She thanked her cousin and took off her clothes to take a hot shower before she had to drive Charlotte to school. The shower was nice but she didn't end up washing anything…just sitting under the hot water with closed eyes, trying to wash all her worries away. When she got out Charlotte was up and sitting on the floor playing with Chester.

"Hey, pumpkin. How did you sleep?" she asked.

"Good," she answered. She got up off the floor and ran to hug her mother. "I missed you," she whispered into Sara's stomach.

"I missed you too." They stood there and hugged for a minute then Charlotte pulled away a little and looked up at her mom.

"Do I have to go to school today?" she whined.

"Yes, you do," Sara smiled and turned to go into the kitchen to make Charlotte some breakfast.

"But Mommy!" Charlotte put on her best whiny voice and accentuated her steps as she followed her mom.

"But, Charlotte!" Sara matched Charlotte's whiny tone and bent at the waist so she was eye level with the small girl. Charlotte put on a mad pouty face and crossed her arms, and Sara matched it identically. It only took a few second for Charlotte's reluctant smile to push through. Sara stood up straight and said, "You're going to school."

"But why do I have to?" Charlotte asked…a little less whiny.

"I thought you liked school?" Sara asked, taking the milk out of the fridge.

"I do like school. But I don't want to go 'cause then I won't be here. I want to stay with you." Charlotte put on a puppy-dog face.

Sara smiled. "Well that's sweet, pumpkin, but you have to go to school. And you know you'll see me after."

"Yeah." It didn't seem to satisfy her.

Sara made her a bowl of Cheerios and drove her to school with an extra big hug good-bye today. She drove home, smiling the whole way despite what had happened that night. She turned on the radio but that just brought her mood down again; they mentioned that it was Valentine's Day. She had totally forgotten.

"Yeah, yeah. The holiday of love," Sara said sarcastically to the radio, switching it off again. For the past 5 years she had hated Valentine's Day. It only reminded her that she was without love for another year in a row. And this year is was worse. Jeff had gotten her spirit's up only to make them come crashing down.

She drove the rest of the way home, storming through the door when she got there. She wasn't tired. She was already clean. She tidied the kitchen for something to do but found that that had only taken up about 4 minutes. She leaned against the counter and waited for an idea of something to do to pop in her head. She was tapping her fingers on the side of the counter when the doorbell rang. She looked in the direction of the door before pushing herself off the counter to go and get it. She looked through the peep hole and gasped at who she saw on the doorstep, wrenching the door open for him.

"Nick!" she almost yelled in his face.

He smiled at her reaction to see him. His lip was considerably smaller and he looked happier then he had before.

"What are you doing here?" Sara asked. She was a little confused.

Nick looked down at his feet. "Well. Umm one time a girl said to me that Valentines Day was only good if someone brought you a gift. And since…well…" Nick scratched his head, trying to find the right way to say it. "I figured I would bring you one." He smiled and took a white teddy bear out from behind his back.

Sara's mouth fell open. She looked down at the little bear. He was fluffy and white and his head was tilted to the side. He had arms stretched out in front of him and he was holding a card. She reached out her hands and took him, looking up at Nick. She tried to say something but she was completely speechless so she just smiled. She held the bear as if he was made of glass and she tried to speak again.

"Nick…" she managed. Now it seemed like he was lost for words. "He…he's beautiful."

"Read the card," he whispered. She took the card out from the bear's hands. She opened it, her hands shaking a little.

'Dear Sara. I know you were looking forward to Valentine's Day and I thought I might cheer you up a little. I saw this little white bear and it screamed your name so I decided to get it to brighten your mood. I know Valentines Day can be the best day of the year and I just want to say that you shouldn't let one guy ruin it for you. He wasn't worth it anyway. You deserve a whole lot better. Lots of Love, Nick.'

Sara's hand was covering her mouth. A single tear fell onto the card, smudging the ink. She looked up at the man in front of her. He was so handsome standing there. He had his hands in his pockets and was hunched over a little, waiting for her reaction.

"I just thought it might cheer you up," he mumbled. Sara took a step forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her lips against his. Nick was completely taken off guard and opened his eyes wide. Sara still had the bear and the card in her hand but she pulled on his head softly to get him into it. He slid his arms to her waist and gently touched her hips. Sara could barely believe she was doing this but it felt like…she wasn't sure what it felt like. Good maybe. No…no, definatly great.

She pulled back only about 2 inches after a moment. She looked into his deep brown eyes. The tears were still falling down her cheeks. She wasn't sure if they were still from the card or maybe from that kiss. Nick's eyebrows were raised so high they might just have joined in with his hair. They didn't say anything, just stood there, still wrapped in each other's arms.

"Wow," Nick whispered after a second. Sara smiled and they both laughed a little. Nick closed that two inches again and they continued kissing. On the doorstep. In the rain.

**Author's Note: Is that what you were looking for? Hee hee I liked writing that chapter lol :)**


	23. When Everything Goes Wrong

**Author's Note: Did you like that last one? I did hee hee but that's just my biased opinion. Anyways….you might not like this one…hence the name of the chapter. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 23 – When Everything Goes Wrong**

Nick left after a while. They had sat down in Sara's living room and talked. About nothing, really, but they talked. Nick kept her hand in his, telling her the entire time that he had been waiting for the day he could kiss her. He left just before Charlotte was expected home. When she did walk through the door Sara made her lunch and spent the afternoon playing with her and Chester. In Sara's opinion, it was one of the best Valentines Days she had ever had.

When Sara left Charlotte to go to work she was in a much better mood. She hummed a little tune as she walked down the hall to the break room at the start of shift. She greeted Catherine and Warrick and sat down with a smile on her face. They waited for Nick and Grissom to arrive, making small talk. Grissom showed up 5 minutes late and sat down in a huff with a few files and papers askew in his hands.

"Alright, let's get started then," he said, dumping his arm load onto the table.

"Wait…" Sara started.

"…Where's Nick?" Warrick finished.

Grissom looked up. He gave them a blank look. "I thought he was already here."

Everyone looked at each other. "I don't know where he is. I'll call him in a minute," Grissom said, looking down at his papers again.

Everyone shrugged it off and went back to work. When they were finished Grissom took out his cell phone. Sara pretended to be getting a cup of coffee but she listened in on his half of the conversation. But, to her disappointment, Grissom didn't say anything. He closed his phone and tried it again with the same result.

"Hmm," Grissom said to himself.

"What's up?" Sara tried to seem nonchalant.

"He's not answering his phone," he answered.

"Hmm," Sara repeated. She stood up after a second and took out her own cell phone, dialing as she left the room. The phone rang six times then went into his message machine. She tried his home number with the same result.

"Where are you, Nick?" she asked her phone. She walked into the lobby, seeing Catherine sitting in one of the chairs, he head in her hands.

"What's up, Cath?" she asked.

"I…he sent…I got another….another letter," she stuttered.

"What?" Sara's eyes opened wide. "Where?" she didn't see anything in Catherine's hand, but on the floor, a piece of paper and an envelope lay at her feet.

"I can't touch it. I…I can't do it. I can't read it," Catherine mumbled.

Sara searched around in her pocket, coming out with a latex glove. She snapped it on, taking a deep breath and picking up the two pieces of paper. She looked at the letter first.

'I have him. Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about. I have him. You have a chance to get him back, but it won't be easy. You will wire $1 000 000 to The following P.O.Box if you ever want to get him back. You have 24 hours. This is payback.'

Sara's mood changed in a split second the colorful letter's taunted her consciousness. They swam in and out of focus as she teetered on her feet. She grabbed behind her and her hand met the arm of a chair. She sat down. Catherine was watching her reaction.

"What….what does it say?" she asked quietly.

Sara's voice wouldn't work. Her hearing almost didn't either but she let out a high squeak in substitute of speech.

"What does it say?" a little annoyed this time.

"Oh my God…" Sara whispered.

"What does it say?" quietly again.

Grissom walked by on his was from the break room and saw the two women sitting down. He saw Sara's face and furrowed his eyebrows.

"What's wrong?"

His question went unanswered as Sara mumbled to herself. "Oh my God…Oh….my dear God," she mumbled, tears coming down but she barely noticed.

"What's that?" Grissom asked, indicating the letter in Sara's hand.

"The…the guy...he sent me another letter," Catherine said making a grab for the letter but Grissom got it first. He read it quickly and his head shot up, looking at nothing.

"What…what are we going to do?" Sara asked no-one in particular.

"What does it say?" Catherine asked again, grabbing the letter from Grissom, looking at both people in front of her before reading the letter. Her curiosity had overcome her fear.

"Oh my God," she whispered when she finished. "What are we going to do?" She repeated Sara's question. Grissom whipped out his cell phone without saying anything. He dialed a number and walked away, starting his conversation with Brass as he went.

"We have a problem," he started. Sara and Catherine looked at each other and got up to follow him. Grissom talked to Brass for only a couple of minutes. He didn't acknowledge the girls behind him, but led then to QD. He took the letter from Catherine and Put it on the desk.

"Another letter?" the trainee in QD asked.

"Yes. Print it, run it…everything you did on the other letters. I need this one," Grissom said, taking a picture of it while he spoke.

"Ok," the trainee said, snapping on a fresh pair of gloves.

Grissom turned and left, Catherine and Sara following him.

"Grissom…what are we going to do?" Catherine asked, running up a step to get beside Grissom.

"I don't know. We need to have a meeting. Meet me in the break room in 5 minutes."


	24. Kidnapped

**Authors Note: I couldn't let you have too much happiness at once lol. I decided to shake things up a little :) keep you on your toes. Oh and a bunch of people asked how much more I would be adding…the answer is LOTS! I have lots and lots of ideas about this story and it is nowhere near done yet! Enjoy! And Review!**

**Chapter 24 – Kidnapped**

Sara sat in the break room, her head in her hands. "Why does everything happen to me?" she asked the table softly. She was seriously considering she was cursed when she heard people walk into the room. She didn't look up, just kept listening. To her amazement she hadn't cried yet. Maybe she was just in shock.

The meeting went by without Sara saying anything. She listened intently to what everyone else said, tying to work her brain for any idea as to where Nick could be. The group concluded that Catherine had been sent the letter because the kidnapper didn't know how to get to anyone else. He might contact her again so she was supposed to stay at the lab. Sure enough, by the time their meeting was over Catherine's cell phone was ringing. She listened to a few words then pressed speaker so everyone could hear.

"I bet you are wondering where he is." An evil and obviously modified voice rang in their ears. Catherine's face had gone white and Sara wanted to shout out to the man to give her back her Nicky.

"Y-yes I am," Catherine said nervously, biting at a fingernail.

He cackled into the phone. "You are going to have to work for that. I mentioned my price in the letter?"

"Yes. Where is Nick?" she demanded.

Again the cackle. "Wouldn't you like to know? You know my price. Get it to me and I give your precious Nick back to you."

"Why are you doing this?" Catherine asked, her voice getting a little shaky.

"Because you interrupted me!" he shouted. "You brought this on him! It was you! You and that bitch that walked in on me! I saw you with Jillian Haynes. You are perfect." His voice went from angry to obsessively longing. "You will get him back when I get the money," he said in a sing-song voice, "And I will see you later, Catherine." He hung up the phone and left the group staring wide-eyed at Catherine's phone. She shut it and threw it on the table, walking quickly out of the room.

Warrick stood up and followed her out. He followed her out into the parking lot where she stopped at her car. He walked up behind her and put a hand on her shaking shoulder. She sucked in a breath and spun around, clutching her heart.

"You scared me," she said, looking down and wiping a tear from her cheek.

"Sorry," he said.

Catherine stared at her feet. "Its ok, Cath," Warrick said, trying to comfort her.

"No, its not!" Catherine yelled. Warrick's eye brows shot up. She had never yelled at him before. "He scares the crap out of me! I hate being this scared of anything," she finished in a small voice.

"Cath, everyone would understand. The guy attacked you. Even the strongest person in the world would be scared of someone like that." Warrick stepped closer to the shaking woman in font of him. She was hugging herself as if she was cold, trying to stop the trembling. He reached out and touched her arm as she started crying again. He wrapped deep in a hug and held her head as she cried into his chest.

"Will you stay with me? Through this case," she asked after a minute or two. "I don't think I can do it alone." She looked up at him as he smiled.

"Definatly."

**SnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickers**

Nick always slept in on Saturdays. It was his day off and he enjoyed lying in his bed like he didn't have to do anything all day. He relished his bed and sighed as he woke up but didn't open his eyes. He wanted to go back to sleep but couldn't there was something puzzling. He opened his eyes and met near complete darkness; expected. He tried to sit up but it didn't work. He was pulled back by his wrists. He lay back down, finally realizing that this was not his bed. He pulled on his left wrist, trying to get it to meet his right, but it only made it to his other elbow before pulling back. There was a small window off to his right. He could tell it was nighttime but not much else. There was a little bit of light coming from the moon and he tried to focus his eyes so he could see why he was restrained by the wrists.

He moved his arms around a little and something glimmered in the light. He did it again and realized he was chained. "Chained?" he thought. To what? Where? Why? He brought his hands together and tested the restraints. He followed his chain with one hand until he felt where it was chained to. Wrought iron. A wrought iron post. A wrought iron post? He felt it a little more. He was chained to the bed. Chained to the bed?

He propped himself up on his elbows and looked around. He couldn't tell how big the room was, were the door was, what else was in there with him. All he could really see was the right side of his bed and the floor below the window. He looked down at the bed he was lying on. It was an old fashioned bed with the wrought iron posts and a little design on the head board. The mattress had a sheet overtop of it but that was it. He had noticed the pillow at his head but it was lumpy and uncomfortable.

Nick started to wonder when he was going to get out. He tried to calm himself but he was panicking. He couldn't remember how he got here or what he was doing before he got here. He was wondering all these things when a flood of light appeared to his left. He squinted at the sudden change in light and saw that it was a door. The light was flooding in, only obstructed by a tall man, standing in the doorway.

"Hello, Nick," the figure said in a crazed voice. "Nick to finally meet you."


	25. The Second Call

**Author's Note: I meant NICE to finally meet you on that last line in the other chapter lol not Nick. Sorry bout that I'm typing really fast.:)**

**Chapter 25 – The Second Call**

"We traced the call," Brass told Grissom. He had called while the kidnapper had called Catherine.

"It's coming from a cell phone that was stolen yesterday. We didn't get to trace it to a specific location but we know it came from the desert. South of the city."

"Ok, Jim. Thanks." Grissom hung up the phone with a heavy heart. He really didn't like this. He was drawing blanks everywhere and he couldn't tell what to do next.

He, Warrick and Sara were headed to Nick's house now to see what they could find there. When they got there it was very obvious the kidnapper had forced his way in. The door was open with chipped paint and splintered wood around the latch. Warrick and Sara stood outside, completely speechless, while Grissom printed the handle and took samples of the splinters on the ground. Then he went inside and took a look around the room. He was standing on a linoleum floor in the front entrance and made a mental note to static-lift it. They all took a slow walk around and took in everything they could without actually touching anything. They hugged the walls, going through each room, taking in important details.

There was an obvious sign of struggle in the living room. There was a shattered lamp on the ground and an upturned chair. The bookshelf off to the side was nearly empty of books which were all scattered on the floor. There was a cupboard near the door that was open with the door hanging off and when Sara looked into it later, she found Nick's gun.

"He was trying to get his gun," she said to Warrick with a tremor in her voice.

"He put up a good fight," Warrick said. He was collecting up glass from the floor when he spotted some blood on one. "Nick could be injured…or this could be the attackers," Warrick said more to himself then Sara.

Sara nodded and went back into the living room to join Warrick. She knelt down and looked at the floor with everything scattered around it. She didn't do anything; just looked. Warrick noticed and looked up. Sara was shaking her head.

"We'll get him back, Sar," Warrick tried to reassure her.

Sara put one elbow on her knee and rested her head in her fingers, rubbing her temple.

"Sara?" Warrick asked.

"Yeah…I know," she whispered, not looking at him.

"You gonna help me with this glass?" he asked, trying to change the subject. Sara let out a big sigh from puffed cheeks and started gathering glass from the floor. Grissom walked in from Nick's bedroom empty handed.

"Nothing in there," he stated. He looked around the room Sara and Warrick were working in. the entrance to the house was greeted by a little linoleum-floored hallway. There was a pillar rising up from the floor near the end that had a chunk of plaster hit out of it. Grissom walked over to it and turned on his mag-light. There was black something in the gash so Grissom scarped it off and put it in a little paper evidence bag.

**SnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickers**

"W-what am I doing here?" Nick asked nervously.

The cackle in his voice chilled him to the bone. "You and your little friends have been looking into things that aren't their business. I decided to give them something else to look for." He pulled a chair out of the blackness of the corner of the room and sat down about three feet away from Nick's bed. "How good are your friends at finding things?" he whispered with a menacing smile. Nick could see his face and recognized it from the file; George Shempsky.

"Exceptional," Nick spat in disgust.

"Well I should hope so. For your sake anyway." He got up from his chair and walked out the door, laughing. "I'll be back."

"Wait!" Nick yelled as the door slammed shut. "Wait," he said, softer this time. The tears came down as he heard the door lock behind George. Nick rested his head against the pillow in frustration. "I need to get out of here!" Nick yelled to himself. He looked out the window again. The sky was turning a pale blue as dawn came upon them. He watched the sun come up and tried to think how he was going to get out of here.

**SnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickers**

The trio spent a few hours at Nick's place before going back to the lab with their evidence. Catherine was in charge of getting the money together and she was having some problems. She had called Nick's parents and they were on their way down. Meanwhile she was trying to reason with the department to gather up money.

Sara was having a hard time thinking straight. Even if Nick hadn't kissed her yesterday she would still be torn up about this. Nick was the kindest person on the team and was extremely smart. Not to mention he was an excellent kisser. That brought a smile to her face. But that smile was quickly wiped off her face by another thought; she may never be able to do it again.

When they got back to the lab they checked in with Catherine. She told them she was having little luck getting the money together and she might need some help. Sara and Warrick were in the break room with her, having a much needed cup of coffee when Catherine's cell phone rang. She checked the id and noticed it was the same number as the first call. She opened her eyes wide and told Warrick to call Brass as she opened her phone, putting it on speaker right away.

"Hello?" she asked with a tremor in her voice.

"Hello Catherine," the modified voice greeted as if they were talking about the weather. "How are you this morning?" he asked cheerfully.

"A little tired. How's Nick doing?" she asked with feigned cheerfulness.

"Oh, he's sitting here with me." Both Catherine and Sara's heads shot up at this. "I don't know if he wants to talk to you though."

Lying in his bed, George had tapped Nick's mouth shut. He was now trying to get it off but it wasn't working. He was trying to yell because the phone was on speaker, taunting Nick.

"Can…could you put him on?" Catherine asked nervously.

George looked at Nick. "Sure. Hold on just a second." George reached over and ripped the tape off Nick's mouth, making an awful sound that rang in Sara's ears on the other side of the line.

"Catherine! Don't give him anything! Don't do it! He just wants to hurt you!" Nick shouted at the phone.

Catherine and Sara looked at each other. Sara's hand was over her mouth. Catherine tried to steady her voice so she could talk to Nick. "Nick…just listen to me…we'll get you back! I promise…Nicky…" The dial tone rang in their ears.


	26. Trace

**Chapter 26 - Trace**

"Bastered!" Sara shouted at the phone, standing up so fast her chair fell over. Catherine shut the phone and threw it on the table for the second time that night. She put her head in her hands and tried to keep the tears back.

Warrick walked back into the room, shutting his own phone. He had called Brass and asked him to trace the call. "What did he say?" he asked after seeing that they were no longer on the phone.

"Nothing important. We know Nick is alive though," Catherine said in a monotone voice.

"You spoke to him?"

"Yeah. He put him on." Her voice was getting shaky again so Warrick put a hand on hers. Sara had taken her phone out and was calling Grissom.

"Brass traced the call. He said he would get back to me." Warrick tried to present come kind of comfort. Catherine nodded.

"Grissom. We got another call," Sara said into her phone.

"What did he say?" Grissom asked.

"Nick is alive. We don't know where but he talked to us." Sara's voice was getting shaky as she talked about Nick.

"Ok…where are you?"

"Break room."

"Ok. I'll be right over."

Grissom walked in about 3 minutes later. They filled him in on what the kidnapper had said. Warrick's phone rang a few seconds later.

"We've got the trace," Brass said in Warrick's ear.

"Where?"

"Out near Sloan Road. Off the Las Vegas Boulevard." Brass had excitement in his voice. "We have a location."

"Ok. I'll meet you at the police station."

"Bring everyone," he said before hanging up.

"Brass traced the call!" Warrick said, getting excited. "Come on, he's going there now!" Everyone went wide-eyed and sat there a second looking at each other before all getting up at the same time, following Warrick out the door.

**SnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickers**

Nick lay on the bed. He was starting to get uncomfortable lying on this lumpy mattress but that was the least of his worries. It was getting very hot in this room and Nick was sweating profusely. It was now day time and he could see most of the room. He was in some kind of basement. The window was close to the ceiling and the walls were all rock. The floor looked like cement and the bed he was lying in was up against the wall between the window and door. The room didn't have much in it. Nick could see a few boxes on the other wall but not much else.

He was thinking a lot about that call to Catherine. He had tried to talk to her bu George had hung up the phone too quickly. He thought that Warrick or Sara were probably in the room when he was shouting.

He had gotten a chance to take a closer look at his hand cuffs. He had already tried getting them open without much luck. He didn't really know what time it was but he suspected it was before noon when he rolled over. The chains had enough length to them to let him roll onto his side but when he did he rolled back over. There was something in his pocket that dug into him when he leaned on that side. He couldn't remember what it was so he went searching. It was hard to get his hands in his pocket but he did eventually. He came out with his key chain. He looked at it a second.

"This could work," he said to himself. He put the keys in his right hand and tried just shoving any key inside. All of them were too big so it didn't work. After trying multiple times he put the keys down at his side and gave up. He thought maybe there was something else he could use in his pocket so he went digging again. He came out with his pocket knife.

"Not much of a kidnapper," he said to the knife. "He let me keep my knife."

Nick opened the knife as best he could without cutting himself and tried to shove it into the keyhole of the cuffs. That didn't work so he tried a smaller knife. That didn't work either. He started mumbling to the knife as he tried other attachments in the key hole. "Come on…come on you can do it." He had been through nearly all of them when he got to a little attachment he never knew the use for. He shoved it into the key hole and wiggled it and pulled and pushed up and down. When he heard a click he stopped short.


	27. Free

**Chapter 27 – Free**

He carefully took the thing out and tried to open the cuff. It worked. Nick let his head fall back onto the pillow and he laughed and cried at the same time. He slid his hand out and used the knife to undo the other cuff.

"I'm free," he whispered to himself. He sat up in the bed, rubbing his wrists and looking around. Now he had to get out of this room. He knew he wouldn't be able to get out the door because George had locked it. He stood up and walked over to the window. The sill was about 6 feet off the ground and Nick had to stand on his tip toes to see out. He figured he could probably fit through it if he could get it open and started working on that right away.

**SnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickers**

A long line of cop cars sped down Las Vegas Boulevard with their sirens wailing. The CSIs car was in the middle of the line with Warrick behind the wheel. Sara and Catherine were sitting in the back, holding on for dear life as Warrick sped down the highway, barely blinking. They went for a few miles before turning onto Sloan Road. Sara looked out her window and saw nothing but desert.

"There's nothing out here," she said to Catherine.

"A perfect place to hide," she answered.

The line of cars pulled onto the side. Other then desert there were a few houses widely spaced but that was it. Sara got out of the car and saw the SWAT team arm themselves at the door. Brass came by and told them to stay back until they had cleared it but Sara wasn't going to listen to him. She had her vest on and was about to pull out her gun when Grissom stopped her.

"We need to stay here," he said with a hand on her arm.

"But Grissom, I want to go in there."

"No, Sara. They'll get him out. Don't worry." He gave her a forced smile and Sara put her gun away. She sighed and leaned against the car, folding her arms. She watched intently as the SWAT team went in quietly, searching the rooms. She heard them shouting, "clear" and she walked closer to the house. She heard then burst through doors. They went out of earshot and Sara bit her lip, wondering what was going on.

**SnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickers**

Nick didn't want to break the window because that would tell George that he had gotten free. He tried to open it but it was locked. He tried cutting away at the lock but it didn't get very far. He decided that breaking the glass was the only way to do it. He was just about to do it when he saw something outside. It was a person with black boots so he ducked down, still watching, just in case it was Shempsky.

He saw a line of people in black boots and he tried to get a better look at them. Then it hit him; they were the SWAT team! He got away from the window and sat on the bed as he heard someone running down the stairs. He panicked briefly as he heard the locks slide and George burst into the room, shutting the door behind him, not even looking at Nick. Nick lay down slowly, trying to make it look like he hadn't gotten himself free. He took the knife off the bed and opened it, putting it behind his back, just in case.

George turned around, still not looking at Nick, pacing the room with a gun in his hand. He mumbled to himself and Nick heard the door burst open upstairs. George and Nick looked at the ceiling in unison as they heard people burst through doors calling out "clear!"

George looked at Nick but he didn't notice. "What are you doing?!" he snarled, catching Nick's attention. Nick sat wide eyed as George gave him an evil smile. He had brownish teeth and when he smiled Nick could tell he was insane.

More doors banged open as George raised his gun to Nick's head. "Thought you could fool me?" he whispered.

What happened next went by so fast Nick couldn't tell what came first when he tried to recall it later. The same time Nick pulled the knife out from behind his back he stood up, startling Shempsky. He caught him off guard; he lowered his gun for a second then raised it again. But Nick was too quick. He put all his force behind it and he brought the knife down into his chest.

As soon as he did, someone pounded on the door. It didn't open so it was pounded again, breaking it this time. 5 men all in black ran into the room. The men caught his attention and he didn't notice when George collapsed forward onto Nick, knocking them both onto the bed. The men in black ran forward and pulled George and Nick off the bed.

"I'm a cop…I'm a cop," Nick said with his hands raised, all out of breath. One man checked Shempsky's pulse and cuffed him. He was trying to suck in breath so the man laid him on the floor, starting first aid.

**SnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickers**

Sara couldn't hear anything. She was standing with Catherine and the pair stood there, barely breathing. The silence was unnerving. She was standing close to Brass and the cackle of his radio startled her.

"We need a paramedic down here. Suspect has been taken down," someone said. Sara looked at Brass. What did that mean? The guy was dead? What about Nick? She looked over at Catherine who had a look that seemed to match what Sara was feeling. There had been an ambulance in the long line of cars and the paramedics were ready in case they were needed. At the call on Brass' radio the pair raced into the house with the stretcher.

After another 10 minutes Brass told the CSIs they could go in. The paramedics had taken George out but they still hadn't heard anything about Nick. They assumed he was still in there. Sara practically ran into the house. Brass was leading the way and he went into the basement, Sara nearly on top of him. They saw the broken door and went into a room that looked a little like a cellar. She looked around and saw Nick sitting on a bed against the wall.

"Nick," she cried softly. For some reason her legs wouldn't take her anywhere even though she would have wanted nothing more then to run to him and wrap her arms around his obviously shaking body.

Nick looked up at his name and saw Sara standing by the doorway. Relief washed over him when he saw her. He stood up. It was almost as if him standing had released Sara she ran over to him seeing the blood on his shirt just before she got to him. The CSI in her prevented her from touching him.

"What happened?" she asked, looking down at his shirt.

"I stabbed him," he said, unusually calm.

"You stabbed him?" she asked looking up.

"I stabbed him," he said again. She took his hand and looked up at him with teary eyes and a smile.

"Are you ok?"

"Perfect, now that you're here." Nick smiled and ran a finger down the side of her face. She closed her eyed and sighed, almost as if she hadn't taken a breath since he had gone.


	28. Sleepover

**Chapter 28 – Sleepover**

Nick had to be processed and questioned before he could go home. Sara insisted she stay with him. At about 2:30 she got a call from Grissom saying that George was out of surgery and would probably live. They would talk to him when he was awake.

It was 5 before Nick was allowed to go home. Sara drove him home only to see that the Crime Scene tape was still around his door. Sara called Brass and found out that Nick shouldn't be going into his house just yet. Sara told him this.

"But, Nick, you are welcome to stay with me…if you want to that is," she looked down at her hands as she spoke.

Nick was unusually calm again. He had been ever since they had found him in that basement. He smiled at Sara. "I would love to stay with you and Charlotte."

Sara smiled at him. She looked at him a minute before starting the car and driving to her place.

It was almost dinnertime and Sara hadn't been home in nearly 24 hours. When she did get home she greeted Charlotte with a big hug. No matter how much she loved her job, she always missed her daughter when she was gone. When Charlotte saw Nick she got very excited.

"What's Nick doing here?!" she asked excitedly.

"He's going to stay over tonight."

"Like on a sleepover?" Charlotte asked excited.

"Yeah. Like a sleepover," Sara said with a smile.

Charlotte was very excited and let out a squeal, giving Nick a hug. Sara loved how much Charlotte loved Nick. Sara made dinner while Charlotte showed Nick Chester's boo-boo. She had tripped at school and gotten a band-aid so she thought Chester should have one too.

After Dinner the three sat on the couch and watched a movie. Charlotte wanted to sit beside both of them so she sat in the middle, holding both their hands. She fell asleep very soon and was rested up against Nick. Sara didn't notice for a little while but by that time Nick was asleep too. She smiled at the pair cuddled up on the couch. She tried to pick Charlotte up without waking Nick too but that didn't work. She had Charlotte almost up and Nick woke with a start.

She adjusted Charlotte in her arms and said, "I'm sorry I woke you. I wanted to bring her upstairs."

Nick rubbed his eyes and sat up. "That's ok. I should probably go to bed too." He stood as Sara brought her daughter up to her bedroom. She was already in her pajamas so Sara just laid her in the bed. She kissed the child's forehead and turned around, seeing Nick in the doorway.

"Hey," she whispered with a smile.

"Where am I sleeping?" he asked.

"Wherever you want to," Sara answered.

Nick pretended to think it over for a second. "Your bedroom?" he asked.

Sara smiled. She walked up to him and took him by the hand. The walked into Sara's room and got ready for bed. By the time Sara slipped into bed Nick was already asleep on his side. He had had a really hard day and Sara couldn't blame him. She turned off her light and rested her head on the pillow and closed her eyes, listening to Nick's breathing. When he spoke he startled her.

"Thanks," he whispered.

"For what?" she asked.

"Staying with me today. I couldn't have done it if you weren't there." It was dark but Sara could see he was smiling at her. She smiled back and rested her hand on the one he had on his pillow.

"I wanted to be there. Nick," she said softly.

"But you didn't have to be. It…it was really nice," he said, his voice getting a little shaky.

"Nick. Do you know how much you mean to me?" she asked. "You…you're my favorite person in this whole world and I love you."


	29. Love

**Author's Note: the beginning part I came up with myself. You can quote me lol jk. I love writing this chapter! I love this story! Tell me if you like it too! I really want to know if I'm going in the right general direction here! Enjoy the sappiest chapter yet lol!**

**Chapter 29 – Love**

Love is a tricky thing. Some people search their whole life for it and others want nothing to do with it. Some put it on a pedestal as the greatest thing in the world and still others think love is the worst thing anyone could come upon. Some people can never have love and others fall in love multiple times. Love can be hidden somewhere or be the most obvious thing in the world. You can search for it your whole life and never even come across it or you can stumble across it when you least expect. This was one of those times.

As soon as Sara said 'I love you,' she surprised herself. She looked at him in the dark and watched him look at her, surprised as well. She was about to say something when,

"You…you love me?" he asked.

Sara looked down a second. He had brought his other hand up and was holding hers in both of his. She couldn't believe she had just said that and she wasn't completely sure if it was the right thing to say. She felt…so many things about Nick but she wasn't totally sure if love was one of them. She tried to think of what to say and, like with every other difficult situation she had ever had, her brain started fighting with her.

"You love him?! Where did this come from?" one half screamed at her.

"Of coarse you do! Say you do! You do!" the other half contradicted.

"Don't say it! You'll regret it!"

"You love him! Say it!"

"I…" Sara tried. Nick sat there, as amazed as she was at what she had just said. "I…I…I love you," she finished. She still couldn't believe it but she did. She did. It was the hardest thing in the world to say but she did.

"What am I going to do with you?! You don't listen to anything I say!" her brain yelled.

"You do?" Nick was completely taken aback. He had never expected that. Not in a million years. He thought he would be the first to say it but here she was, telling him she loved him.

Sara's mouth seemed to be broken. She couldn't talk…could barely breathe. She was so surprised that she had let herself do that. Just say that she loved him. No, just let herself love him. It was scaring her. She was scaring herself. She tried to breathe but it was coming out in short gasps.

"Sara?" he asked. He thought she was hyperventilating or something. "Sara? Are you ok?" he asked, getting worried.

Sara continued trying to breathe; almost not even realizing Nick was trying to talk to her. She sat up and rested her head against the headboard, looking up with her eyes closed.

"Sara?" Nick sat up too and took her hand. "Sara talk to me," he turned on the light on his side of the bed and turned back to try and get Sara to look at him. She didn't; just kept trying to breathe.

After a minute she sucked in a long breath through her nose, holding it before letting it out. She let her head flop forward and leaned over, resting her head on her knees.

"Are you ok?" Nick asked for the tenth time.

"I don't know," Sara said. Without warning she burst into tears and cried into her knees. Nick was completely surprised. He had no idea what was going on.

"Sara, Sara, Sara," he tried to get her to sit up. "Sara, look at me."

Sara continued with her crying, sitting up to face Nick who was now at her feet. "What's up?" he asked.

"I don't know," she said again. Nick gave her that look. He had done it countless times and each time it worked. She wondered if he knew its effect on her. That look could get anyone to tell him anything.

"It's…its Alex," she mumbled, looking down at her knees. She couldn't believe this was still bothering her. She thought she had gotten over this but as soon as she had told Nick she loved him Alex had popped into her head. She thought she could have a relationship now but apparently not.

"Oh," Nick said, looking down at his own knees.

"No, Nick. I...I don't know what to say." She ran a hand through her hair and sighed, looking back at him. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Nick tried to make it seem like it didn't bother him but he had always worn his heart on his sleeve. And right now he was really regretting it.

"But I am," Sara sniffed and took his hands, trying to get him to look at her this time. "I am and you know why?" Nick looked up at her. "I want to be with you. I do, but Alex…he just keeps popping into my head." Sara closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The look on his face pained her. She had to tell him again. She had to make him believe Alex wouldn't get in the way of the relationship they could have. "I love you." it was a whisper but it was there. She could say it so she decided to say it again. "I love you."

Nick looked up at her with a small smile. The fact that she had said it four times on the past few minutes blew him away. He sat there and just studied her face. She looked so intent on telling her this and he was speechless. He leaned forward and kissed her softly. He made it soft and passionate, telling her everything he felt in this one kiss. Still at the end of it he needed to say it in words. "I love you too."


	30. George

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to get this one on the web. Anyway I hope you like it….its hard to do an interrogation or a confession…I'm just learning this now.**

**Chapter 30 – George**

Grissom, Brass, and Sara went to the hospital the next day to talk to George Shempsky. He was awake and handcuffed to the bed, demanding to have some things explained to him. Brass walked in followed by the other two and they all sat down at the foot of the bed. No-one said a word for about 30 seconds then George spoke up.

"I recognize you," he said softly to Sara. "Do I know you from somewhere?"

Sara looked at Brass. He gave her a slight nod and she replied, "Yeah. I walked in on you trying to rape my friend." She glared at the guy and it took all her energy to stay in her seat.

George laughed like it was the funniest thing he had ever heard. "Oh, right. Yeah. She was a piece of work, huh?" He smiled and Sara raised an eyebrow. Her fists were balled in her lap so hard her knuckles were turning white. "How is Catherine by the way?"

"She's great," Sara spat, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Good, good," George nodded his head and looked off into space with a possessed smile on his face.

"So, tell me, George," Brass started his conversation, pulling George out of his daydream. "How did you get into this….business?"

"Oh, it's not a business, captain. It's a…an art." George smiled, showing each of his browned teeth.

"Art." Brass pretended to think. "I thought art was supposed to be beautiful."

"But aren't women beautiful?" George asked. "I am a man who appreciates beautiful women. They are works of art, each and every one of them, and I make it my business to be a part…of that art." He smiled again and Sara thought she might see her breakfast again.

"So you believe you appreciate women. Is that why you stalk, torture, rape, and murder them?" Brass asked.

George closed his eyes and shook his head like Brass had just said something totally stupid. "It's not like that. It's not like that at all…"

"Then what's it like?"

"I…I help these women. I am their…protector." George went off into his staring-into-space thing again.

Brass slammed his hand on the footboard, bringing George out of it. "You have killed two women, raped five others. How is that protecting them?!" Brass, like every other law enforcement officer in Vegas was sick of this guy. Unfortunately, he was letting it get to him.

"I watch over them. I do. And when I have finished, they pay their price. It's like a service. Some women have to pay in full, and that's always a shame, but it has to be done." George held out his hands. "I'm a business man."

Brass couldn't believe what he was hearing. This guy was insane so he decided to take a different approach. "How about Catherine? Why did you pick her?"

George smiled. "She is a beautiful woman. At first I just wanted her to stop invading Jillian's privacy, but then I realized how beautiful she was."

"Wait, wait…how does a dead woman need privacy?" Brass asked.

"All people need privacy. The dead deserve to be left alone while they make their transition to heaven." George looked up as if he was talking to the ceiling.

"I see." Brass looked down and rolled his eyes slightly. "I heard you were interrupted with Catherine."

"Yes, I was." George looked over at Sara and gave her a disgusted smile. "Both times." He lifted up his sleeve and showed them where Sara had shot him. It was healing but it still looked painful. Sara gave him a proud smile. "_She_ gave me this."

"So, what did you do when you were interrupted?" Brass asked, smiling briefly at the thought of Sara shooting this sick pervert in front of him.

"I had to show her…show her I wanted to protect her. Did she get my notes?" he asked with a smile.

"Yeah, she did. But if it was Catherine you were after, then why did you go after Nick?"

"I saw they were friends. I learned his name and where he lived then I took him." George let out a little snicker. "He was asleep on the couch when I came in. He was easy to get." Sara shook her head in disgust. She wanted nothing more then to see this guy suffer. "He was fun. I've never kidnapped anyone before." He said it as if he had gotten a good grade on a test and wanted praise.

They talked to him for awhile longer and didn't learn anything new. Sara clutched the arm of her chair to prevent herself from flying to him and strangling him. When they left the room Sara let out a shudder and shook her entire body as if she was cold.

"I hate that guy," she said through clenched teeth.

"Yeah. He actually thought he was protecting those women." Grissom wasn't really talking to Brass or Sara…more to the wall. He found it amazing how crazy some people could be.


	31. Steps

**Chapter 31 – Steps**

Sara met with Nick at home. She was very glad to be with him again and gave him a big kiss before saying hello. She got Charlotte to school and went to bed right away. Something about talking to George had drained her. She fell asleep as soon as she hit the pillow. When she woke up about 4 hours later she expected to see Nick in the house. She looked for him for a minute before seeing the note on the table.

It said that he had gone to the store. She smiled and looked at her watch. Charlotte was supposed to be home in about half and hour. She was tidying up the kitchen when she heard the doorbell ring. She went to get it without looking into the peephole. She regretted doing that later.

"Hi, Sara," Jeff said as she opened the door.

She stood there with her mouth open. He had a slightly black eye from where Nick had punched him and he looked at her like he had been anxious to see her. She was completely taken off guard by his presence. She thought she had finally gotten rid of him, but here he was, standing on her doorstep.

"Can…can I come in?" he asked timidly.

"No you may not." Sara was about to close the door but Jeff put out a big arm stopped her.

Sara looked at his hand then back at him. "So we're going to go down this road again?" she asked sarcastically.

"No," Jeff said, taking his hand off the door, "Sara. I didn't get to tell you how sorry I was the other night…we were….interrupted." Sara saw a hint of disgust at the mention of Nick.

"Jeff, I really don't care any more. There is nothing you could say to me. I'm finished with you." Sara made a move to shut the door again, turning, waiting to hear the satisfying slam of the door. When she didn't hear it she looked back. Jeff was standing in her foyer.

"Get out of my house." He must be used to hearing this by now.

"Sara, I need to talk to you." Jeff sounded a little desperate but she didn't care. She stood in her hallway, with her hands on her hips waiting for him to get out. When she didn't answer, Jeff continued.

"I'm really sorry. I have a temper and sometimes…it gets a little out of control."

Sara let out a snort. She rolled her eyes and turned around, heading up the stairs. Right now she really didn't want to see him. She walked up the steps and rolled her eyes again as she heard Jeff follow her. She was on the landing of her L-shaped staircase when she turned.

"Sara…"

"No. You know what, Jeff?" Sara had a temper herself and right now, Jeff was pressing all the right buttons. "I don't want to talk to you. Charlotte is still traumatized. This is just going down now and every time I see it I can't help but think how mush I hate you!" Sara indicated the yellowing bruise on her cheek. She pushed on Jeff's chest and he stepped back a step. Sara spun on her heel and started up the remaining steps. She took them two at a time and Jeff ran after her.

"Sara. You have to listen to me!"

"No I don't!" Sara yelled, spinning to look at him again. "You don't listen to me anyway and I don't want to listen to you! It doesn't matter Jeff! Its over! I don't understand how you don't get it!" Sara screamed. She threw her hands up in the air and started walking up the steps again.

Jeff ran up the steps to block Sara's path. Sara let out a shaky breath, trying to calm herself, preventing herself from hurting him.

"Get out of my way."

"No, Sara. I need to talk to you and you're not listening!"

"Neither are you!" Sara yelled. "You're not getting out of my way!" She was at the top of the steps, turned toward her bedroom, on the right of the staircase, with Jeff blocking her path. She looked at him. He took a deep breath and hung his head. This was obviously frustrating him and that was brightening Sara's mood. Slightly.

"I'm very sorry. Shouldn't that be enough? I thought you liked me."

Sara narrowed her eyes at him. "Jeff! I liked you. Emphasis on the 'ed'! You slapped me! How can you think that's some…forgivable act?!" Sara's voice rose and rose with each word. She could feel her face getting hotter and hotter with rage as she overpowered him with her voice.

"Sara! Stop yelling!" Jeff yelled. "I made a mistake!"

"Damn right you made a mistake!" Sara yelled, pushing him in the chest again. He recoiled and grabbed her by the arms for the third time in the past week.

**SnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickers**

Charlotte was excited. School ended in a couple of minutes and she couldn't wait to get home. She loved playing with Nick and ever since that thing with Jeff last week she couldn't bare to be away from her mother for very long. She waited anxiously for the bell to ring. Her friends were talking and laughing around her but she was staring at the clock. She didn't exactly know how to tell time yet but she knew that when the short hand was on the 12 and the bigger hand was on the 6 then morning kindergarten was over. The big hand was almost there and she was waiting anxiously for it to move.

When it did she ran out of the classroom. Mrs. Duffy, her teacher, told her to slow down but she only slowed to a quick walk. When she got outside she ran around to the front of the school. There was a long line of busses, as there was every afternoon, and now Charlotte had to find the one with the blue cloth tied to the front; the one she would take home. It only took her a few minutes before she found it and got on, sitting in the front seat so she could get out quickly.

The bus seemed to go slower then usual. He stop was third and she had to wait patiently for all the kids to get off at the first two stops. Her mom always said she was bad at being patient and she was right. Charlotte swung her feet under her seat until they got to her stop. The bus stopped right in front of her house so when she got off she nearly flew into her front door. She dumped her stuff onto the floor and called her mom's name.

The front foyer is right in front of the dining room. Off to the left was the living room past the hall. The staircase was right behind the living room and you could see the upstairs hall from the downstairs hallway. Once Charlotte dumped her stuff on the floor she looked around for her mom. She looked up and saw Jeff. She stopped short and stared up, not able to move.

Sara saw Charlotte burst through the doorway and looked down in terror. She didn't want her to see another one of Jeff's…outbursts. Jeff still had her by the arms, that crazy look in his eye that Sara was finding inappropriately familiar.

"Let go of me," Sara said in a deadly whisper.

"Not until you listen to me."

"Are we going to do this in front of Charlotte again?" Sara asked, her voice returning to its heated rage again.

"Not if you make this easy," Jeff said with a fake smile.

"Mommy?" Charlotte asked in that terrified voice Sara never wanted to hear again. She looked down at her daughter and gave her a smile.

"Sweetie, why don't you go into the kitchen and wait for me to come down?"

"No," Charlotte said, running toward the stairs but only going up to the landing. "I…I want to stay with you."

"No, Charlotte, go back downstairs." Sara tried to reason with her daughter. She looked back at Jeff. "Can you please let go of me?" she asked.

She heard Charlotte running up the steps so she turned, trying to get out of Jeff's grip. He had loosened, getting distracted by Charlotte, but when Sara turned he nearly lost her. She was almost out of his grip but Jeff leaned forward and tried to grab at Sara's arm. He took it and Sara was spun around. Unfortunately, she already had her foot out, ready to go down the steps for Charlotte. She was knocked off balance and her body weight going off balance caused him to let go. Sara headed, back first, down the stairs. She made a grab for the banister but she only hit her hand on the wooden rail. Charlotte let out a scream as Sara started her airborne flight down the stairs.


	32. Broken

**Chapter 32 – Broken**

The exact moment Sara tried to grab for the banister, the door opened again. Nick heard Charlotte scream and rushed out, looking up just in time to see Sara start falling. She fell in slow motion and Nick started sprinting toward the steps. He reached Charlotte while Sara's foot caught in the railing and they all heard a crack that seemed amplified as Sara screamed in fear and pain. She was swung into the railing before the rung gave way and set her free, going down the steps again, head first on her back.

Charlotte was only halfway up the steps and seemed to be glued to the spot while her mom fell toward her. She felt herself being pulled down the steps but still wasn't able to move. Nick had grabbed her out of the way and was trying to make a grab for Sara too but he couldn't get to her in time. She bounced off the steps before landing in a heap on the landing. Nick looked up at Jeff in disgust before running down the stairs, after Sara. She wasn't moving, lying in an awkward position, heaped against the half wall that separated the living room from the staircase. Nick put Charlotte back on the steps and ran to her, collapsing to his knees before he even stopped.

"Sara?" he whispered, resting an arm on her shoulder and leaning forward. He tried to push her shoulder so she would roll a little. She groaned and let him roll her onto her side. "Sara," Nick whispered again, relived this time.

"Mommy!" Charlotte heard her mom groan and ran down the steps from where Nick had put her.

Nick looked up and saw Jeff standing at the top. He didn't take his eyes off him as he took out his phone and called Brass.

"Jim, I need you to get a uniform and an ambulance down here." Jeff rubbed both hands through his hair at the same time. Nick had seen that gesture many times before from guilty men. He gave him a disgusted look before turning back to Sara. She was wincing in pain, clutching her left leg. Charlotte was sitting near Sara's legs and Nick was up near her head. He stroked her hair and told her it was going to be ok. She had hit her head pretty bad on the wall and was a little disoriented.

Nick heard Jeff walk down the steps cautiously behind him. He knelt down beside Charlotte before she noticed. When she did she jumped and pressed against Nick in fear. Nick looked up at Jeff.

"Don't touch her," he said as he wrapped his arm around Charlotte. Nick's voice was low and smooth, dripping with loathing. Jeff didn't really know what to say so he just stood and stepped back.

Sara's consciousness level was improving, but with it came pain. She had a headache forming behind her eyes but that was nothing compared to the ripping pain trough her leg. She was positive it was broken and she couldn't concentrate on anything past that pain. Her vision was swimming and she couldn't tell who was sitting in front of her.

An ambulance got there within a few minutes, followed closely by a cop car, and Brass' car. Nick didn't want to, but he had to let Sara go to the hospital so he could talk to Brass. He had to keep Charlotte with him, even though she had burst into tears when he told her that. Sara was rushed off while he recounted what he had seen to Brass. Jeff was taken off in the cop car for further questioning. Nick held Charlotte's hand and when he was finished talking to Brass he gave her a big hug. His brother and sisters had kids and he spent as much time as he could with them so he knew how to handle kids. She never really stopped crying until he did hug her and even then, she held him tight and he had to pick her up because she wouldn't let go.

**SnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickers**

It was a pretty bad break. A spiral fracture that had ripped through so much tissue it was almost sticking out. She had to have 8 pins put into her leg and she was in a lot of pain for quite awhile. She also had a concussion. Nick and Charlotte got to the hospital about an hour after she did. They couldn't she her right away because she hadn't woke up.

When Sara did wake up she couldn't remember where she was. She didn't want to open her eyes because her head hurt so much, but she had to find out. She opened them slowly and squinted at the light. Her eyes slowly got used to it and she looked around. She saw a woman standing beside her.

"Oh, good, you're awake." Her voice was cheery and welcoming. She was wearing all white which kind of hurt Sara's eyes.

"Who…" Sara's voice was raspy so she cleared it and tried again. "Who are you?" she whispered.

"My name is Mary-Lou. I'm your nurse." She smiled and folded her hands behind her back as she spoke. She was a short but slightly chunky woman with fair skin dotted with freckles. Her hair was frizzy and red but it looked good on her.

"My nurse?" Sara looked straight ahead and tried to remember. When she looked straight ahead her eyes fell on her legs; one was wrapped in a big white cast. Her eyes opened wide and her mouth fell open. Then she remembered. Jeff. Stairs. Charlotte.

"Oh my God, Charlotte," Sara whispered as she remembered her daughter had walked in the door before she took flight down the stairs. "Oh my God, Charlotte!" she said louder. She looked over at Mary-Lou. "Where is my daughter?" she asked desperately.

"Its ok, miss. Your daughter is out in the waiting room with your husband. I was going to go and tell them when you had woken up." She gave her a sweet smile and patted Sara's hand.

"My husband?" Sara asked, confused. Then it hit her. "Oh, no that's Nick. He's not my husband," but she was gone.

Sara looked around her room. It was a private room with a window to her right and left. Beside one window was the door so she assumed that was a window into the hallway. However, both windows' shades had been drawn. There were 6 single chairs in the room, all with wooden frames and red upholstery.

Sara was only alone for a minute before she heard the door open. She saw her daughter's face pause a moment and then Charlotte bolted toward her.

"Mommy!" she yelled as she hopped up onto the bed and flew into Sara's arms. Sara hugged her tight and closed her eyes, holding her daughter's head to her chest. They hugged for a while then Sara pulled her back. She looked at Charlotte with a smile that the little girl returned. She had Chester in one arm, pressed against her favorite blue sweater with a kitten lying across the chest that she was wearing. Her hair was getting longer and curlier; it now rested on her shoulders. Her face was streamed with forgotten tears that had been replaced by the glowing smile.

"How are you?" Sara asked with a slight quiver in her voice.

"Good," Charlotte said.

Sara looked up. Nick was standing just inside the door. He was smiling at the exchange and he waved a little when she looked up. She smiled at him and waved him over. Charlotte got comfortable in Sara's lap as Nick walked over. Sara held out her hand and Nick took it while he pulled a chair up to her bed.

"Thanks," she whispered, "For taking care of her."

"It wasn't a problem," Nick answered with a smile. Sara's smile widened and she let go of his hand, bringing it to his collar and pulling him to her. She kissed him and he kissed her back. She pulled back but stayed close.

"I love you." She was getting better at saying it and now it felt more natural then ever. Nick smiled and repeated her sentiment.

**Author's Note: How do you like it? Review review review! Ok I promise there will be more Nick and less Jeff from now on!**


	33. Hershey Chocolate

**Author's Note: ok, I lied. There will be a bit more Jeff :) but this is pretty much it… I promise. There will be more mention, but not much else!**

**Chapter 33 – Hershey Chocolate**

Charlotte was pretending to sleep. She wasn't really very tired but she didn't want to leave her mother just yet. She was curled up in Sara's lap with her head rested against her chest. Charlotte lay very still while she listened. 'Dum-dum. Dum-dum'. Her little mind worked as she wondered why it did that. She would ask mommy later. For now she just rested and listened to the comforting thump against her cheek and the warmth of Sara's body. She held Chester loosely in her arms while she rose and fell with Sara's breathing.

Sara was nearly asleep herself. She was watching TV with Nick but was barely looking at the TV. Sara was absent mindedly stroking Charlotte's hair and was holding Nick's hand. She was supposed to get out of the hospital tomorrow.

The day had been interesting. It was only 8:00 but everyone from the nightshift had come in to see her. Brass had stopped by briefly to tell them that he would wait until the grave shift started until he would interrogate Jeff. "Let him sweat it out," were his words. He had also gotten her and Charlotte to tell him all about Jeff so he knew what to say to him when he eventually did go and talk to him. Catherine and Lindsay had come by. Catherine asked a lot of questions. Sara was starting to think of Catherine as not only a friend, but a maternal figure. Ever since this whole thing had started she was so kind. Sara looked over at Nick. He noticed and looked at her too. She was looking at him carefully and he asked,

"What?"

"I…I'm just looking." She smiled.

"At what?"

Sara paused a moment. "Your eyes." She bit her bottom lip and looked at them again. "They remind me of chocolate."

Nick laughed. "Chocolate?"

"Yeah. Like…Hershey Bar chocolate…or…the chocolate they put on turtles."

"Turtles?" Nick couldn't stop smiling.

Sara laughed too. "Hey, I like turtles," she defended, looking down at Charlotte. She was smiling. "Hey, I thought you were asleep," she whispered to Charlotte. Charlotte giggled.

"I like chocolate too," she said, opening her eyes and missing the point.

Nick and Sara laughed. "Well that's good to know."

Charlotte looked from Sara to Nick then back again. "Do you have any chocolate?" she asked hopefully.

They laughed again. "No, pumpkin. No chocolate."

Charlotte hung her head and played with Chester's ear. "I have an idea," Nick spoke up after a moment. Charlotte looked up at him. "How about, I buy you some chocolate?" Nick leaned in closely to the little girl. Her eyes widened and she perked up.

"Really?"

"Really, really." Charlotte did a little bounce in Sara's lap. She leapt forward and wrapped her arms around Nick's neck.

"Thank you!" she said into his shoulder. Nick raised his eyebrows and smiled at Sara over Charlotte's shoulder. Sara smiled back. They were so cute together.

"Its no problem, Char," he said when she pulled away. She smiled her toothy smile that was nearly identical to Sara's. Sara sat there while Charlotte and Nick talked about chocolate and how it wasn't just for her; it was for Chester too.

**SnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickers**

"It's about time you got here!" Jeff shouted as Brass walked into the interrogation room with a cup of coffee in his hand. Brass pretended to be hurt and put a hand over his heart, closing the door.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." He put on a fake smile and went to sit down across from Jeff, taking a sip of coffee.

"You know I didn't even do anything wrong and you people are treating me like a criminal," Jeff fumed. That temper was rising again.

"Didn't do anything wrong? Well I wouldn't exactly call pushing a woman down a flight of stairs an accident." Brass put on that smug smile again.

"I did not push her!" Jeff yelled, pointing a finger at Brass. "That was an accident. She fell."

"Oh, I see. She fell." Brass nodded like he understood. "Well, it's a kind of funny, Jeff. That's not what Sara's daughter told me."

Jeff narrowed his eyes. "You're going to believe a little girl over me? She was scared! She probably didn't even know what was happening!" Jeff threw up his hands in frustration.

"What did happen?"

"I went in to talk to Sara. Charlotte came in and Sara tried to go down the steps. She fell down the stairs just as that…Nick guy walked in." Brass noted a hint of disgust in his voice at the thought of Nick.

"She slipped." Brass pretended to think it over. "So you didn't touch her at all?"

"No!"

"You didn't touch her." Brass did the thinking thing again. "Well, according to her you weren't so gentle."

"I didn't touch her." Jeff leaned back in his chair, folding his arms as if finalizing the issue.

"You know, Jeff. I don't think this is your lucky day. I took a look at Sara's arms. She had bruises on them that she told me were from you…grabbing her."

Jeff looked down in disbelief. Brass could tell he was choosing his words carefully. "She was being unreasonable. She wouldn't let me talk to her so I grabbed her by the arm. Maybe I was a little harsh but I was frustrated!"

Brass nodded, still pretending to understand. "Tell me, Jeff. What were you two fighting about?"

Jeff sighed again and again Brass could tell he was choosing his words very carefully. Sara had told him the whole story but he still needed to talk to this guy before he could do anything to him. "We had had a fight…"

"About what?" Brass interrupted.

Jeff avoided looking at the detective. "About…another guy. I thought she was cheating and she told me she wasn't and…it got heated. I tried to apologize but she wouldn't listen. That's why I went to her house." Jeff finished, seeming satisfied with himself.

Brass looked at him carefully. "How did you get that shiner?" he asked after a moment. The bruise on Jeff's cheek was going down but was still pretty obvious.

"When I tried to talk to Sara…in front of her work…Nick came out. He just punched me!" Jeff threw up his hands again.

"Just punched you."

"He just punched me!"

"Just like that?"

"Just like that." Jeff could tell his story was going in for a crash landing but he was pulling on the wheel non-the-less.

Brass nodded again. "Again, Jeff, Sara _and_ Nick are telling a different story. He says you were assaulting her and she says the same thing. Now, Jeff, I know you know I'm wondering why two people are going against you, how you're story could possible fly?"

Jeff looked at him, shocked. "She told me I was _assaulting _her?" Jeff shook his head in disbelief. "I didn't hurt her." It wasn't pleading…more trying to make a statement.

Brass nodded. "Maybe that bruise she had on her cheek last week would tell the story. Now, Jeff, I am no genius but it looked like someone hit her," Brass leaned forward, "Was it you?" he asked, pointing at him with his hands clasped together.

Jeff didn't answer right away. He just glared at the man across the table at him. Brass waited it out, folding his hands neatly on the steel table in front of him. He won the staring contest after about 10 seconds. Jeff hung his head and mumbled, "Yeah."

Brass stood up and started pacing behind his vacant chair. "And that's why she was mad at you and you still tried to talk to her." Jeff's head was still down. "So you tried to talk to her again, but couldn't because Nick came along. So, tell me something." Brass put his hands on the back of the chair. "Is that why you pushed her down the stairs?"

"I didn't push her!" Jeff screamed, standing up very fast.

"Whoa, whoa, Jeff. Lets not get hasty now. It was just a question." Jeff glared at him. "Take a seat," Brass said in a soft voice. Jeff obeyed even though he was still fuming.

"I didn't push her," he said again, trying to clear himself.

Brass nodded again. "Well even if you didn't, you still admitted to hitting her. And, Jeff, I talked to Sara just this afternoon." Brass picked up his coffee mug. "She's pressing charges." Brass left the room without looking back at him, leaving Jeff with his mouth slightly open.


	34. Heading Back Home

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to add this chapter! I've been busy with Christmas and haven't had a chance to update. There might be some more gaps between the next few chapters but ill try and get it updated ASAP! Anyways…enjoy:)**

**Chapter 34 – Heading Back Home**

Jeff wasn't given jail time, but he had to complete 100 hours of community service. Sara also filled out a restraining order so he couldn't come near her or Charlotte without breaking the law, and that satisfied Sara. Somewhat.

The doctors told Sara not to go to work for another week or so. They wanted her on bed rest for that leg and her concussion. Her leg weighed about 10 pounds more and she needed help getting everywhere. She hated being so dependant on everyone around her, but she was making it work. Charlotte was on her I-don't-want-to-go-to-school act again. She was having issues going anywhere without Sara, but Sara wasn't really complaining. She loved having her daughter so close.

One of the best things coming out of this was Nick. He moved into Sara's place for a few weeks to make sure Sara was ok and Charlotte was taken care of. He was waiting on her hand and foot, and even though Sara hated depending on him, she enjoyed his company.

When Sara did finally go back to work she was confined to the lab. She couldn't really bend down anymore and her big crutches got in the way of processing, so mostly she just sat at the layout table and processed or followed up with DNA, fingerprints or trace. It was pretty boring but she knew she would be back on her feet in a few weeks.

About 2 weeks after Sara had gotten her cast, she got an unexpected call; from Alex's mom. It was 7 at night and Sara had just been watching TV with Charlotte when she called.

"Hello honey. How are you doing?" she asked cheerily. Sara had known Alex's mother to be a little crabby and never really a very welcoming person. Sara had no idea why but she suspected that Mrs. Montez never liked her that much.

"I'm…I'm ok. How are you doing?" she asked. She had only talked to them about twice since she left San Francisco and her call was very unexpected.

"I'm wonderful, dear. Listen, Sara, I haven't seen you and Charlotte in awhile, so I was wondering if you wanted to come down in a couple of weeks."

"Come down? Of course. I'm sure Charlotte would love that."

Charlotte's eyes left the TV at the mention of her name. "I'll love what?" she asked.

"Oh, that's good dear." Mrs. Montez and Sara talked for a while, deciding when they were going to go to San Francisco and before they were finished, she asked to speak to Charlotte.

"Your Nanny is on the phone," she said, handing Charlotte the phone. She rushed over and said a timid 'hello' into the receiver. They talked a minute or two then hung up. They were to go down in a month and a half and Charlotte couldn't be more excited.

**SnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickers**

They were all packed, ready to go. Charlotte was excited. Sara wasn't. She hadn't seen them in awhile and she had never really been close to them. Charlotte talked Sara's ear off all the way to the airport and until they took off, then she fell right asleep.

Sara sat there and tried to not fidget while the plane went to San Francisco. When they landed Sara bit her lip. She took a deep breath. She had to be ready for this. She woke Charlotte up carefully and gathered her crutches up (her cast had come off last week but she was still in the crutches) and headed out to meet Alex's parents. Charlotte skipped down the hallway, ahead of Sara as she hobbled along. When they got to the door, Charlotte stopped and waited for her to come.

"Come on, mommy. We have to go!" she shouted, Chester bouncing against her leg as she ran.

"I'm going as fast as I can, Charlotte," Sara said, a little out of breath. She took another deep breath before she went through the door, positive they wouldn't be far away. Charlotte looked around quickly and saw them right away. She ran up to them and jumped into her Grandpa's arms. He was a big man and very, very tall so he lifted the tiny girl with little trouble, scooping her up and swinging her around while she squealed with delight.

"How is my little princess?!" he asked as he brought her to sit on his hip.

"Good," Charlotte giggled.

"Where's your mommy?" he asked. Charlotte looked around and spotted her making her way over to them.

"There!" she pointed.

"Well, hello there, Sara," Mr. Montez said kindly as Sara got to them. This took Sara by surprise. Like his wife, he had never really been very welcoming to her. He looked surprised when he saw her on crutches. "What happened to you?"

"I, uh, I fell down the stairs," she answered timidly.

"Oh, you poor dear," Mrs. Montez said and walked over wrapping her in a hug. She had never hugged her before so this surprised Sara too.

"I'm ok. Actually they took the cast off last week. I'm in physio now though."

"Oh, well that's good." Sara put on a fake smile and nodded. She was really creeping Sara out by how nice she was being.

Mr. Montez carried Sara and Charlotte's bags out of the airport and Mrs. Montez held Charlotte's hand. They both helped Sara into the car, Sara still feeling a little creeped out.

Sara had to take a deep breath before she went into the house. She felt a headache coming on. Alex had taken her through it many times and as soon as she saw it she thought about him again. When she had left San Francisco she thought it would be excellent because it would be easier to forget him when she didn't have everything that reminded her of him around her, but now she realized that not seeing those things just made it worse when she had to come back to them. Thankfully, Alex's parents didn't notice that she had stopped and she hurried in after them.

Sara went up the long staircase to the guest room. It was Alex's old bedroom and Sara hoped she could sleep for the next few nights. She sat on the bed and rubbed her temples for a brief moment, trying to kneed away the throbbing in her skull, before she heard Charlotte run into the room. Sara shot her head up and looked at her daughter.

"Mommy, are we both sleeping here?" she asked as she hopped up on the bed.

"Yep," Sara said unenthusiastically.

Charlotte looked at Sara curiously. "Mommy, are you sad?" she asked quietly.

Sara gave her a forced smile. "No, sweetie, I'm ok."

"Ok," Charlotte said and hopped back off the bed. She made it to the door then spun back around. "Oh, and Nanny said that dinner will be soon."

"Ok," Sara said but she was gone. Sara sighed and lifted herself off the bed and onto her crutches. She made her way downstairs and into the kitchen. Alex's mom had always been an excellent cook and was cooking up a storm. Charlotte was sitting at the table drinking milk and chatting away. Mrs. Montez looked up as Sara walked in.

"Oh hello Sara. Dinner is almost ready." Sara looked at her a moment. She went to sit down next to Charlotte.

"Mommy, guess what Nanny told me!" Charlotte said.

"What?" Sara asked.

"That daddy used to sleep in the room we're sleeping in."

Sara's eyes nearly popped out of her head. She looked at Mrs. Montez. She was busying herself with stirring the potatoes. She looked back at Charlotte. She didn't know what to say to her. She thought a second before answering.

"Yeah…that's right," she managed. This was completely out of the blue. Why had she told Charlotte that?

"…and he had a teddy bear too, just like Chester!" Charlotte was saying.

"Just like Chester," Sara said, distracted. She was looking at the woman who was pretending not to listen at the stove.

"His name is Mr. Bear. And Mommy?" Sara looked at her. "Do you think Mr. Bear is Chester's daddy?"

Again, Sara was at a loss for words. Alex had shown Sara Mr. Bear one time. He was chocolaty brown and had an eye missing that he had lost when Janice and him were fighting over him. Alex told her that he spent every second with that bear up until the age of 8. Sara had thought that was the cutest thing she had ever heard.

"Mommy?" Sara had waited to long to answer.

"Yeah, pumpkin. Mr. Bear could be Chester's daddy." Charlotte smiled. Chester was currently sitting on the chair beside her so she turned to him.

"Did you hear that, Chester? You have a daddy!" Chester started at Charlotte while she drank more milk. Sara closed her eyes and took a deep breath. This was going to be the longest week of her life.


	35. Where is Daddy?

**Chapter 35 – Where is Daddy?**

Sara ate her dinner quietly. Charlotte barely ate anything because she was talking so much. She was ecstatic to find out that Chester had a daddy too. She told Nanny and Grandpa about Chester and school and everything else in her life. Sara watched quietly.

After desert was finished, Sara went upstairs with Charlotte to tuck her in. She said she didn't want to go to bed but Sara could tell she was very tired. Getting her pj's on and reading her a story brought her close to sleep, but Charlotte still wanted to talk to Sara.

"Mommy? Where is Mr. Bear?"

"I don't know sweetie." Sara was very tired.

"Well, tomorrow, could we find him?"

"Maybe."

"Please?"

Sara sighed. "We'll try."

Charlotte smiled. Sara kissed her forehead and rubbed her thumb on it. Charlotte closed her eyes and Sara smiled before standing up and making her way to the door, but Charlotte stopped her.

"Mommy?"

"Yes?"

"What if we can't find Mr. Bear?" Sara sighed again.

"Well…then we can't find Mr. Bear."

"But then Chester won't have a daddy anymore."

Sara turned ad went back to sit on the bed. "He'll still have a daddy."

"No, he won't. Cause we cant find my daddy and so I don't have a daddy anymore."

Sara was taken aback. She found that a lot of the questions Charlotte asked as of late were hard to answer. She opened her mouth, trying to find the words to answer her daughter, but they wouldn't come.

"He…" Sara tried. She didn't know how to start. "You're daddy…isn't lost." That seemed to make sense.

"Yes he is. I don't know where he is and you don't know where he is and we can't find him." Maybe not.

Again, Sara opened her mouth, trying to find the words to answer her. "I know where he is, Charlotte, I…just can't…get to him."

"Why not?"

"Because…" how to explain this? "Because…do you remember what happened to your daddy?" Sara asked.

Charlotte nodded. "He died."

"Right…" Sara forgot where she was going to go with this. "Well…when…when he died…when he died he left…the earth."

"He left?" Charlotte sounded amazed.

"Yeah. He…he didn't want to go, but he had to."

"Why?"

Sara closed her eyes. This was as hard for her to understand as it was for Charlotte. "It was his time to go." 'Ok that was good.' She thought.

"But if he left then why isn't he coming back?"

Good question. "Because when you die you can't come back."

"Why?"

'Beats me' she thought. "Because that's the way it is."

Charlotte looked down at the covers. Sara thought she wasn't going to ask any more questions but Charlotte proved her wrong.

"Where did he go when he left?"

Another good question. Sara didn't know what to tell her. Ever since Alex had died she hadn't prayed at all so she didn't know if she should tell Charlotte about heaven. But if there wasn't a heaven, then where _did_ he go? 'How do you explain the most sought out question in the world to a 5-year-old?

"He…he…" Charlotte looked at her expectantly. "I don't really know where he went. But when someone dies, there is a part of you that leaves, but their…" (She didn't want to make this sound too morbid) "…body stays behind." Sara closed her eyes, hoping that satisfied the girl's curiosity. It didn't.

"What part of them leaves?" Charlotte nose was scrunched up. She thought your head or maybe you leg would stay behind.

Your soul? You life? your ghost? She decided on the first one. "Your soul."

"What's a soul?"

"It's a part of you that's inside that makes you, you. But you can't see it…its just there."

"Oooooh." That made more sense to her. But then another thought hit her. "But you said that the body stays behind." Sara nodded. "Where is daddy's body go?"

Sara wondered if she should tell the child about a cemetery. She looked at the little girl and decided she couldn't bend the truth for her. "He went to a place called a cemetery."

"Where is it?"

"Close."

"How close?"

"Close. Ok that's enough questions for tonight." She pulled the covers up to Charlotte's chin and kissed her forehead again.

"But, mommy…"

"No, pumpkin, you need to go to sleep now."

Charlotte was about to protest but Sara held up a halting finger. She closed her mouth and Sara got up again. She was almost out the door and Charlotte spoke again.

"Can we go visit him?"

Sara thought a moment. Would that be a good idea? Maybe. "Sure."


	36. Granite Letters

**Author's Note: Again, I apologize for the gaps in between the updates but I'm writing as fast as I can! I'll try to keep it going but I can't make any promises. Oh and Just a warning for this chapter! It's rather mushy! It's a lot of what Sara is thinking…well how about you just read it lol. Ok so Enjoy and, as always, REVIEW!!!!**

**Chapter 36 – Granite Letters**

Sara couldn't sleep that night. Her daughter snored a little beside her but that's not what kept her up. She stared at the ceiling and thought about the conversation they had had about an hour ago. Charlotte was so curious about her dad and it sickened Sara that whenever she wanted to talk about him, Sara couldn't do it. It was so hard for her and she was only thinking about her own loss when her daughter so much wanted to know about the one thing that she knew almost nothing about; her dad.

She was glad that she had agreed to take Charlotte to the cemetery. That, at least, was a step in the right direction. It was probably not what Charlotte thought it was going to be, but it would have to do. To see where her father was might be a little bit of a shock to her but that's not what was worrying Sara. It was her own reaction. She didn't know whether or not she would be able to hold it together. She had been to that cemetery once; right after the funeral when he was first buried. She didn't know how she would react.

Sara sighed and rolled onto her side, trying to get comfortable. Her eyes fell on Charlotte. She had Chester hugged to her face and her breath whistled as it came out her nose. She smiled and almost laughed. She was so cute when she slept.

Sara heard footsteps out in the hall. She lifted her head slightly and looked into the hallway. Charlotte's grandmother walked by, peeking into the room as she passed. Sara heard her sigh and saw her keep going. Sara's train of thought changed from Alex to his parents. Why had they asked her to come down? They barely wanted her to come over when Alex was alive and now they are in a completely different state and they are expected to visit?

When Alex had first introduced her to his parents, they were fine with her. They weren't overly friendly but they weren't as cold as she was used to them being. This was the first time she had acted like a grandmother should; kind and gentle with huge smiles and candy. She had always been like this to Charlotte, but never to Sara. Very suspicious. Sara knew she shouldn't be suspicious of them, but it was, after all, her job and she was trained to pick these things out. Whether this sixth sense should work on family members, Sara didn't know, but it was definatly kicking in now. Something was definatly wrong.

**SnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickers**

Sara straightened her coat in the hall mirror. Charlotte was upstairs grabbing Chester and Sara needed to collect herself away from Charlotte for a minute before she knew she was ready to do this. She closed her eyes and breathed slowly for a second. If she hadn't made that promise to God never to trust him again, she would be praying right now. She had made that promise when she was upset and angry, but it still held true. She hated Him for letting this happen. Even if some of her anger had subsided, she still wasn't ready to forgive him.

Sara heard Charlotte thump down the stairs and opened her eyes again. "Ready," she whispered to her reflection and turned to see her daughter jump the last step and run up beside her.

**SnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickers**

Charlotte talked and talked and talked in the car. Sara could tell she was really excited to "see" her father and Sara couldn't blame her. Sara felt guilty because she was only half listening to her daughter. Between driving to a place she had only been once and holding her thumping heart in her chest, her focus was already split.

Only having been there once, Sara found it ok. As soon as she eased the car through the wrought iron gates, she felt a curtain of sorrow wash upon her. She suspected Charlotte felt it too because she stopped talking right away.

"Is this where Daddy is?" she asked quietly after a minute or so.

Sara barely heard her as the car seemed to drive itself. She suspected she had been silent for a few seconds before she really registered what Charlotte was saying but she couldn't be sure. "Oh, yes. Yes, he is here," she stuttered.

She looked in the rearview mirror and saw Charlotte nod her head. She was silent for a moment, then, "What are all the rocks for?"

"Those are called tombstones. They…they mark where all the people are." Charlotte nodded again and Sara drove across the cemetery to the section Alex was in. She was surprised she remembered it. She parked the car and sat still a second while she heard Charlotte unbuckle her seatbelt. She laid a shaking hand on the door handle and opened it after the second try. She opened Charlotte's door, avoiding looking at the patch of grass her late husband lay under. She slammed the door and took Charlotte's hand, more for her own support then her daughter's.

"Which one is Daddy's?" Charlotte asked. There were about 30 stones and Sara had to think a moment before remembering where Alex's was. Then she remembered, third row, first across. She led Charlotte to the stone on shaky feet, thankful Charlotte didn't notice how nervous she was. Her eyes fell on Alex's tombstone and her breath caught in her throat. She stopped short and Charlotte took one more step before looking up at her mom.

"Which one?" she asked again.

Sara blinked and looked at Charlotte. She cleared her throat, hoping her voice would work. It did. "That one." She pointed and Charlotte looked at the large pink-granite stone with its polished surface and engraved letters.

Charlotte let go of Sara's hand and walked up closer to the stone. She tilted her head and bent down a little, looking at the letters more closely. Sara had started teaching her letters so she knew which ones were which, but she didn't know what they meant. She started spelling them out. "A-L-E-X-A-N-D-E-R-M-O-N-T-E-Z," she whispered, loud enough for Sara to hear. She looked at Sara.

"What does that mean?" she asked, a curious look on her face.

"A-Alexander Montez. That's Daddy's name," Sara explained.

"There's and Alexander in my class," Charlotte explained looking back to the granite letters. She looked at the passage underneath the name and dates. "What's that say?" She asked after looking through each letter individually.

Sara looked at it closely. She read through it once then smiled and reread it out loud for Charlotte. "Alex was a loving son, brother, husband, and father to be. We will miss him dearly and never forget his sprit and enthusiasm in whatever he did." Sara smiled again and looked at Charlotte. She was still looking at the stone with her eyebrows crossed.

"What's enthusiasm?" she asked.

"It means he was…excited when he did things."

"Oh." She looked up at Sara. "Daddy is enthusiasm?"

Sara smiled. "He was enthusiastic," she explained.

"Enthusiastic," Charlotte whispered more to herself then to Sara. Sara could see she was storing that away, deep in her brain, to use later.

Sara looked back at the tombstone and looked at it carefully. When she had last seen it six years ago, she had barely seen it through her tears and worry. She had wanted nothing more then to run away from there and never come back. Now, however, when she was here for only the second time ever, she felt like she was in his presence. She had thought that she would be too upset to stay, but now that's she was here, she was ok. She was almost happy to be here. She might just come here more often.

There was a bench about five feet away from Alex's grave and Sara went to sit on it. It was cold granite but she sat anyway. Charlotte stayed in front of the tombstone and sat down. She sat Chester in her lap and stared at the stone. She seemed to be in some kind of trance and Sara watched her instead of the stone. She wanted to say something but held back. She didn't want to stop the child's train of thought, whatever it might be. She wanted her to have her first moment with her father, however abnormal or weird it may seem to anyone else, it was perfect for Charlotte.

Sara averted her eyes from Charlotte and looked at the stone itself. She had been in the hospital when it was picked out so she hadn't had any say in it, but whoever had picked it had picked a good one. She shook her head. 'Why am I thinking about the stone?' she asked herself. Her eyes slid down to the base where it met the ground. The grass was dying but the color of the stone still looked good against it. As soon as he eyes fell on the grass her heart jumped in her throat. She was closer to her husband then she had been in six years and the thought spooked her a little. She felt a big weight drop on her chest as her brain purged the memories. She had blocked herself off. She had stopped any memory of him from coming up for so long. The only things she let herself remember was the things she had told Nick weeks ago, but now all the everyday memories came up so quickly that Sara almost lost her balance, even though she was sitting. Maybe she wasn't ok with this. She hung onto the arm rail for support as memories of his face came in waves of dizziness.

Alex at the bar.

Alex dancing.

Their first kiss.

Alex proposing.

Alex at their wedding.

Alex kissing her.

Her telling him she was pregnant.

Him with his parents.

Him picking out names.

"How about Charlotte?"

On the phone with Dylan.

Then the most painful one. Her last sight of him. He had turned right before he left the house that night and smiled at her. Smiled his killer smile with those blue eyes and straight, white teeth. She remembered every line and freckle on his face in that one moment that he had turned to look at her even though it was across the room. His last words to her. Love you! The words echoed in Sara's head. All the other rushes of memories stopped and those last words bounced off Sara's skull, taunting her.

Love you! Love you! Love you!

She stared at the tombstone as the words bounced around and around. He always made a point of telling her he loved her. He was one of those mushy guys who believed that a day without love was a day not worth living.

Love you! Love you! Love you!

Sara closed her eyes, but as soon as she did that his face popped up so she opened them again. Then she did something totally unexpected. She smiled. That last moment she had had with him was so perfect. Even though she wasn't born yet, they were spending time with their daughter. They were having an excellent time and the simplicity of those last minutes of laughing they had had together were so perfect.

Love you! Love you! Love you!

They had had fun. They were having a child. He had loved her so much as she had him. She still loved him. Then she thought about Nick. She loved him too. Sara frowned. That might be a problem. No it wouldn't. She did love Alex, and she always would, but who's to say she can't love Nick too? Who's to say she can't make a little room for him?

Love you! Love you! Love you!

Sara smiled again. 'I love you to,' she said to the echoing words.


	37. Moving On

**Chapter 37 – Moving On**

Charlotte watched to stone. She barely blinked. She barely breathed. It was hard to believe her daddy was there but she had to. Her mommy said so. She absent mindedly stroked Chester's ear as she watched a little bug crawl up the side of the rock. It fell into the grass so she looked back at the letters she didn't understand. She still couldn't read them but she remembered what her mother had said.

"Alex was a loving son, brother, husband, and father to be. We will miss him dearly and never forget his sprit and enthusiasm in whatever he did."

She didn't completely understand what that meant, but she knew she would when she was older.

Ever since her mom had told her that she didn't have a daddy anymore, she had wondered what it was like. Sometimes kids' daddies would came and pick them up from kindergarten and she would watch them. When she went over to her friend's houses, sometimes she would look and see what a daddy was like. She wondered if her daddy was like that or if hers was completely different. Now that she thought about it, she didn't think she had ever even seen a picture of her daddy. She made a mental note to ask her mom about it later, but right now she just wanted to stay here. This was as close as she could ever get to her father, and she didn't want to waste it. As she watched to stone many questions rose in her little head. She wanted them all answered, but she didn't want to move. Even though she knew it was silly she felt that if she moved, she would never have any kind of connection to her dad again.

She didn't move for a long time. The ground was cold but not frozen and she was starting to get chilly, but she didn't move. She read every letter on the stone over and over again, trying to read it, even though she couldn't. Eventually, after what seemed like hours, but no time at all, she turned to face her mom. She was watching to stone too, clutching the arm rail so tight her fingers were white. Charlotte had never seen that look on her face before, but it didn't scare her. She watched her mother a second then spoke, but it only came out in a whisper.

"Mommy?"

Sara snapped out of it. She looked around as if forgetting where she was the saw Charlotte and smiled. "Yes, pumpkin?"

"Why did Daddy leave?" That was her most sought out answer and had decided, after a few moments of consideration, to ask for it first.

Sara's mouth opened and no sound came out. She closed it again, thinking of what to say. Charlotte sat on the ground, suddenly feeling very small, waiting with more patience then she had ever had for an answer. Sara didn't answer for half a minute then whispered, "I…I don't know."

Charlotte looked at the ground and then the stone. She had been hoping for a different answer. "Well, didn't he tell you?"

Sara smiled and held out her hands, beckoning the small girl to her. Charlotte stood and walked over to the bench, climbing up into Sara's lap. She was warm and Charlotte rested her head on her chest. Whatever chance she got, Charlotte curled up like this to hear the thump-thump deep in her chest.

"Daddy didn't tell me he was going to leave," Sara whispered, Charlotte feeling the vibrations as she spoke.

"Why not?" Charlotte asked, not looking up.

Sara thought a moment. "I don't think he knew he was going to leave. I don't think he even wanted to."

That raised a few questions. "Why did he leave if he didn't want to?"

Sara thought again. Telling her about death was going to be one of the hardest things about mothering and she had no idea how to do it.

"Well," Sara started, "That's what happens when you die. It's…it's just your time to go. And you don't know when you will until just before it happens."

Charlotte nodded and listened as the thumping went on, harder now, under her cheek. "But, then, why didn't Daddy want to go?"

"Daddy wanted to stay here because he wanted to meet you. He died right before you were born and you know what, Char?"

Sara pulled Charlotte away and Charlotte looked up. "He wanted so badly to meet you. He was so excited to know that you were coming and he couldn't wait."

Charlotte smiled. "He wanted to meet me?"

"So badly," Sara said with a huge smile. "And he would have loved you. So much." That brought up an even bigger smile from the little girl.

"I think I would have loved him too," she said, resting her head on Sara's chest again, wrapping her arms around her this time. She listened to the thump-thump again then said, "I love you, too, Mommy."

**SnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickers**

When Sara and Charlotte got home, Sara asked if she could use their phone to call someone in Vegas. The trip to the cemetery had taken a lot out of her and she really needed to talk to Nick. Over the past few weeks she found that he was really good to talk to about anything. So she called him from the phone in the guest bedroom and her heart sunk a little more after every ring gone unanswered. Thankfully, on the sixth ring he picked up.

"Stokes," he said groggily. Sara had forgotten that this was when she was supposed to sleep too. She mentally kicked herself and answered him.

"Hey, Nick, I'm so sorry I woke you. I forgot you would probably be sleeping."

Sara could tell he was smiling. Just the thought of him smiling made her do it too. "That's alright. I can survive on little sleep. What's up?"

Sara sighed as she remembered why she had called. "I…I just needed to talk to someone." Now that she had him on the phone she almost felt stupid for waking him up to talk to her boyfriend about her husband.

Nick knew just as well as Sara did that when she called to just talk, she really needed to talk about something specific. "What's up?" he asked, more concerned this time. "What's wrong?"

"I…me and Charlotte went to…to see Alex today." Sara's voice got shakier and shakier as she spoke.

"You went to see him?"

"Charlotte wanted to and I couldn't say no 'cause she has never been there and I haven't even been there and she really wanted to and oh my God, Nick, she asked so many questions…I…I just…" Sara rushed through her sentence but didn't know how to finish it. She didn't want to cry but she felt her eyes dissolving and bit her lip, trying to hold them back.

"…slow down," Nick was saying, "You went to see Alex…Why?"

Sara took a deep breath and started again. "Charlotte and I talked last night. Her grandmother had told her about Alex's old teddy bear and so she was curious about him and…and I told her that we could go and see him so we did. And when we got there…she was so…happy to be there. And then she kept asking me these questions about why he had to leave and why he isn't coming back. Nick, I could barely answer these questions myself…how am I supposed to explain it to a 5-year-old?"

Sara heard him sigh over the phone. "Well, what did you tell her?"

Sara thought a moment back to their conversation. "That he left because he had to because it was his time and hat he couldn't come back and that he…that he loved her." Sara took a breath to calm herself.

"Sara, I'm sure she understands. She is smart and that makes sense…you don't have to worry about her. She's going to do just fine."

Sara knew he was right and closed her eyes. He could convince her of anything. She took another deep breath. "You're right. You're totally right. She's going to be fine," she said more to herself then to him.

"Yeah." Nick smiled to himself then another thought hit him. She wasn't just freaking out about Charlotte…there was something else on her mind. Should he ask her? He decided to after only a few seconds. "How about you?" he asked quietly.

Sara paused a second. "What about me?"

"How did you do? Were you ok going back there?" He sounded concerned and Sara bit her lip, remembering her memory upbringing.

"I thought it was going to be bad, but it wasn't," she only half lied. "It…I had to do it for Charlotte and I did. But…" She cut herself short and decided against saying it. But Nick caught it.

"But what?"

"I…" she tried to think of the best way to say it. She paused and thought, trying to focus on explaining what she felt. "Do you remember that night…New Years Eve…when I told you…all about him?"

Nick was silent a second, wondering where this was headed. "Yes," he said, curious.

"Well, that night was the first time in a long time that I allowed myself to think about him. I promised myself that I would forget all I could about him and never tell anyone. And even then…that night…it was so fast that I didn't bring everything up. I only told you enough to explain…explain why I left that party." Sara took a breath, just in case Nick wanted to say anything. He was silent so she continued. "But, today…I haven't been there in six years. That's a long time. And everything…all my memories of Alex just…popped into my head. It was like a slideshow that went up until the night he left. The last time I saw him. Oh my God, Nick. It was so vivid. Everything about him…I remember it all and…his last words to me…do you know what they were?" She hadn't intended to question to be rhetorical but after a second she decided to make it that way, answering without and answer. "'Love you.' That's it." Sara stopped. She wasn't finished but she was out of breath. Nick didn't say anything either. She assumed he was uncomfortable talking about this but she had to anyway. "And, Nick…I think…I don't know what I think. It's like…I miss him…but I can live with that now. I couldn't before but now I can. I can move on with my life…I can go on. I can go on with _you_. I can do it." Sara smiled. She had said it all very quickly and right now she felt extremely tired. Nick was still silent so she said his name, trying to get him to say something.

"…Sara…" he said after a second. A small smile appeared on Sara's lips.

"…Sara…" he said again. "I…I don't know what to say."

Sara smiled wider. She knew she could get on with her life. She knew Alex would forgive her for going on with a new relationship with Nick. She knew she could get over this fear of betraying him. Given, she needed to go slowly, but she knew she could go it. It was ok with Sara that he was speechless. She only needed to hear one thing from him anyway.

"Just tell me you love me," she requested quietly.

There was a pause. He had said it before, but Sara got the same feeling she had when he had said it for the first time.

"I love you."

**Author's Note: Ok. This is what I've been leading up to with this whole 'going to see Alex' thing. Hope you like it…please tell me through REVIEWS!!! **


	38. Never Again

**Author's Note: I like this one chapter. It's a little vulgar, but I like it anyway. This ties up a loose end that some of you were wondering about :)**

**Chapter 38 – Never Again**

When Sara walked downstairs to the living room, she kissed Charlotte on the head and sat down. She was exhausted and returned Mrs. Montez' smile with almost no suspicion as to why she was being so nice. Sara wasn't sure if she should talk to her about it or not. She sat there awhile, thinking about it, and decided against it.

While Mrs. Montez was making dinner that night, Sara sat down with her at her request. She had never really had an in depth conversation with her, but who's to say it wasn't too late to start? However, Sara had no idea how to start the conversation. She was thankful that Mrs. Montez did.

"So how is your new job, dear?"

"Umm, it's good. There are lots of nice people there and it's a lot of fun."

"Oh, well that's good. What is it you do again? I've completely forgotten."

'More like you were never interested,' Sara thought. "I work the night shift at the Las Vegas Crime Lab. I collect evidence to put criminals away."

"Oh, you work the night shift." This seemed to surprise her.

"Yeah. I work from 11 until 6. Without overtime. But there's plenty of that to go around."

Mrs. Montez gasped. "What absurd hours to be working. Especially with a young child. When on earth do you sleep?"

"Umm, when Charlotte is at school I get all the sleep I need."

"Oh, nonsense. No-one can go on that little sleep. Aren't you tired?"

Sara shrugged. "Sometimes. But I can manage."

Mrs. Montez clicked her tongue. "Nonsense. You should be getting more sleep."

"I'm fine…really." Sara had no idea why they were talking about sleeping. Mrs. Montez had never been concerned with Sara's wellbeing…why start now?

"Oh, no, dear…you should get a nanny."

Sara was taken aback. A nanny? Why a nanny? "What…I don't need a nanny."

"Oh, well you should get one. You could sleep more and Charlotte will be well taken care of."

Sara didn't know what way to take that. Was she implying she wasn't taking good care of Charlotte or was she just saying nannies were good? "Charlotte _is_ well taken care of," Sara said a little more defensively then she intended.

"Well, a nanny would make sure of that." She said it kindly but Sara still felt like she was insulting her.

"Charlotte does _not _need a nanny," Sara said, her temper starting to get the best of her. "She is just fine."

Mrs. Montez looked at her from across the room. Her face looked more like the Mrs. Montez she was used to. "Well, Charlotte needs to have someone that is there for her all the time and-"

"I _am_ there for her all the time," Sara interrupted. "I need to work to provide-"

"You don't _need_ to work." Mrs. Montez turned around and crossed her arms.

Sara was confused. What the hell was she talking about? "What? Of coarse I have to work."

"No, you don't. If I'm not mistaken, you were left a considerable fortune." She looked down her nose at Sara and Sara's mouth dropped. That 5 million dollars Alex had left her was what was annoying this woman so much.

"What…How…What does that have to do with this?" Sara nearly screamed, standing up from her chair.

"You don't need to work! You have money! You don't need to deprive your daughter of love!" Mrs. Montez was raising her voice now. She has surpassed the Mrs. Montez Sara knew and had completely swung the other way. Sara had never seen her this angry, no matter how cold she had been before.

"My daughter is not deprived of love. She is loved." Sara was shaking with rage. How dare she say such a thing?

"You are spending time away from her. You don't love her. You don't love her enough to spend every minute with her." Mrs. Montez stepped closer with each accusation. "She would be better off with someone she doesn't even know!" Her fists clenched at her sides, her grey curls bouncing as she spat with rage.

"No…no she wouldn't. She is loved." Sara didn't even know what to say. Mrs. Montez continued with her accusations, sending Sara close to tears, refraining from punching the woman.

"You don't love her. You have endangered the child's well being. You don't love her because you have forgotten her, just like you have forgotten Alex. You don't love either of them ANYMORE!"She screamed the last word with such force Sara stepped back, into the table. She didn't know what to say to this crazed woman.

"She loves me more then you. You don't deserve that child and she should be taken away from you!"

Sara's mouth was hanging open, tears streaming down her face. Mrs. Montez was about 2 feet from her, spitting her words of disgust and hate. She stood there and then it hit her. Realization washed over her with such force she nearly had to step back again.

"You…that's why…" she whispered. Mrs. Montez' eyes were flashing, not listening to Sara. "You…you…" Sara couldn't even get it out. The anger had risen past the point of speech and she just stood there, going red in the face from rage.

"YOU BITCH!" Sara yelled. It was like a cork had popped and she had just screamed at her. She hadn't intended for it to come out like that but now that it had, it felt good. Mrs. Montez stepped back, surprised.

"What did you just call me?" she asked after a moment.

"You…are such…a…how could you do this?! This is exactly what you brought me here for! You want Charlotte! You want my daughter!" Sara turned on her heel and went into the living room. Charlotte was cowering on the couch with Chester in her arms. She had heard the entire thing and silent tears were now streaming down her face. Sara went to her and took her hand, leading her up the stairs.

When they got into Alex's room Sara sat Charlotte on the bed. She pulled her suitcase out from the closet and threw what wasn't in it back in. She did the same with Charlotte's and put them both on the bed beside the still crying girl. When she had finished she looked at the floor and took a breath before looking at her daughter.

"We are leaving," she said as gently as she could.

Charlotte let out a little sob. "Why were you yelling at Nanny?" she whispered.

Sara closed her eyes and took a breath. "I'm really sorry, pumpkin. Nanny…nanny…" she didn't know how to explain this. In the corner of her eye she caught some movement and looked at the door. Mrs. Montez was standing there.

"Nanny what?" she asked with a look of disgust. Sara seriously wondered if this woman was sane.

"Nanny betrayed us," Sara said to her rather then Charlotte. Sara grabbed both suitcases and hobbled out of the room. She brushed roughly past her crazed mother-in-law, Charlotte following in her footsteps. Charlotte followed her and Sara ripped open the door. After getting everything into their rental car, Sara looked back at the house. Mrs. Montez was standing outside, watching them with a scowl on her face. Charlotte was standing with her, still crying.

Mrs. Montez bent down to Charlotte's level. "It's ok, sweetie. You don't have to listen to mommy being angry…you can stay here as long as you want." Sara felt all the anger rise even more as she walked as fast as she could to her daughter.

"Don't touch her," she said quietly, her voice dripping with rage. She took Charlotte's hand from hers and led her to the car. Sara buckled her seatbelt in the back then got into the driver's seat. She ripped out of the driveway without looking back at the house, heading to the nearest hotel she could find. Charlotte was quietly crying in the backseat.

"I never want you to talk to her again," Sara said a little more harsh then she intended. "Never again."


	39. ThumpThump

**Author's Note: some people really enjoyed that last chapter and I want to say thank you for all your nice comments! Everyone is so nice here and it really keeps me motivated to finish this story! Thanks a bunch!**

**Chapter 39 – Thump-Thump**

Sara and Charlotte stayed in a hotel that night. Sara managed to get plane tickets to Vegas for 9 in the morning. Charlotte was pretty rattled and Sara spent a good part of the night trying to settle her down enough to get her to sleep. Sara was pretty rattled herself and she ended up only getting about two hours of sleep.

The next morning Sara tried to cheer Charlotte up by getting room service. She seemed happy enough but she still seemed a little depressed. They caught their plane to Vegas and Charlotte fell asleep again. Sara couldn't so she just watched the movie, looking over at her restless daughter every once in a while. It pained her to see Charlotte so upset and she wanted to take that pain away. She wanted to take all of it away. She almost wanted to take back what she had yelled to Alex's mother. Almost.

Charlotte slept the entire way. She had been so deprived of sleep Sara almost didn't want to wake her when the plane landed. But she had to and they went home, both extremely tired. Sara flopped down on her bed and just stared at the ceiling for awhile. She heard Charlotte walk in and rolled her head over to look at her.

"Mommy?" she asked quietly.

"Uh-huh?" she answered, barely using the energy to talk.

"Can I have a cuddle?" Ever since she was little, whenever she was sad, she would ask for a cuddle. The last time she asked for a cuddle was when Jeff had pushed her down the stairs, and she really didn't ask for them unless she was very upset. Sara sat up and beckoned her over to the bed. Charlotte made a running leap onto the bed and gravitated into her arms. She snuggled into Sara and rested her head on her chest, listening closely for the thump-thump. She heard it and closed her eyes and smiled. That sound was the best sound in the world. They sat like that for awhile before Charlotte asked the question she had been meaning to ask.

"Mommy?"

"Yes?"

"Why does it go thump-thump?"

"What?" Sara looked down at her.

"When I put my head on your chest it goes thump-thump…thump-thump…"

Sara gave half a laugh. "Oh. That's my heart."

Charlotte put her head back on Sara's chest. She listened to her heart again. "Why does it do that?" she asked over the thumping.

Sara was still smiling. "Do you know what a heart does?" Charlotte shook her head. "Your heart pumps blood through your body, and every time my heart goes thump, it pumps blood into my body."

"Wow," Charlotte whispered as she listened some more. "Do I have a heart too?" she asked after another minute of listening to Sara's heart.

"Yep." Sara took Charlotte's hand and raised it to her chest. She held still a second. "You feel it?"

Charlotte's eyes widened. "Yeah," she breathed. Sara smiled. She took her hand and brushed Charlotte's hair out of her face. She kissed the girl's forehead and looked at her deep blue eyes.

"Love you!" Charlotte said with a big smile.

Sara smiled wider. Alex's last words to her echoed through her head again. Love you too," Sara said.

**SnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickers**

Sara woke up slowly, her body feeling heavy. She opened her eyes and looked at her stomach. Charlotte was lying there, asleep. She smiled and rested her head back on the pillow, stroking Charlotte's hair. She looked at the clock. 7:18 pm. She looked back at the sleeping girl and held her steady while she gently rolled her off her. She got out of bed and took the phone with her. Nick would be up by now. She dialed as she walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. He picked up just as she sat down.

"Stokes." Sara could tell he hadn't been sleeping.

"Hey, Nicky," she smiled even as she said hello.

"Hey, Sar. What's up?"

Sara couldn't remember what she wanted to talk about for a second. Then it came back. "I'm back."

"You're back?"

"I'm back."

"What are you doing back so early?"

"I…" Sara didn't know how to tell him she called her mother-in-law a bitch and forbade her daughter to ever see her again. "I got in a little fight with Mrs. Montez. I left."

Nick was silent a moment but when he did speak it was obvious he was trying to suppress a laugh. "You fought with your mother-in-law?"

Sara tried to suppress her own smile. "I fought with her."

Nick was silent another moment. "What…exactly…did you say? Exactly?"

"She said that she thought I shouldn't work and I told her…no."

"Sara…" Nick's tone was warning, but he was still suppressing that laugh.

"What?"

"What…exactly…did you say?"

"Nothing! I-"

"Sara Sidle."

Sara smiled and looked at the table. "I called her a bitch."

Nick actually laughed this time. "Well, now. THAT is priceless. You actually called her a bitch?"

Sara didn't answer right away. "Yeah," she said quickly, still smiling.

"Oh, Sara…never a dull moment. Now, what did she do that deserved her being called a bitch?" He was still amused.

"Ok, I had reason." Sara wasn't as amused anymore. The whole fight came back to her and she frowned.

"Sara?" She had drifted off.

"Oh. Yeah. She told me I should get a nanny for Charlotte because she wasn't loved."

"Oh," Nick said, also less amused.

"Yeah. Oh. Then she went on to say that I didn't need to work and I could use the money Alex gave me. And I should give Charlotte to her and-"

"Wait...what?"

Sara was confused. "What?"

"What money."

Uh-oh. She hadn't told him about that yet. She really didn't want to tell anyone, but she was a little glad it was Nick she had slipped up to. "Um…the money Alex gave me," she answered timidly.

Nick was quiet a second. She wished she was doing this in person and not over the phone. She wished he was beside her, holding her hand while she told him.

"How much money?" he asked quietly. Sara tried to read the tone in his voice but it was hopeless. She had never been good at reading people and not seeing his face didn't help at all.

"5…5…" the words caught in her mouth and she couldn't finish it.

"5 what?"

"5…" she took a breath. "5 million."

Sara heard Nick's breath catch in his throat. "5 million?" Sara could picture his face in her mind's eye. She could see his eyes nearly popping out of his head.

"Yeah."

Nick didn't speak for a minute. Then, "5…oh my God, Sara…Where did he get this money?"

Sara explained the story with his grandmother. He explained that Charlotte had the same amount in her name and how her mother-in-law wanted her to use it to get a nanny.

When she was finished she listened for Nick to reply. He didn't for a long while but Sara didn't urge him. She knew he would answer her eventually.

"Wow," he finally whispered.

"Yeah. That's why I left. I couldn't take her anymore." Sara clenched her fist and looked at her nails.

"Are you ok with not seeing her anymore?" he asked after a moment.

"Oh, yeah. I never liked her anyway…its Charlotte I'm worried about. She already has so few people in her life that she…she should. I don't think me taking away the only grandparents she knows away is the best idea."

"She doesn't have any other family?"

Sara hung her head again. "Her aunt lives in Australia. Other then her there are no other living relatives."

Nick thought about that a moment. "What about your parents?"

Sara scratched her forehead. This subject was too touchy to do over the phone. She decided to put a band-aid on it and tell him the whole story later. "Charlotte doesn't know them. She will never meet them. That's a different story."

"Ok." Nick was silent again. Then, "Sar?"

"Yeah?"

"What you were talking to me about…in San Francisco?"

"About Alex?"

"Yeah." Nick cleared his throat. Sara could tell something was bothering him. "You said you were ok with Alex…being gone. You said you could move on."

"Yeah."

Nick cleared his throat again. "You can talk about him?"

Sara was confused. Where was this going with this? "Yeah…"

"Well…ever since you told me about him, you haven't told me anything _about_ him. That night…when you told me you loved me…you said that Alex popped into your mind. I realized I don't know anything about this guy. I…I want you to tell me about him."

Sara was still confused but she was surprised at the same time. "You want to know about Alex?"

"Yeah. I want to…learn about him. We don't have to do it now…actually I wanted to do it in person…but whenever you're ready…I want to learn about your husband."


	40. Curiosity Killed the Cat

**Author's Note: I apologize, again, for the delay in updating! I will try really hard to get them updated ASAP…and I promise it will go faster after the holidays end. Enjoy and, as always, Review!**

**Chapter 40 (OMG 40 chapters!!! I've written a lot!) – Curiosity Killed the Cat**

Nick and Sara grew very close over the next few months. Sara was still worried about the lack of important people in Charlotte's life, but she seemed happy enough. Sara had her talk with Nick about Alex. It ended up involving a lot of tears, for both of them, but that was a definite turning point in their relationship. From what Sara had told him, Nick felt like he knew Alex. To tell the truth, he had felt a little threatened. It sounded stupid, but even just the memory of him had affected Sara so much that he thought he should really learn about this guy. Now he thought he knew a lot about him. That first night they had ended up talking for hours, but it wasn't finished. Now that Sara was comfortable _thinking_ about Alex, she would tell him little bits of information here and there when they came to her. Simple things like, 'He liked to chew on pens,' and 'he would always bite his tongue when he wrote.' I didn't really make sense, but those small things made their relationship that much stronger.

Sara had never really felt welcome in any single place in her life after the age of 10, but she was getting to love her decision to move to Vegas more then anything. The entire grave shift was so close and Sara felt so welcomed, even though she was still 'the new girl'. Sometimes she would just sit back and watch how well each and every one of them got along together and she always found herself smiling.

Charlotte was growing fast and maturing even faster. Sara knew she wouldn't be a little girl much longer and she was desperately trying to spend as much time as possible with her so she wouldn't miss anything. Not long after they got home from San Francisco Charlotte had asked a lot of questions about Alex. She had had a similar talk with her that she had had with Nick. Charlotte had also asked for a picture, which Sara had to search a little while for. She had lots, but they were all packed away in boxes in closets. She picked out one of her favorites; them on their honeymoon. Sara had taken the picture when they were at this Mexican restaurant that had a boardwalk facing the ocean. Sara loved the picture and gave it to Charlotte to keep. As soon as she got it Charlotte carried it with her everywhere. After a few weeks it was creased and a little dirty, but Charlotte still carried it everywhere anyway.

That summer went by in a flash. It seemed like all criminals had come out with the dry, hot weather and everyone in the lab was pulling double and triple shifts. Catherine and Sara had the hardest time because their daughters were out of school and they couldn't be away for too long, but they worked out something that helped each other out. They would take separate days off and take care of the other's child while the other went to work. On all the other days they went to another babysitter or to Sara's cousin. Because the girls were spending so much time together, they became very good friends.

Nick and Sara were having problems finding time for each other because they were both so busy. Sara would never tell Nick, but she was secretly glad they weren't going too fast. She was ready to move on and everything, but at the same time she felt like they were going too fast. She didn't think she would be ready to go any faster then they were now.

Nick, however, had a different thought in his mind. He had fallen head over heels in love with Sara. He loved everything about her and couldn't get enough of her. He had always wanted to have the kind of relationship that went on forever, never getting old. He had started to get the idea that Sara could be it. She could be the one. And Nick was never a guy to sit around and do nothing. He was scared as hell, but he was going to do something about it.

After much consideration, he finally decided what to do. He had always been a bad liar and it took all he had to keep it a secret from Sara. He had to do this perfectly and to do that he knew he was going to need some serious help. He contemplated asking a lot of different people for help and finally decided that Catherine was perfect. She would know exactly what to do. Of coarse when he did tell her his half formed plan she totally freaked out. Her exact words were:

"OH MY GOD, ARE YOU SERIOUS?! I CANT BELIEVE IT! WHEN, WHEN, WHEN?!"

Thankfully it only lasted a few moments before she collected herself. She nearly blew his ear off in that moment and was very grateful when it was over. Nonetheless, with Catherine's help, Nick set up the perfect date.

Catherine told Sara that Lindsay wanted to have a sleepover with Charlotte and took her at about 6 that night. Nick showed up, conveniently, about half an hour later carrying flowers. His wardrobe had been chosen, conveniently, by Catherine. He was all in black and looking very irresistible, which Sara commented on. She was confused at first, because Nick had shown up so spontaneously, but he gave her some time and she went to change into something she could wear to the 'surprise restaurant'.

Sara had never liked surprised much but she was starting to like this one. She asked Nick to tell her where they were going about fifty times but he never caved. He just wore a goofy smile and told her, "I can't tell you. It's a surprise."

They pulled up to an Italian restaurant on the edge of Vegas. Sara had only been there once and loved it. The restaurant itself was old and its architecture was beautiful, but the patio out back was really something to brag about. It was very big and they had built a stage in the back where a band was frequently playing slow, romantic music. There were four couples dancing right now and a sign on the door said that there would be a special presentation from a professional dancer at 7.

The waitress led Nick and Sara to one of the many small round tables covered in a black table cloth. Nick seated Sara and sat beside her.

"Now this is a surprise," Sara said looking around. The August sun was starting to set in a huge orange ball, illuminating the whole restaurant in orange light, making everything look fantastic.

Nick just smiled. "Glad you like it."

Sara smiled back. "What made you take me here? We've never been here before."

Nick shrugged, trying to think quickly. "I…well we haven't had much time together lately…and I wanted to set aside a special night for just you and me." That sounded good. He reached over and stroked Sara's hand. She smiled again, leaning over and kissing him. They ordered and listened to the band, Nick eventually asking her to dance.

Sara smiled, thinking about the last time they had danced. It had been so long ago but it seemed like it had been yesterday. They got up and joined the couples on the floor. They danced awhile before the professional dancer got up and they went back to their seats. They were only sitting awhile when their meals came, followed by a bottle of Sara's favorite wine.

"You ordered this one?" Sara asked. Nick smiled and nodded while he poured her some. His surprise was one of the greatest she had ever had. They finished their meal, talking the entire time about nothing in particular. Sara loved their talks. They could just go on forever and never loose interest.

Nick looked at his watch after they were finished. It was coming up to 9 and he decided that it was time. He looked back at Sara and took her hand. She smiled, making Nick smiled even wider. They sat like that a few moments before Nick asked, "Sara?" softly.

"Yeah," she whispered.

"You know I love you?"

Sara nodded and kept smiling.

"You know I would do anything for you?" Nick went on.

Sara nodded again. She didn't know where he was going with this. She was a little confused and then it hit her like a bag of bricks.

"You know you make me so, so happy?" Sara used all her effort to keep the smile on her face. She knew what he was doing. Her brain screamed at her against her will.

"He's going to do it! He's doing it! Smile you fool! You want this!"

"Are you kidding me?! You aren't ready for this! Get out of there! You can't do this!"

"You know I-"

The waitress walked by with a tray of used glasses. She tripped over Sara's chair, tumbling onto the floor, breaking everything.

Sara jumped and looked up, thanking the skies for that. She jumped up, alongside Nick. A few other waiters and waitresses came over to help the fallen waitress. Nick breathed out a long sigh. "What perfect timing," he thought sarcastically.

The mess was cleaned up and the waitress apologized to them. She asked if they would like anything and Sara asked for the check, ever so casually. Nick was going to have to get that moment back and he didn't know how. They left not long after, holding hands to the car. Sara was very quiet in the car. She needed to think this over. She thought long and hard. She tried her best to do it logically.

Are you sure this is going to happen?

Yes.

Will he do it now that the moment is gone?

Probably. Nick never backed down.

Can you put this off?

Maybe.

Are you sure?

No.

Do you want this to happen?

Sara had to think about that one. Maybe. She looked over at Nick. He noticed and looked over at her. She took a hand off the wheel and laid it on hers. She looked down at it.

Sara sat in more deep thought while they drove to her place. When they pulled up Nick had to call her name.

"We're here."

Sara looked around. Sure enough they were sitting in Sara's driveway. She smiled and got out of the car. Nick followed her out and Sara walked up her stairs. She didn't know why she was in such a hurry to get inside, but her rush was put on hold when Nick jumped forward and grabbed her hand. She stopped. She looked around, trying to avoid his eyes. She felt like she had when she was on her first date with Jeff; reluctant to go through with it. Except there was one difference…Nick was actually good to her. Nick led Sara up to the front steps and stopped. He looked down the street. It was a cloudless night and the moon was shining very brightly.

"Look at the moon," Nick said softly, stepping a little closer to Sara.

Sara looked. It was pretty beautiful. For some reason, the sight of the moon calmed her. "Its beautiful," she answered. She stood there, just looking at the moon. She felt Nick's other hand slip into hers. Curiosity gripped her as she looked down at the hard object she felt in her hand. She raised it, instantly regretting looking at it. A saying washed over her brain.

Curiosity killed the cat.

Too true.

She looked at Nick. He was smiling like a fool. She looked down at it, not wanting to see what was inside. She looked back at Nick. She silently wished he wouldn't say anything. Too bad.

"Sara?" he kept smiling and she was glad it was dark. He couldn't see her look of terror. "I love you too much to say." Nick started to lower himself onto one knee. She suddenly saw Alex doing the same thing more then 7 years ago and shook her head to get that picture out of her head.

"I know that you are the one. You have made me so, so happy. Every time I see you my heart flutters and I never want to let you out of my sight. I never want to let you go. I…I want to spend the rest of my life with you…you and Charlotte…trying to make you both happy." Nick still had his hand in Sara's and he reached over and kissed it. Sara was paralyzed. She worried about her consciousness. Nick was still talking.

"I really think that if we were together forever we would be so happy. Every time I see you I fall in love with you all over again. I can't imagine a life without you and I want to make that feeling last forever."

Sara listened, still glued to the spot. She knew he was right. Everything he was saying went both ways…she really, truly loved him back. But could she do this? Could she get married again? She didn't know.

"Sara? Will you marry me?"

Sara knew it was coming but it still hit her like a tidal wave. She seriously worried about her consciousness. She could barely breathe, let alone answer Nick. The seconds ticked on as she felt her heart rate rise in her ears.

"Sara?" Nick stared to worry when she didn't give him an answer.

"Nick…" Sara couldn't get much else out, but she had to try. "I…I…"

**Author's Note: Haa haa how's that for a cliffhanger?**


	41. You're Not Cursed

**Author's Note: lol I know it was mean to leave it at that but I couldn't resist…besides, the chapter was getting lengthy and I wanted to split them up. I know it was mean and I'm sorry but it was kinda funny lol. You all just lost your tops. Well its good to know ya'll like the story so much to get mad at a cliffhanger :). Anyway…Enjoy the rest of the proposal and Review…tell me if you liked it :)**

**Chapter 41 – You're Not Cursed **

Sara didn't know what to say. Her brain was fighting an endless battle, yelling orders at her.

"Say yes!"

"Say no!"

"Kiss him!"

"Run away!"

"Say yes!"

"Say no!"

"Say 'I love you'!"

"Do something…anything!"

"Open the box!"

Open the box? She had forgotten about that. She looked at the little box in her hand. She knew she should answer him before she opened it. She looked back at him and bit her lip. She didn't know what to do. She was still worried she might fall so she slowly lowered herself to his level. He took both her hands. "Sara?" he whispered again.

Sara opened her mouth to try again to speak. Nothing came out. She cleared her throat and tried again. "Nick I don't know…I…Nick this…" there was so much going on in her head that she couldn't even finish a sentence.

Nick couldn't believe what she was hearing. She didn't know?

"Nick, I don't know if I can do this…" Sara whispered as she hung her head.

"Oh…Sara…I'm scared too. But I know what I'm doing…Sara I…I love you," Nick was so scared she was going to say no. He knew she might be a little reluctant and he had to sway her his way. He just had to.

"Nick…" she couldn't look at him so when he pulled her chin up with a finger the water works started. The tears came down her face and Sara tried to control them so she could speak. "Nick I don't know." It was so quiet she almost didn't hear it.

Nick sat there dumbstruck. He was holding one of her hands and had the other up to her face. He moved that hand to her cheek and gently rubbed his thumb over it. She closed her teary eyes. She didn't know what to say…she didn't even know what she had decided yet.

"Sara…why…why are you scared?" He used his thumb to brush away her tears. "Why are you scared?" he asked again, softer this time.

Sara kept her eyes closed. Nick's hand on her face calmed her…but not by much. "I can't…I can't do it."

"Can't do what?" Nick knew he was pushing harder then was necessary but he needed her to do this. He needed an answer. He felt selfish but he couldn't loose her.

"I can't…I can't hurt you. I can't let you get hurt." Sara felt stupid and vulnerable. She knew exactly why she couldn't do this but she didn't really want to tell Nick why.

"Hurt me? Sara the only way you could hurt me would be to…to leave me." It was true. Right now his stomach had done a few flip-flops and this was only a little hint that it wasn't going to work.

Sara was shaking her head. She knew he wouldn't understand. "No…no…I can hurt you. I don't want to…I don't want to but…but…"

"But what?"

Sara took a deep breath. She was going to have to explain this. But to do that she needed to have a clear head. She sat back on her heels and started, strategically avoiding his eyes. "Every single guy I like…something ends up happening. Something terrible. It happened to Alex. It happened to John …even to Jeff."

Nick was confused. "Who is John?"

Sara let out a single laugh that turned quickly into a sob. "John was my boyfriend in high school. M-my first boyfriend. He was sleeping with Christine McGrady and she didn't know about me and when she found out she tried to run over him with her car." Sara sniffed. She had hated him for that but she couldn't help but feel responsible for the broken leg and two fractured ribs John got.

"But that's not he point." Sara shook her head, trying to get back on track. "John was run over with a car, Alex died in a car crash and Jeff was arrested. I loved them all and something bad happened to all of them." Sara hung her head. She felt even more stupid then she had before.

"Sara…honey…nothing is going to happen it me." Nick ran his hand through her hair. "Nothing."

"How do you know that?" Sara asked a little louder then intended. "Every single guy I have even come close to loving…gets hit by a car…or arrested! I'm…I'm cursed. What makes you think you can get away from it?"

Despite himself, Nick smiled a little. "Sara you aren't cursed. Nothing is going to happen to me."

"I don't know that. And you don't either. If…if I marry you and something…" Sara couldn't bring herself to say it. She took another breath. "Look at Alex. We were married for all of 9 months before he died. I…I can't go through that again. I was so…so…so…" Sara was at a loss for words again. Nick waited patiently. He knew she had to get this out however long it took her. "…hurt. It took me a good six years to get over him. And even then…"

Fresh tears made their way down Sara's face. Nick leaned in closer and held onto her hand. "I won't let anything happen to us. Nothing. I promise you."

Sara looked up. She couldn't believe he understood…and now he was promising this. If it was possible, she felt like she loved him even more. She looked at him for a long time. He had he smallest of smiles on his face, looking at her as if she made up his whole world. She looked down again at the box as she felt the walls around her heart crumble at his feet. She sniffed.

"You got me a ring," she whispered. She opened the box and felt her breath catch in her mouth. It was hard to see in the dark but Sara could make out the diamond and a silver band. Despite herself the tears came down even harder. "You got me a ring," she said.

"Does that mean your saying yes?" Nick asked hopefully. Sara looked up at him. She wasn't sure what she was saying. "I'm sure about this Sara. I know we can be so happy together." It was like he was reading her mind.

She took one more look at the ring and smiled. "This means I'm saying yes."

Nick smiled and leaned in to kiss her. At first he just kissed her softly then Sara pulled away. She looked at him a second then said, "We're getting married." She couldn't believe it. She had to believe it. She smiled at him then leaned forward and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him to her. Despite her worries, she felt so sure that this time…this time…it just might work.


	42. Phone Wars

**Chapter 42 – Phone Wars**

Nick spent the night at Sara's. Sara was exhausted and fell asleep almost right away, but there was no way Nick could even think about sleeping. He lay awake until 3 in the morning, thinking. He knew Sara had been hurt a lot before, but he had never really thought about it much. She had so many different things going on in her life that he had heard about and he was positive there were many more. She rolled over in her sleep and he smiled as she sighed and mumbled something about seafood. Her left hand came up to her mouth and Nick caught a glimpse of her diamond ring. It fit her perfectly, making her look more beautiful then she already was. Nick slowly moved closer to her and kissed her on the forehead, pulling her closer. She reflexively snuggled into his chest and he finally fell asleep with her forehead resting on his chest.

**SnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickers**

Nick was jerked awake by the phone. "Damn Grissom," he thought as he reached for the bedside table, thinking Grissom was calling him into work, but then realized he wasn't in his own bed. He opened his eyes just as Sara reached over him for the phone. She held herself up with one hand beside Nick's chest while she pressed talk and said hello. She slowly lowered herself onto Nick's chest as she spoke to Catherine.

"Good morning my little love bird," Catherine said playfully into the phone.

"Hey, Cath. What's up?" Sara said groggily. Sara saw Nick smile when she said Catherine's name.

"Oh, I'm just calling to check in on you two…make sure everything went well," Catherine said in a sing-song voice.

"Wha- how did you know about…?" Sara gave Nick a 'you-sneaky-little-man' look. "You knew he was gonna do it!" More a statement then a question.

"Do what?" Catherine asked in a badly faked innocent curiosity voice.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," Sara said in a warning tone. But she still couldn't help the smile in her voice from coming through.

Catherine gave a little giggle. "Yeah, I did know…but that man lying beside you didn't show me the ring! No matter how much I begged!"

"He didn't, did he?" Sara looked at Nick with a smile. Nick smiled back, trying to suppress his own laugh.

"Not even a little peek! And after all I did to help him."

"Help him… what…exactly…did you do to help him?" Sara asked still looking at Nick. Nick opened his mouth and made a grab for the phone but Sara leapt up out of his reach.

"I did everything! I planned it all! Well, maybe not all of it…but a lot of it," Catherine said oblivious to what was going on at the other end of the phone. Sara was jumping around out of Nick's reach on the bed.

"You did everything?" Sara asked so Nick would know what they were talking about. Nick shook his head and made another grab for the phone.

"Everything," Catherine said again. On the other end, Nick smiled and leaned in to kiss Sara. She smiled too and stepped closer. He kissed her and slipped one hand to her waist and slowly took the phone out of her hand with the other, jumping away quickly so she wouldn't get it back.

"Ha Ha!" he said triumphantly. "Catherine! I thought we were going to keep that a secret!" he said to the woman on the other end.

"Nick? Oh…umm…I'm sorry I just couldn't help myself." Catherine was tickled pink that she got to be a part of this. "Sorry!" she said with a huge smile.

"Hey," Sara said with her hands on her hips. "I was talking about your little proposing scheme!" Sara said. Nick just smiled.

"You are not off the hook! I will talk to you later." Nick was about to hang up when Catherine stopped him.

"Wait! Charlotte wanted to talk to Sara."

Nick handed the phone to Sara and Charlotte came on the other end.

"Mommy, Catherine said that there was gonna be a surprise when I get home."

"Did she?"

"Yeah. Mommy, what kind of surprise is it? Is it a party?"

"No, pumpkin, it's something else. I'll tell you when you get home."

"But I want to know now!" Charlotte whined.

"Well that's too bad. I can't tell you over the phone. How did your sleepover go?"

"Good. Me and Lindsay set up a fort in her room and we played with all the dollies and Chester was the daddy. Isn't that funny?"

"That is funny. Ok, pumpkin, I have to go. I'll talk to you when you get home, ok?"

"Yep. Bye, Mommy. Oh, wait, Catherine wants to talk to you again."

Sara heard the phone being passed. "Are you going to give me details or not?" she asked suddenly in Sara's ear.

Sara smiled. "Maybe. You need to do some explaining too. But I can't talk now…I'll talk to you later."

"Ok…Charlotte says she loves you."

Sara smiled and hung up the phone. She was still standing on the bed with Nick next to her. She tried to suppress a laugh but lost horribly. She jumped forward into Nick's arms. She hugged him tight and he kissed her shoulder. She stepped back after a few seconds, careful not to trip on the bedclothes. She looked at her ring. This was the first time she had looked at it in the light. It was a solitaire, Tiffany cut diamond on a silver band. Sara smiled again and bit her lip.

"It's really pretty," she said to Nick. He smiled and took her hand, kissing it lightly on the back before entwining the fingers in his.


	43. Can I Be Your New Daddy?

**Chapter 43 – Can I Be Your Daddy?**

Catherine and Lindsay dropped Charlotte off before lunch. Lindsay and Charlotte went off to play and Catherine didn't waste any time looking at the ring. She nearly ripped Sara's hand off with excitement and punched Nick in the arm for picking such a good ring and not showing it to her first. Catherine decided to take them out to lunch so they all went out just after noon.

She took them to one of Charlotte's favorite restaurants; a burger house that had a playroom in the back and paper on the tables that you could draw on. Lindsay and Charlotte got right to drawing whatever popped into their heads while the adults ordered.

Just before the food came Sara was playing tic-tac-toe with Charlotte. Halfway through the game Charlotte noticed something.

"Hey, Mommy, where did you get that ring? It's very pretty." She took Sara's hand and looked at the ring.

Sara's mouth dropped. She wasn't planning on telling Charlotte about Nick and her yet. "Nick gave it to me," she said after a moment. Not a lie…but she wasn't going to elaborate on it.

"Why did he give it to you?" she asked looking at Nick.

Nick and Sara looked at each other. "Well, Charlotte…That was sort of going to be your surprise. Yesterday Nick…Nick proposed to me." Sara pressed her lips together. She still wasn't entirely positive how Charlotte was going to take this.

She just looked from Nick to Sara and back again. "What's proposed?" she asked after a few seconds.

"Umm…" Sara searched her brain for a way to explain this. "Well it means that Nick asks me if I want to marry him."

Charlotte nodded. "But then why do you get a ring?"

"The ring is like…a present. When he asks me he gives me the ring."

Charlotte nodded again. Then her eyebrows crossed. "I wish someone would propose to me."

Sara smiled. She didn't notice but Nick excused himself and slid away. "Why do you want someone to propose to you?"

"If someone proposes to me then I get to get a pretty ring." Charlotte started to pout. "I wish someone would propose to me."

Sara smiled and looked at Catherine. She was smiling too. "Just wait until you are older. Someone will propose to you then."

"But I don't want to wait until I'm older." Charlotte crossed her arms.

"Hey, Charlotte?" Nick sat back down at the table beside Charlotte. Charlotte kept pouting and looked at him. "I have a question to ask you." Charlotte didn't say anything. "I don't think it's very fair for me to ask your mommy to be a part of my family without asking you too. So, Charlotte, it would make me so happy if I could be your new daddy." Nick held out a little plastic ring. It was pink and had three blue plastic jewels on it. "So, Charlotte, can I be your new daddy?"

Catherine and Sara were smiling from ear to ear. Charlotte couldn't believe it. He was proposing to her! She smiled and looked at Sara. She couldn't believe Nick was doing this either. Sara leaned over and whispered; "Say yes," into Charlotte's ear.

She looked back at Nick. "Yes!" she yelled and jumped into his arms. He hugged her tight and then slipped the little plastic ring onto Charlotte's finger. She held out her hand and admired it.

Nick went and took his seat beside Sara. She took his hand. "I can't believe you just did that," she said affectionately.

Nick just smiled and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Anything for my new family," he said, looking back at Charlotte, who was showing her ring off to Lindsay.


	44. That Dream

**Chapter 44 – That Dream**

She was staring at the same place. She had been there a thousand times. She loved it here. Not very many people loved it here, but she did. She snapped out of her daydream and went inside. She was ready and all she had to do was meet him. She smiled and asked Marty to send him forward. A few minutes later he came. He was already ready and he held out his arm for her, leading her back outside. Suddenly it was like she was watching from outside her own body. She was watching herself leave the building. She knew this part. She knew this part too well and she needed it to be stopped. She called out her own name, trying to stop herself from walking out the door. She screamed as loud as she could but no-one was listening to her.

"Sara!" She yelled. She screamed again but she was getting quieter. Not good.

"No!" Sara tried her best to follow herself but it didn't work. She could move around but not forward. She thrashed around and bent all the way forward, hitting Nick right in the forehead with her own.

The dark didn't sit well with Sara's uneasiness. She heard a moaning. Who was that? 'Oh my God it's Nick!' she realized.

"Nick?" Just to be sure.

"What was that for?" he asked, sitting up. Sara couldn't see much but she could tell he was rubbing his forehead.

Sara let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. As soon as she did she realized she was very short of breath and breathed heavily, closing her eyes to calm herself.

"Are you ok?" Nick asked, still rubbing his forehead.

Sara barely heard him. She was thinking about that vivid dream. That dream. The same dream she had had about a thousand times before. She was so used to it. She had it all the time. But this one was different. It was like when she had first started having it. But that hadn't been in a long time. She tried to remember what exactly she had seen. She shook her head.

"Why? What's wrong?" Nick asked, sounding worried.

"Oh, no…I mean yes…I'm ok. I'm good. It was just a dream. Just a dream…" Sara trailed off, still thinking about that dream. That dream.

"Are you sure? You were screaming." Nick took her hand.

"Yeah. I'm ok. It was just a nightmare. Just a dream." Sara faked a smile that she assumed worked because he said, "Ok."

"Ok. Goodnight," she said as cheerily as she could then lay back down on the pillow. She felt Nick lie down beside her and move closer to her.

"Are you sure you're ok?" he asked, obviously worried.

"Yeah, I'm ok."

Nick paused a moment. "Ok." He leaned over and kissed her, resting his head close to hers. She closed her eyes and pretended to fall asleep, still thinking about that dream…that dream.

**SnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickers**

"Are you ready for school?" Sara yelled up the stairs.

"Almost!" Charlotte yelled back down.

"Well hurry up!" Sara yelled back, "Your bus comes in ten minutes!"

Charlotte grabbed her backpack and shut her door. She ran down the hallway and grabbed the railing before charging down the steps. Sara met her in the living room. Sara wanted to make sure she was ready.

"Do you have your pencil case?" Sara started her mental checklist while she got Charlotte's shoes on.

"Yes," Charlotte droned.

Sara went through all the things she had given her the night before. "Now, you remember that you are going to be there until three so you have to take your lunch." Sara handed her a kitty cat lunch box. Charlotte unzipped her backpack and stuffed the lunchbox into it.

"Are you ready to go?" Sara asked when she had made sure Charlotte had everything.

Charlotte nodded and smiled. Sara smiled back and leaned forward to hug her. She gave her a kiss on the cheek and took her hand, leading her out the door. They walked down the street to where other children and mothers were waiting. Usually Sara wouldn't walk Charlotte to the bus stop, but on her first day of grade one she wanted to be sure Charlotte was completely comfortable with this. When the bus came she tried to kiss her again but Charlotte pushed her away.

"Mommy," she said under her breath. "Not while everyone's watching."

Sara smiled. "I know, but you have something on you face." She pretended to rub Charlotte's face with her thumb and pulled her in quickly to kiss her before Charlotte could protest again.

"Mommy!" she shouted, laughing but still trying to get her mother to stop kissing her.

"Ok, ok, I'll stop. No get moving." She stood up and watched Charlotte get onto the bus. She saw her sit down in the fourth seat from the front and waved. Charlotte waved back and the bus pulled away. She smiled and started to head back home.

She stepped through her door, locking it behind her. She trudged upstairs, getting into bed beside Nick. They had both had the night off and spent it sleeping. Well almost sleeping because Sara had woken up with the dream. After slipping back into bed she sighed. He didn't like wasting a day in bed but right now she was tired.

"You tired?" Nick asked keeping his eyes closed.

Sara smiled. "I thought you were asleep."

"I was. But you were yelling."

Sara smiled wider. "I was getting my kid to school."

"I know." Nick opened his eyes. "But it was still very loud."

Sara laughed. "I don't think you should be complaining." Sara moved closer to him under the covers and kissed him. "You gave up your right to sleep as soon as you gave me this." She held up her ring and kissed him again. "You know that as soon as you marry me you will have to put up with this," another kiss, "every," kiss, "single," more kisses, "day," deeper kiss.

"And you know that I would love to." Nick rolled on top of her. "But it's still loud!"

Sara laughed as Nick leaned forward and kissed her. Maybe they wouldn't be sleeping today…

**SnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickers**

The police station again. She asked Marty. He was such a nice man. Nothing, however, compared to the man coming out the door behind the desk though. He was beautiful. He led her outside. She followed. Again, she knew what was happening. She knew what was going to happen. She knew this part. She didn't like this part. But, no matter how much she tried, she couldn't stop. She couldn't stop them from walking. She had dreamt this too many times and didn't want to see it again.

She had dreamt it. A light bulb went off. She knew it was a dream. She could get out. She had to get out. But he was still walking. She closed her eyes tight and opened them quickly, trying to wake up.

It worked.

She was sweating. She was scared, she was breathing hard. But she was awake. It was light outside. That was nice. She sat up and looked around. She looked down. Her bare arms were fine. Then she remembered. Nick. Despite herself, she smiled.

"Nick?" she called. She couldn't remember him leaving. She listened a moment. Water running. Downstairs. She took a deep breath and swung her legs over the side of the bed. That dream still scared her, no matter how many times or how many versions she had of it. She looked around. There was a shirt lying on the floor. Nick's button-down shirt. She picked it up and buttoned it up. It was big for her and acted almost like a housecoat. She padded, barefoot, out into the hall and down the stirs, heading for the kitchen. As she got closer she smelt something…pancakes.

She walked silently into the kitchen, pulling her hair into a ponytail as she walked. Nick was wearing jeans…nothing else. Sara smiled as Nick turned and smiled.

"Morning, sunshine," he said cheerily. The corner of her mouth turned into a smile and she looked at the clock. 1:24.

"Afternoon, baby," she said and wrapped her arms around his waist. She took a deep sniff. "I love pancakes," she said, kissing the back of his shoulders.

"I know. That's why I'm making them." Nick reached over and grabbed a handful of chocolate chips from a little bowl on the counter, dropping them in the half cooked pancakes.

"Why are you making pancakes?" Sara asked.

"Because I know you like them and I'm hungry and…I don't know actually…I just kind of felt like it." Sara laughed and started pulling out plates to set the table for their afternoon breakfast.

After the pancakes were finished and they sat down and started their meal. Sara was quiet. She was still thinking about this dream. It hadn't been vivid like this in so long. And she had had two in one day. That never happened anymore either.

"I can see the wheels turning," Nick said quietly, a small smile playing on his lips.

Sara looked up. She smiled a little too. "Sorry. I'm just thinking."

"'Bout what?" Nick asked, his attention going back to his pancakes.

"Nothing really. Nothing important."

"You sure?"

Sara nodded. She didn't want to tell Nick about this. She had already burdened him with a lot of things and didn't want to seem whiny and weak. She was very thankful when the phone rang. It was Catherine.

"Hey, I'm in a jam can you do me a favor?" she asked. She sounded frazzled.

"Yup. What do you need?"

"I was about to leave and we got a double murder called in. I can't leave for a while and I need someone to pick up Lindsay."

"Oh, for sure, I'll pick her up with Charlotte."

"You're the best. Thanks."

Sara was just saying goodbye when the other line beeped in her ear. It was Brass.

"I'm sorry to call you when you could be sleeping, but it's important." He sounded desperate and stressed.

"That's alright. I was already up. What's wrong?"

"Ok, this is really hard to say though…ummm…" Sara was confused. It wasn't like Brass to beat around the bush like this. "You heard about that murder in the jail last week?"

Sara left the question unanswered. She knew he knew she knew what he was talking about.

"Well the detective on that case neglected to tell me that a friend of ours is involved."

"A friend of ours?"

"He saw the murder happen and was able to get an excellent deal for his information. His jail time is over. He is still on parole but he's out on the streets."

"Wait, Brass, who is it?" Sara got an uneasy feeling in her stomach. She didn't like the nervousness in the voice of a man who was never shaken. There was a pause on the other end. He knew the reaction he was going to get with this information. He took a breath.

"It's George. George Shempsky is out."

**Author's Note: Nothing like bringing back some old characters:)**


	45. Picking Them Up

**Author's Note: A few people don't remember this guy. That's ok. George Shempsky is the guy who kidnapped Nick and put him in the little basement and attacked Catherine and kept sending her those notes. OK so that's cleared up…start panicking…I like this chapter :)**

**Chapter 45 – Picking Them Up**

Sara nearly dropped the phone. He's back? How could he be back? In her minds eye she remembered Catherine lying on her bed, bloody and semiconscious. She remembered Nick in the little basement. She remembered the interview. Looking into his eyes and hating him with a passion. Hating him so much she wanted to do bodily harm to this guy.

"Sara?" Brass asked at the other end of the line.

"Have you told Catherine?" Sara asked forcefully.

"No. I was going to after I called you. Are you alright?"

"Fine. Make sure you tell Catherine. Did you talk to him?"

"No. I want to get him into some kind of psych evaluation but I can't get a hold of him."

"Keep trying. He might try something. I have to go…and I'll tell Nick."

Nick was already watching her with a very confused look on her face. Sara hung up the phone and closed her eyes. This wasn't happening. The notes George had sent before meant that he was prone to revenge. He was going to try and get back at them for putting him in jail. Sara rarely jumped to conclusions like this but it was a gut feeling she couldn't get rid of. He was coming back.

"What's wrong?" Nick asked, standing up and walking over to Sara.

She spun around. She closed her eyes again and took a deep breath. This was too much for her, how was Nick supposed to deal with it?

"What it is?" he asked again.

"He…he's out." Sara knew she couldn't leave it at that so she swallowed and tried again. "George Shempsky." Nick's eyes became the size of dinner plates.

"Wha-"

"He's out. He managed to get a deal…"

Nick was looking off into space. He didn't know what to think. What did this mean? Was he coming for them or was he going to stay away?

"I don't know what this means," Sara said, reading Nick's thoughts. They stood there a minute, thinking.

"What are we going to do?" Sara broke the silence.

"I don't know," Nick whispered. "Does Catherine know?"

"Brass just told her." Sara thought a moment. "I'm going to call her." She picked up the phone and dialed her number. It rang 5 times before Catherine's obviously shaken voice answered in a somber hello. This disturbed Sara the most. Sara had only known the woman a year and, in her opinion, she was the strongest person ever.

"Did you hear?" Sara asked quietly.

"Y-yes. How…how could he be out? It's impossible! How could anyone in the world have the forgiveness to get him off?! The pope himself couldn't forgive this ass hole!" Anger rose in her voice with every word.

"I know, Cath. I don't know what we are supposed to do though. Do you think this guy is going to come after us again?" Sara asked nervously.

There was a pause. "I don't know."

Both women were silent a few moments, each thinking the extent this psychopath could ruin their lives.

"Pick them up," Catherine finally said.

"What?"

"Pick up the girls. I want someone watching them at all times. I still can't leave but I'll pick Lindsay up as soon as I can. I don't want to even think of what this bastered could do to my little girl."

"I know what you mean. I'm on my way. I'll call you when I've picked them up." Sara hung up the phone, running upstairs to get dressed. Now that Catherine had brought it up, she completely agreed. In fact, she was a little bit scared. Could he already be at the school? Could he be hurting Charlotte or Lindsay right this very second? Sara couldn't bear to think about it.

She dressed at the speed of light, bringing a fresh shirt for Nick down. He was a little lost.

"Where are we going?"

"Picking the girls up. Catherine doesn't want them left so vulnerable while this guy is around and I couldn't agree more." She grabbed her purse and ran to her car, Nick close on her heels.

The school was a 10 minute drive away and Sara made it in 7. She was seriously contemplating putting on the lights but decided against it. A small part of her brain told her to slow down. He probably wasn't even going to come. But Sara wasn't taking any chances. This guy had kidnapped her boyfriend and butchered her best friend; leaving them both for dead…she wasn't going to let him do anything to her daughter.

She burst through the double glass doors of the school. As she walked in she heard a bell go off. Recess was over.

"Can you call Charlotte Sidle and Lindsay Willows to the office please?" She asked the secretary, trying her best to sound casual.

"Why?" the secretary asked cheerily.

"Because I'm taking them home." Sara did her best to keep her patience with this woman.

She was obviously confused. "The school day is almost over. Can't you just wait until the end of the day?"

"No. I'm taking them home now." She didn't want to or have to elaborate for this woman and was starting to loose her patience.

"May I ask what your relation is to these girls?" she asked, picking up the intercom phone.

"I'm Charlotte's mother and Lindsay's…godmother." Small lie. "Her mother wants her to come home with me."

The secretary did a small pursed lip smile and called the girls to the office. She pointed at a few chairs across from the desk and asked Nick and Sara to sit. Sara sat and started to fidget. She hated sitting around. About 3 minutes later she saw Charlotte come around the corner.

"Mommy?" she asked. Sara stood and ran to her. She hugged her, almost crying with relief. "What are you doing here?"

"We're going home," Sara said, standing up. "We are going to go back to your classroom and get your stuff. And we are going to have Lindsay over too." Charlotte could tell something was wrong but she just went along with it. Sara told Nick to wait for Lindsay while she got Charlotte things. They were back at the office within ten minutes and Nick was still waiting for Lindsay.

"Where is she?" she asked, her stomach doing a flip flop.

"I don't know. She hasn't come yet," Nick said. He looked as worried as she did.

Sara turned to the secretary who was giving them a funny look. "What classroom is Lindsay in right now?" Sara asked a little more forcefully then intended.

The secretary pulled out a binder and started flipping through it whispering "Willows…Willows," to herself.

"Mrs. LaMarsh's room…that's number 124."

"Thank you!" Sara shouted over her shoulder as she started jogging down the hall.

Sara counted off numbers, finally coming to room 124. She knocked and waited a moment before a small red headed boy opened the door to her. Sara could see everyone's eyes on her inside the classroom.

"Yes, is Lindsay in this class?" she asked the boy.

"Yeah."

Sara waited a second but the boy didn't move. "Can you get her?"

"Ask the woman to come in, David," Mrs. LaMarsh said from inside.

"Come in," David said, opening the door wider and stepping aside.

Sara faked a smile to the boy and walked into the room. When she got inside she walked up to the teacher who was sitting at her desk. After shaking her hand and introducing herself as Lindsay's godmother (might as well stick with that story) she asked, "Is Lindsay Willows in this class?"

"Yes." She looked over Sara's shoulder for a moment. Her eyebrows crossed after a moment. "I don't see her though."

Sara spun around as her stomach did another flip. All the little kids' eyes were on her as she searched them all. Sure enough, Lindsay wasn't one of the faces looking at her. She looked back at the teacher. "Do you know where she is?" she asked desperately.

The teacher shrugged. "She was here before recess." She turned to the children. "Do any of you know where Lindsay went?"

A blonde girl in the back raised her hand. The teacher pointed at her to start talking. "She was playing with me at recess at the hopscotch board and then just when it was her turn a man came to us and asked if she was Lindsay and she said yes and he said that her mommy was waiting for her and then she said she never picks me up and then he said that she was and then he took her around past the gate where we aren't supposed to go."

"Why didn't you tell me that when you got inside?" the teacher asked frantically. Sara thought she might faint. She was glued to the spot.

"'Cause the bell rang and then we had to get inside." The girl looked like she might cry and Sara assumed she looked the same way. She looked at the teacher. She looked like she felt.

"Shit," Sara said under her breath.

Reaching in her pocket she pulled out one of her cards. Thank God she had them. "Call me if she comes in," she shouted over her shoulder after shoving it in the teacher's hand. She sprinted down the hallway back to the office, trying to dial her phone but her hands were shaking. She finally dialed the proper number after the fourth try, just as she rounded the corner to the office.

"Lets go!" she shouted to Nick and Charlotte. She grabbed the girl's hand and headed out the door at a run. She just reached the car when Catherine picked up.

"Do you have Lindsay?!" she shouted in Catherine's ear.

"No…why?" Catherine asked.

"Shit!" Sara shouted. Nick was staring at her. He was buckling Charlotte into the back seat while Sara got into the passenger side.

"What happened?" Catherine asked desperately.

"She's gone! She's not here! He took her!"


	46. You Can Never Be Too Careful

**Author's Note: And now, by popular demand, the next chapter! But seriously guys…I really appreciate all the nice stuff you've been reviewing about me and my story…touches my heart without sounding too mushy :) So I give you lots or virtual hugs and blow some virtual kisses and you may all have a virtual cookie. But just one per customer cause I only have so many. Ok so enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 46 – You Can Never Be Too Careful**

Silence. Sara felt the tears come down slowly. She could almost smell Catherine's sheer terror over the phone and it chilled her right to the bones. She looked at Nick. His eyes were as wide as dinner plates again. He didn't know and he had just overheard her. Their eyes locked a second and time and they both stood still as they both realized the severity of the situation. Then they both sprang to life. Nick got into the car the same time Sara did.

"Cath?" Sara whispered. She didn't know whether or not she was still there.

"Sh-she's…she's…" a small mouse-like, unrecognizable voice spoke in Sara's ear. Sara was still crying. Nick started the car and screeched away from the curb.

"Cath, where are you? Do you want us to come and pick you up?" Sara asked, trying to keep her voice level.

Catherine sniffed. She wasn't crying and Sara assumed she was in shock. "I…I don't know. Umm…I'm on Fremont Street. Come pick me up…Warrick and Grissom are here." Her voice was monotone which, in Sara's opinion, was much worse the crying.

"Ok, Nick and I are coming. Just wait outside for me. I'll call Brass. Tell him what's going on."

"…Ok…" she seemed to be off in her own little world.

"Ok. Bye, Cath." Sara hung up and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. Nick was driving uncomfortably fast but Sara didn't care.

"Mommy?" Charlotte piped up from the back seat.

"Yes, pumpkin?" Sara had almost forgotten she was there.

"Why did you take me out of school?" Sara could tell Charlotte knew something was wrong. Her voice was a little shaky and Sara suspected she might end up in tears no matter what she said. She also knew she couldn't lie to her, but also didn't want to scare her. She thought a moment, choosing her words carefully. Sara turned in her seat to look at her.

"Mommy found out today that there is someone…a bad man…has gotten out of jail. I just wanted you to be safe with me."

"But if he's a bad man then how did he get out of jail?"

Good question.

"Well…it was kind of a mistake that he got out." Sara glanced at Nick. He was paying close attention to the road but Sara could tell he was listening.

"Oh." Charlotte looked down at her feet. Sara could see she was thinking about something. "And Mommy?"

"Yes?"

"I thought you said Lindsay was coming with us."

Shit.

"Lindsay was going to come with us, but I found out that Lindsay wasn't at school anymore. But we are going to find her now, ok?"

Charlotte nodded. Sara couldn't tell if she had put it together that the 'man from jail' had taken Lindsay. "Is she ok?" she asked suddenly after a few seconds. Her voice was shakier.

"I…I don't know. That's what we are trying to find out." Sara was close to tears herself and turned back around in her seat, closing her eyes, trying to stop them. After gaining control of her emotions she pressed four and send on her phone.

"Brass," came his gruff voice, edged with an unusual tension.

"Brass, we have a problem." Sara told Brass about Lindsay and hung up with him just as Nick screeched around the corner, onto Freemont Street. He went as fast as he could down the street and screeched to a halt in front of a casino where Catherine was waiting at the curb. Sara jumped out before the car had completely stopped and took the obviously distraught woman's hand.

"Are you ok?" she asked quietly.

Catherine nodded and Sara motioned for her to get into the front seat. Sara hopped into the back with Charlotte. Brass had said that he was sending a few uniforms to Lindsay's school to investigate. He said he would all Grissom and get some CSIs out there too. Nick headed for the lab. He knew Grissom wouldn't put Catherine on the case but he also knew she probably wouldn't stay at home for very long if he dropped her off there.

As soon as they got there, Judy, the receptionist, told Catherine a man had dropped off a letter with her. Sara and Nick looked at each other. "Oh Boy," Sara thought. She had Charlotte's hand in hers and she decided to take her to the break room. Sara didn't want her to see this.

In the break room Greg was sitting there drinking coffee. He had his feet on the table and was reading a magazine. When Sara and Charlotte walked in he looked a little confused.

"And who is his little cutie?" he asked, sitting down properly in his chair.

Charlotte played shy and moved behind Sara's leg. Sara let out a little smile. "Her name is Charlotte."

"Hello Charlotte," Greg said with a smile. "She yours?" Greg asked Sara.

Sara rolled her eyes. "No, Greg, I bring random children in off the streets. Of coarse she's mine." She walked over to the mini fridge and pulled out a juice and a straw.

"Don't need to get testy," Greg said, holding up his hands in surrender.

Sara closed her eyes and took a breath. "I'm sorry. Just a little on edge." She put the juice on the table and told Charlotte to sit. She sat and Sara opened the juice for her.

"That's ok," Greg said. "Anything I can help you with?"

Sara sighed again. "You heard about George?"

Greg shook his head. "He got out," she explained.

"Wha-" Greg tried to stand up but his legs got tangled in the chair and it flew back, sending Greg off balance. He nearly fell but caught himself before he went down. Charlotte giggled.

"He's out?! How can he be out?"

Sara told him to be quiet. "I think Catherine just got another note from him."

"Another note?!"

"Yes, Greg, be quiet." That's when Charlotte pulled on Sara's shirt. She looked down.

"Is that the bad man you told me about?" she asked in a quiet voice.

Sara nodded. "Did he do something to Lindsay?"

Sara hesitated then nodded again.

"Wow," Greg asked quietly. He turned around and ran a hand through his spiky hair.

Catherine and Nick walked in a moment later. Well, Catherine didn't exactly walk in; Nick was holding her up. He sat her down on the couch and kneeled at her feet saying her name softly. Catherine was crying silently, holding her face in her hands. Sara ran over, kneeling beside Nick. Catherine still had the opened envelope in her hand and Sara asked quietly, "What did it say?"

Catharine gave it to her and she sniffed. Sara held onto it by the corner and opened it, trying not to touch it. There hadn't been any prints from the other letters but she couldn't be too careful. She and Nick read it together.

'Dear Catherine,

Long time no see. I'm sure you remember me. It's been awhile…ever since you put me in jail they haven't let me send any letters to you. I've missed you. I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but you betrayed me. I protected you! I was your protector and you still had the nerve to put me in jail. Everything has a price, my dear Catherine, and you will have to pay the price for that. It was a very foolish thing for you to do. Very foolish indeed. You are a hard woman to get a hold of, my dear, but your daughter is not. She, like you, is an excellent piece of work. She is beautiful. She is…the perfect price to pay. I'm sure you know by now, that she is with me. She is safe with me…but you can get her back. Maybe. Patience is a beautiful thing, and if you will use a little bit of it, you could see your daughter again. I'm sure your exploding to see her, but just wait a while…just a little while…

Goodbye for now.'

Sara's mouth dropped. She had thought he was a little nuts when she first met him, but now she knew he was completely and irretrievably insane. She looked at Catherine and then at Nick. What were they supposed to do now?

"This isn't happening," Catherine said quietly. "This can't be happening."

Sara got Catherine a glass of water and Nick ran the letter down to QD. They probably wouldn't even be able to do much with it, but you could never be too careful.


	47. 5 Stages of Grief

**Author's Note: Just a teensy warning...there's a little bit of swearing in this chapter. :) OK…Enjoy!**

**Chapter 47 – 5 stages of Grief**

Catherine sat on the couch for a minute or so with her head in her hands. She wasn't crying. Just sitting there. Sara sat beside her, wanting to say something comforting but not being able to find the right words. She wasn't any good at this so she just sat there with her hand on Catherine's shoulder. Sara thought of something Grissom had told her when she was still in college.

"We meet people in grief everyday. But sometimes they will be in different stages of grief. We have to deal with all of them." The first one was denial. That seemed to fit. But after a minute or so Catherine's head popped up.

"That bastered," she said quietly.

The next one is anger.

Sara just looked at her, a little confused by the sudden outburst. "That bastered. What the hell is he thinking?" Catherine's voice was getting louder and louder. "He thinks he can mess with me? He thinks he can mess with my daughter?!" Catherine stood up. Sara could tell she had an idea of some kind.

"Who in goddamned hell does he think he is? He isn't even that good a kidnapper! It took us two shifts to find Nick and he didn't even hurt him at all!" Catherine started pacing. Sara sat there and watched her. Sara had learned that when Catherine was yelling it was best to stay out of her path then talk to her later about it when she had had time to cool off. Of course, this time Sara didn't think she would cool off. She did not want to be George Shempsky right now, getting in the way of Catherine's attitude.

"I can't believe I'm just sitting here! What the hell is wrong with me?! I need to go and find my daughter." Catherine walked around the coffee table and out the door. Sara raised her eyebrows and watched her leave.

"Mommy, why is Catherine so angry?" Charlotte piped up from the table behind Sara.

"She's just a little upset right now." Greg was still sitting there drinking coffee so she told him to watch Charlotte for a minute while she went to go and find Catherine.

Sara walked down the hallway to try and find her. She looked in the layout rooms and some of the different labs before she found her walking into Grissom's office. Sara walked in a second after she did and Grissom looked up then stood up as both of them came in.

"Catherine. I didn't know you were here."

"I need to find her." Grissom looked at Sara then back to Catherine.

"I know you do, but I don't think it's a good idea for you to be on this case…"

'Uh-oh,' Sara thought. She took a step back as she saw Catherine tense up and foresaw the explosion waiting to happen.

"Are you kidding me?" Deadly quiet. "Are you seriously kidding me? You won't let me be on this?" Her voice rose in pitch and volume. Sara took another step back. "My daughter is in the hands of a psycho deranged maniac and you don't think it's a good idea for me to be on the fucking case?!"

Grissom saw the error of his ways a second too late. Trying to cover it up a little he said, "I just don't think you could put-"

"Yeah, yeah I know. My emotions would get in the way of my unbiased opinion. But you know what Grissom? I am a person before I am a CSI." Catherine's voice was deadly quiet again and Sara could tell she wasn't going to let Grissom keep her off the case. She could see it too but she was on a roll. "And because I'm a person I want to get my daughter back and I will use ever single ounce of power to do that. So, whether you like it or not, I'm on this case." Sara heard Catherine's voice crack and Sara knew she was on the verge of tears. If Grissom didn't let Catherine on this case, Sara knew a few heads would roll.

He just stared at Catherine.

Catherine made a smooth transition into the third stage; bargaining.

"Grissom…I need this. I need to find her. I need to. You can take me off any other case and put me on anything for the rest of my entire career…I need this case. I need to find her."

Grissom looked at his feet. "Ok," he said quietly. Catherine let out a breath and looked down too. She looked back up and walked over to Grissom. She wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug.

"Thank you," she said quietly before turning around and leaving again. Sara just stood there, looking at Grissom. He was obviously.

**SnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickers**

About two hours later, the entire grave shift team, Brass, and a few of the dayshift team were sitting at a table in the layout room, going over everything they had…which wasn't much. Greg had taken Charlotte to his lab so she didn't have to sit in on the meeting and Sara didn't have to worry about her.

"I looked at the parking lot by the school," Warrick started. He had been the CSI to go to Lindsay's school. "There are some fresh tire tracks that look like they could be George's car. According to his rap sheet he drove a 2002 Chevy with blue paint. It wasn't recovered and we also found some paint chips matching the color on a post at the entrance to the parking lot. Looks like he was in a real hurry to get out of there and clipped the post."

"I already put an APB out on his car but it's too early for anyone to have found it," Brass chimed in.

"Have you checked that house where he…held me?" Nick asked timidly. This guy still freaked him out a bit.

"I have a few guys checking that out now. So far there is no-one there, but because of the location it's hard to keep a cop there unnoticed."

Grissom let out a huge sigh from across the table. "What about the letter." He had read it a little while ago.

"There was one print on it," Sara said. "I thought that was weird because there hadn't been any on the others. Just one thing…the print is too small to be an adult's. I'm thinking its Lindsay's but we have no reference and no way to prove it."

"That might be his way of proof of life," Grissom said.

"I could get a reference," Catherine said forcefully. She had been looking at her hands and hadn't said anything for a little while so everyone just looked at her. She looked up. "I could go home and get one of her prints. I'm not doing anything anyway." This seemed to annoy her. She wanted to help but didn't exactly know how.

Grissom nodded. "Sara, you go with her. We'll keep working here." Sara nodded and got up with Catherine.

Catherine went to the locker room and Sara went to the DNA lab. She poked her head in and saw Charlotte standing there with a rubber glove on her head and two other on her hands, and wearing safety goggles that were way too big for her. She was pouring a clear liquid into a white powder over the sink with Greg standing right behind her. This scared her a little bit.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What's in the beaker?" Sara asked before Charlotte could pour it in.

"It's magic!" Charlotte squealed.

"Its vinegar and baking soda," Greg answered.

"Oh," Sara said, relieved.

"What? Do you think I would have given her sodium and water? I'm not a total idiot."

Sara rolled her eyes.

"Mommy, I want to be a DMA nammalist when I grow up…just like Greg."

Sara smiled at that. "I have to go with Catherine to her house. I'll be back soon, ok…and Greg…"

"Yeah," his attention was back on the beaker.

"Don't blow up my daughter."

"I'll try."

Sara rolled her eyes again and left hearing Charlotte yell, "Bye, Mommy," as she left.

She met up with Catherine at the car and they drove the 15 minutes to her house. Catherine was very quiet in the car and Sara took a glance at her every minute or so. When they were almost there, Catherine spoke so suddenly she made Sara jump.

"You know what pisses me off the most?"

The fourth stage…depression.

"What?" Best to let her rant, Sara figured. Ranting could make her feel better.

"He scares me." Sara looked at her again.

"He is a pathetic excuse for a human being and the worst person to be intimidated at…and he scares me. He scares the crap out of me."

"Cath, you have a good reason to be scared of him…"

"But I'm not scared of anything…or anyone…and this guy…I can't get this guy out of my head. It terrifies me…what he…what he can do…" she was trailing off, lost in thought.

"Cath…" Sara didn't know what to say. She couldn't think of anything that would be helpful or comforting. Sara pulled up to her house and Catherine jumped out before she stopped.

"Gloves!" Sara shouted after her. Catherine turned around and pulled the trunk open, pulling out a pair of latex gloves and a few evidence bags. Sara was unbuckling her seatbelt and Catherine poked her head in.

"I'll be only a second…just stay here." Sara nodded. Catherine came out three minutes later with two evidence bags and a picture in her hand. She climbed into the front seat and buckled her seatbelt.

"What's in the other bag?" Sara asked after a second.

"Toothbrush. Just in case"

Sara nodded. She started the car and they drove back to the lab in silence.

Catherine dropped the toothbrush off with Greg and Sara ran the prints down to Jackie Franco, the paint tech. Catherine had printed Lindsay's doorknob and had lifted 5 clean prints. It took Jackie about five minutes to confirm that the print on the letter was Lindsay's thumb print.

Sara thanked Jackie and ran up to Grissom's office. He was sitting there, reading a file folder.

"Prints on the letter are Lindsay's."

Grissom looked up and took off his glasses, thinking. "I wonder what he's trying to say with that." He was off in his own little 'Grissom' world so Sara didn't answer him. Sara was just about to leave when Catherine walked up behind her.

"You find anything?" she asked.

"Yeah. They were her prints on the letter."

Catherine just nodded. She was silent a second then jumped when her cell phone chirped on her belt. She answered with a tired "hello," and both Grissom and Catherine watched as her mouth dropped and her eyes widened.

"Where are you?" She asked, tears coming into her eyes.

Sara couldn't hear what she was saying but could tell it was Lindsay on the other end. Grissom stood and walked around his desk quickly without taking his widened eyes off Catherine. Sara and Grissom listened to her half of the conversation, trying desperately to hear what Lindsay was saying too.

"What, Lindsay? I can't hear you sweetie…just settle down." She paused and they heard her crying into the phone. "You're outside? Outside where?" Another pause. "My work?" Catherine gasped and spun around taking off at a run. "I'm coming Lindsay, don't worry," she said. Sara and Grissom followed her down the hall. Grissom had his own cell phone out and was calling Brass.

Catherine was running hard then stopped suddenly, Sara almost running into her.

"Put her back on!" she yelled into the phone, more tears brimming in her eyes.

"You bastered!" she yelled, starting to run again, "Where is my daughter?" she shouted into the phone.

Sara followed Catherine to the front lobby then outside. Sara gasped when she saw Lindsay standing in the middle of the parking lot, crying and wearing a vest that had six red boxes attached to it; undoubtedly explosives.


	48. Half an Hour

**Author's Note: I'm sorry about doing that cliffhanger thing…again. But you have to admit it was funny how you all freaked out :). Ok, so here's your next chapter.**

**Chapter 48 – Half an hour**

Catherine was plastered to the spot. Sara was behind her, staring at the little girl standing there alone with the vest on. Sara saw Catherine drop the hand with the phone in it to her side. Sara went up behind her and slid the phone out of her loose grasp.

"What the hell is that one her?" Sara spat into the phone. She looked around the parking lot, trying to figure out where this guy was.

"Oh, you noticed that, Sara." Sara nearly threw up when he said her name. "That's my little home made concoction. Would you like to hear how it works?" he asked pleasantly.

"I would be thrilled," Sara spat.

"I have this little detonator in my hand. The button is protected so it doesn't go off by accident, so don't worry about my klutzy hands. But if this little button gets pressed…the little girl in front of you…will no long be a little girl."

Sara's mouth opened as well. "Now, if you don't mind," George continued, "I would like to speak to Catherine" Sara looked at Catherine. Silent tears were falling down her cheeks. She was whispering Lindsay's name. Grissom had come out the doors and seen Lindsay. He now had his hand on her shoulder, keeping her from running at Lindsay. Sara lowered the phone slowly and walked up to Catherine.

"He wants to talk to you," she whispered. Catherine looked at Sara. She had unmistakable fury in her blue eyes and she reached out, Sara putting the phone in her hand.

"What the hell?!" she screamed at him. She paused while he spoke to her, probably explaining what he just had to Sara. Sara looked out at Lindsay. She had probably been told to stay there because she was careful not to move anywhere. She was crying, not hard, but she was crying. She wasn't even 100 feet from them, so Sara could see the vest and the boxes closely. They were connected with a series of tangled wires that Sara couldn't identify from this angle.

Grissom turned to Sara behind Catherine's back. "Go inside and call Brass. Tell him to roll out bomb squad…they should be here…"

"No bomb squad!" Catherine shouted, spinning around. Grissom looked at her.

"He has the parking lot blocked off. He said if anyone tried to get in he'll press the button!" Catherine was listening to George again.

"You son of a bitch!" she shouted. "If I ever get my hands on you…" she paused. "Yes, I will. And when I do you will be sorry you were ever born!" she paused again. "No! Wait!" She paused again. She shut her phone. "Son of a bitch hung up on me."

Catherine turned to Sara. "He said that if we try to go over to him he'll press the button. He also said that if we go past the first row of cars he'll press the button." Catherine hung her head, trying to fight back tears.

"Where is he?" Sara asked.

"Mommy!" Lindsay yelled from the parking lot. Catherine spun again.

"It's ok, Lindsay! I'm right here. Just stay there!" Catherine tipped her head back in frustration. "What did the man tell you to do?!"

"He s-said…umm…to stay here and to wait! But not move cause then something bad will happen!"

Catherine was silent. She didn't know what to do.

"Mommy, I'm scared!"

"I know baby, just stay there. It'll all be ok."

Grissom looked at Sara again. "I'll call Brass," she said, turning into the building. She went the first empty layout room to have some privacy and called Brass.

"We have a problem."

"You told me that the last time you called me," Brass said dryly.

"Yeah, well this is a bigger problem." Sara explained the bomb and the fact that they couldn't call bomb squad. When she finished the line was silent.

"Brass?"

"This is a bigger problem then your last one."

"No shit."

Sara heard him blow out some air. "Ok. I'm going to call in a hostage negotiator. I'll explain the situation and do everything I can. Call me if anything changes."

"Same here," Sara said and hung up. She took a breath and opened her cell again. She pressed 2 and send. She waited anxiously for him to pick up and a rush of happiness (that dissipated quickly) washed over her.

"Did you hear about Lindsay?" she asked Nick.

"You found something?" He sounded hopeful.

"Sort of. She was driven up to the parking lot about fifteen minutes ago with a bomb vest."

Silence.

"Nick?"

"Oh my God!"

"Yeah."

"That bastered!"

"That's what I said."

"Is she still out there?"

"Yeah. Catherine was trying to talk to the guy but he hung up."

"Where is he?"

"We're not really sure."

"That bastered."

They were both quiet for a second.

"Well, I have to get back outside."

"Do you need me out there?"

"I don't know. I just called Bras…he's going to run the show."

Nick told her he would be out soon and she hung up, dashing back outside. She didn't want to miss any opportunity she could get to help. When she got outside Catherine was shouting to Lindsay that it was going to be ok. She was calming down but still hadn't moved.

"Cath, can I have your phone?" Grissom was asking. She handed it to him and he started scrolling through the caller's list. He found the last caller and pressed dial. After a few seconds the man on the other end picked up.

"What can we do to get her out of that thing?" he asked in his Grissom-calm voice. Sara watched him wait for an answer. She wondered what exactly this guy wanted.

"Is there any way you could tell me?" another pause. Sara heard George's voice yelling over the phone. Catherine was still focused on talking to Lindsay.

Grissom hung up the phone and sighed. Sara just looked at him. "You going to tell me what he said?" she asked, a little testy.

"He said that if we want to get her out we will have to figure it out ourselves. He told me that by finding Nick we were just showing off, telling him we were smart enough to pull this off without his help."

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!" Sara said, throwing her arms up in the air and turning around. She almost bumped into Nick who was just walking out the doors at a run.

"I got here as soon as I could."

"Thanks," Sara said. Her cell phone rang. She picked it up and was surprised to hear George's voice in her ear. How did he get this number?

"Hello my dear," he said as if he were her father.

Sara was silent.

"How are you this fine afternoon?" he asked.

"Peachy," she spat. "Where the hell are you?"

"Now, Sara, you have to ask nicer to get what you want sometimes," he said playfully.

Sara sighed to level her shaking voice. "May you please tell me where you are?" she asked in an extremely faked voice.

"Why that I can do. I'm sitting on Fremont Street at this very second."

"What?" She was confused.

"Freemont Street.

"…Why did you leave?" she asked, causing Nick and Grissom to look at her.

"I decided you could figure this out on your own. Of coarse your boss could have told you that by now."

Sara was amazed. How could he just leave like that?

"But, Sara?"

She didn't say anything.

"You should know, I've already pressed the button. But you don't have to worry…it's on a timer. Unless you can figure out how to disengage it…Your little Lindsay will be dead in the next half hour." Dial tone.


	49. To Explode, Or Not To Explode?

**Author's Note: Don't you just love cliffhangers? I sure do lol. Can you tell? Well this is almost through…just a little while longer. So read and enjoy! Tell me if you like it…tell me if you don't…and I should warn you that I have no idea how bombs work so I'm just making all this stuff up on the fly…So no getting mad at my technical junk…got it? Ok…onto the story!**

**Chapter 49 – To Explode, Or Not To Explode?**

It was Sara's turn to stand there, dumbstruck.

"What did he say?" Grissom and Nick asked at the same time. Catherine was still preoccupied.

"Oh, shit," Sara said, just realizing how short half an hour really was. What could they possibly accomplish in just half an hour?

"We have half an hour to defuse that bomb!" Sara shouted. Catherine whipped her head around and stared at her with huge eyes. "Call bomb squad!" Sara shouted over her shoulder while she ran up to Lindsay.

Nick took out his phone and called dispatch, requesting bomb squad. Sara reached Lindsay and knelt down, careful not to touch her.

"Are you ok, Lindsay?" she asked, trying to keep the fear out of her voice.

Lindsay shook her head. "I'm scared," she sobbed.

"I know, honey, but I want you to do something for me. You have to stand very, very, very still for a little while ok?"

Lindsay nodded.

Catherine materialized beside Sara. "Don't touch her," Sara said, making sure the distraught woman didn't hug her daughter. She didn't know how this bomb worked and didn't want to take any chances. Sara stayed with the little girl for the two minutes it took for the bomb squad to come. There was huge bustle of activity as they got their protective gear on and were briefed on what had happened by Sara and Grissom. One man, Sara assumed he was the leader, had looked over Lindsay's vest. He had found a box in the back of the vest that he opened, finding the digital clock counting down from thirty minutes. It was now at 21.

Sara and Catherine were told to go wait by the lab. Sara went but Catherine refused to go. Sara tried to talk her out of staying but it was impossible. She was staying with her daughter.

Sara ran back to the lab and ran through the halls. She burst into the DNA lab where Greg and Charlotte were still working with vinegar and baking soda.

"Greg, can I talk to you real quick?" she asked, out of breath.

"Look, I didn't blow her up," Greg said proudly. Sara kept her face serious. She wasn't willing to make jokes right now. Greg saw that and brought Charlotte to sit on a chair then went into the hall to talk to her.

"Did you find Lindsay?" he asked when they were alone.

"She's outside with a bomb strapped to her chest," Sara said quickly.

Greg looked like she had poured a bucket of ice water on his face. "Is…is she ok?" he asked after a few moments of gawking.

"No, she's not ok!" Sara snapped.

Greg ignored the snappy comment. "Is…is there anything I can do?" he asked.

"Not really. Just wanted you to keep Charlotte in here. I don't want her anywhere near the front and don't tell her what's going on. I don't want her scared."

"You got it. Tell me what happens ok?"

Sara nodded, looking inside the lab at her daughter. She walked around Greg, into the glass doors. She knelt down to her daughter and put her hands on Charlotte's knees.

"I want you to stay with Greg, ok?" her eyes were getting teary again but she wanted to get this out.

"Mommy, are you ok?" she asked sounding worried.

"Promise me you will stay here and do whatever Greg tells you to?"

Charlotte nodded. "I promise."

"Good." Sara kissed Charlotte on the forehead. "I have to go now. I love you, ok?"

"I know, Mommy. I love you too."

Sara smiled and kissed her again, standing up to leave. She smiled and waved to the little girl and walked out. She didn't know why, but she had to do that. She didn't know why, but she felt she had to tell Charlotte that she loved her. She paused on her way back outside to wipe her tears away. She took a deep breath and joined the bustle of activity outside. There were about ten bomb squad guys plus Nick and Grissom.

"Where are we?" Sara asked when she joined them by the wall of the building.

"Grader doesn't know how to defuse it yet," Nick answered.

"He doesn't?"

"Nope."

Sara let out a frustrated sigh. She turned to go over to Catherine who was still with Lindsay.

"Where are you going?" Nick asked, panicking a little, taking a step forward.

"I want to know what's going on." She turned to leave again.

"I don't think so." Nick grabbed her arm and spun her around. "There is no way I'm going to let you put yourself in harms way."

Despite the situation, Sara smiled. "Nick, I'm going to be fine. I need to be doing something. I need to help."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do."

"No you-"

"Nick, I'm going over there."

"No, Sara." Nick looked genuinely afraid. "You can't go over there. I can't let you."

Sara sighed and looked down. Nick was still holding onto her arm. "Nick, Catherine is my friend…Lindsay is my kid's friend. Catherine needs support and I want to know what I can do. I'm going to go over there so I can help my friend."

Nick just looked at her.

"Nick, I'll come back…I'm going to be just fine." She looked at him right in the eyes, trying to persuade him to let her go. "This will bring me back." She held up her hand to show nick her ring.

He let go of her arm. "Ok," he whispered. She smiled a little. She looked at him another second then stepped forward, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him. She pulled back a little.

"I'm coming back," she whispered. She gave him one more kiss then turned around, walking quickly over to Catherine.

Catherine still wasn't allowed to touch Lindsay so she was kneeling a few feet away from her, trying to talk to her to keep her calm. Sara walked up behind them and knelt down with Catherine.

"How are you doing Lindsay?" she asked as pleasantly as she could manage.

"G-good," she stuttered. Sara wasn't sure if she really knew what was going on but could tell she was very scared.

Grader, the bomb squad leader, jogged over to them with another man dressed all in black protective gear. Sara watched them come over and got up when he beckoned for her and Catherine to come over.

"We've got it."

"You know how to defuse it?" Sara asked hopefully.

"Yes. But there's a little problem."

"There are lots of little problems," Catherine said testily.

"Well this is a bigger little problem."

Sara sighed. "What is it?"

"That vest has enough explosives to blow up all up and it's wired so we can't take it off to defuse it. We need to defuse it on her.

"So what's the problem? I thought you knew how to defuse it?" Sara was confused.

"We do. But to do that we have to cut the wire that connects the detonation receiver to the explosives so it won't blow up. But to do that we have to take the vest off. Its underneath the vest."

Now they got it. "How are you supposed to get it off her…without taking it off her?" Catherine asked timidly.

"We need to cut it off her without cutting through any of the wires inside or outside the vest which means she needs to stay extremely still. It shouldn't be too hard because the vest is very loose on her and the material isn't very strong. We need you two to keep her super still while we cut it off…got it?"

"Got it," Sara and Catherine said in unison. Catherine turned and jogged over to Lindsay. Sara followed closely, catching a glimpse of the time code on Lindsay's back as she passed. 9:18. "Let's hope it takes less then ten minutes to get the vest off her," Sara thought.

She knelt down in front of Lindsay like she had before and listened to Catherine explain to her that she needed to stay very still. The bomb squad guys put protective vests on all of them and then got to work on cutting through the vest. Grader cut slowly and steadily while Catherine coaxed Lindsay into staying still. He was almost through when the man behind him told him the time.

"Two minutes."

"I'm almost done. Get the basket ready!" Three other men, dressed identically in black protective gear, came up with a big black metal box with a net in it.

"It's almost off, Lindsay. We're so close. You're doing so well," Catherine coaxed through her tears. She couldn't help crying and Lindsay's tears had started up again too.

Sara watched as Grader snipped the last part of the material and started lifting the entire thing off of the tiny girl's shoulders.

"Ok, Lindsay, I want you to lift your arms like a bird, very, very slowly." Lindsay started to raise her arms and Sara's breath caught in her throat. She hoped this worked.

"You're doing so well, sweetie. Just keep going slowly," Catherine coaxed.

"Just a little more," Grader whispered. He pulled the vest over Lindsay's head. "Don't move," he said as it was right above her. Lindsay stood there very still with her arms in the air, crying softly. Grader turned around and slowly lowered the entire thing into the bomb basket.

Catherine, Lindsay, and Sara stayed as still as statues. Catherine and Sara saw the men pick the basket up off the pavement and start walking away from them.

"Great job Lindsay. You're finished," Grader said. Before the sentence was done Lindsay had leapt into Catherine's arms. Lindsay cried into her shoulder, Catherine whispering, "I love you," into hers.

Sara smiled, tears forming in her own eyes. She let out a breath and looked at the men carrying the basket. They were near the far edge of the parking lot and were just setting the basket down.

As soon as it hit the pavement a defining blast rang in Sara's ears, blowing her backwards.

**Author's Note: Ahhh Explosions.**


	50. White Walls

**Author's Note: How did you like that last one? I liked that last one. Well I kinda have to like it cause I wrote it…but that's ok! Alright! This chapter is brought to you by yours truly with a teensy bit of sap…a teensy bit or crying…a teensy bit of confusing stuff that you won't get right now (I did that one purpose…you'll get it later…I promise!) and a teensy bit of something I think is funny. If you have read my profile then you know how much I love the show 'Bones' and only my fellow 'Bones' watchers are going to understand what I'm talking about. (hint: the doctor's name). so…as always…Read! Enjoy! Review! Eat a cookie! I looooove cookies and you should too!**

**Chapter 50 – White Walls**

Running. She was running. She didn't remember where she was but it was all white. Sara blinked. It was very bright but when she opened her eyes again it wasn't so bright anymore. She ran and ran. She didn't remember what she was running from but she ran anyway. She saw a door at the end of the white-walled hall and went through it. It was a stairwell. She went down. Down. Down. Down. Down all the way to the bottom. When she got to the bottom she went underneath the steps. She huddled in the corner and sat. She didn't do anything. Just sat. Sat and waited. She couldn't remember why. She couldn't remember why she was here. She looked to her left. Big black letters were stenciled on the white wall. San Francisco General Hospital. This confused her for a second. Then she remembered. She remembered why she was here. She remembered this. She looked up the stairwell. His face popped into her vision, startling her. She smiled. He was ok. She had been scared but now he was alright. He was right here. But she blinked and he was gone. She looked around. He had just vanished. Or had that been a figment of her imagination? It had to be. He was upstairs. He had been hit…

"Mommy!"

Sara was pulled out of that dream. The white blinded her. Sara's memories of the last few hours were fuzzy. She remembered a paramedic standing over her. She didn't remember the ambulance or the doctor's. But now she was in this overly bright hospital room. She blinked, trying to clarify her vision. A black splotch swam into her vision.

"…sleeping…you…quiet…" someone was speaking. They were far. They were whispering.

"…awake!" Sara recognized Charlotte's voice.

"Charlotte?" she asked. She blinked again and realized the black splotch was her daughter.

"Mommy?" Charlotte whispered. Sara blinked some more until she could see clearly.

"Charlotte…" Sara whispered. She laid her head back on the pillows. Her brain pounded on her skull.

"She's awake!" Charlotte shouted. It bounced around in Sara's skull. A migraine was forming very fast.

"Not so loud, Charlotte," Sara said quietly.

"I'm sorry, Mommy."

Sara tried to sit up but it wasn't really working very well. Her brain seemed to be rolling around in her head, making the migraine worse. She closed her eyes and breathed slowly. She thought for a second. Why was she here anyway? The question only went unanswered for a second. Sara's eyes snapped open and her head snapped up. She looked at Charlotte. Greg swam into vision just past her. Her head protested to the sudden movement but she had to ask her question.

"How's Lindsay? And Catherine?"

"They're…they're in the same condition you are. Catherine just woke up and Lindsay is still out."

Sara looked down. "How longs it been?" she asked timidly, resting her aching head back on the pillows.

Greg looked at his watch. "About three hours. You weren't out for very long. Well…considering a bomb blew up not to far from you."

Sara looked down again. She was trying to match up her last memories with these bits of information. Her aching head was protesting vigorously. "What happened…exactly?" she wanted to know.

"The bomb guys put the basket down and I guess they jostled it too much. It blew."

"Oh my God," Sara said quietly. "Is everyone ok?"

Greg hesitated, looking at Charlotte who was listening intently. He hadn't told her anything yet.

"4 people. All bomb guys" He hoped that would cover it. Sara understood.

"Any…criticals?" she asked after a moment of digesting that first thought.

"2. One is in ICU and the other is still unconscious. One bomb guy the other a civilian. Catherine and Lindsay aren't."

"Aren't what?" Charlotte asked. She didn't like that they were talking in such a way that she didn't understand at all.

"Critical," Sara answered. "Did the doctor say when Lindsay would wake up?"

"He said he's expecting within the next hour. Now he also told me to tell you that you need rest. So no more questions."

"Wait…just one more."

Greg sighed. "What?"

"Where's Nick?"

Greg smiled. "He went to visit Catherine. She woke up like ten minutes ago so he was just checking in on her. He said he'd be back soon."

"Ok," Sara said and lay back into the pillows again. Charlotte was standing by the bed and carefully climbed on with Sara. Sara smiled as she snuggled up beside her and rested her head on Sara's chest. Sara reached up and stroked her hair, closing her eyes against her pounding head.

She lay very still for the next couple of minutes. Her head pounded and she willed it to stop. She wanted to get up and visit Catherine as well but she didn't think she would be able to stand against her migraine. She heard the door open a while later and someone walk in.

"Is she awake?" Nick asked Greg.

Sara's eyes snapped open.

"Yeah," Greg answered.

"Nick," Sara breathed. For some reason her eyes filled with tears.

Nick practically sprinted the five feet to Sara's side and Sara saw a gash on his cheek. Seeing that she wondered how bad her own face looked.

"What happened to your face?" she asked the tears still in her eyes.

"Some debris caught me. Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Really bad headache but I'll be fine."

Nick reached up and pushed a strand of hair behind Sara's ear. "I thought you said you would come back," he said with the tiniest smile.

Sara laughed and it hurt her head so she stopped but kept smiling. "I'm back," she said quietly.

Sara looked down. His hand was on hers. "How's Catherine doing?" she asked, still stroking Charlotte's head.

"She's a little bit scared, but she's going to be fine." Sara looked at him. "And Lindsay isn't awake yet," he finished, answering her unasked question.

Sara closed her eyes and nodded. Sara was thinking about drifting off to sleep when she heard the door open again. She opened her heavy eyelids to see a man in white come in.

"Oh, you're awake. That's good to see, Sara," he said. Sara squinted at him. She didn't recognize him. She watched as he took a penlight out of his pocket and walked over to her.

"My name is Dr. Goodman. How are you feeling this evening?" he asked kindly.

"Evening?" Sara looked out her window. Sure enough it was dark. "Umm…I'm ok. I've got a bit of a headache but its nothing really. She watched as Dr. Goodman checked her eyes then ran a few other 10-second tests and asked her a few questions.

"What's around your neck?" Charlotte asked.

Dr. Goodman smiled. "That's what we call a stethoscope. I use it to listen to people's hearts."

Charlotte nodded. "I can listen to a heart too…when I put my head on my mommy's chest it goes thump-thump…thump-thump…"

He smiled again. "That's right. But you can hear it even better with this stethoscope. Do you want to try it?" he asked kindly.

"Can I?" Charlotte asked, amazed.

Dr. Goodman put the stethoscope in Charlotte's ears then held the end up to her own heart. She listened a second then shouted, "I can hear it!"

Dr. Goodman smiled again. He took the stethoscope back. "Well, I am pleased to inform you that your mother's heart is in perfect condition."

"That's good," Charlotte said. Dr, Goodman smiled then left, closing the door softly behind him.

"What time is it?" Sara asked once he left.

"Greg looked at his watch again. "10:30," he answered.

"10:30," Sara repeated. She looked at Charlotte.

"You have to go to bed," she said.

Charlotte went into automatic whining mode. "Bed? I don't wanna go to bed."

Sara thought a second. She couldn't go home and put her to bed. She looked at Nick.

He got the hint. "Charlotte, why don't you come home with me and then we can come back and see mommy in the morning?" he asked.

"But I don't wanna go to bed! I wanna stay…" Charlotte tried to stifle a jaw cracking yawn. "…stay here."

Sara laughed. "I don't think so. You're going home with Nick."

Charlotte knew she wasn't going to win this battle so she crossed her arms and pouted.

"Come on kiddo," Nick said stretching a hand out to her. She pouted for another second. "I can read you a story…" he coaxed.

"Which story?" she asked perking up.

"Whatever one you want," he said. Charlotte smiled and took his outstretched hand. She hopped off the bed but turned back before going far. She kissed her mom on the cheek.

"Good-night, Mommy," she said.

Nick leaned over and kissed her on the top of her head. "Good-night, Mommy," he said and smiled.

"Bye," Sara said, watching and smiling as they left. Greg went out with them and Sara was left alone. She tuned off the light and fell asleep within the next minute.

**SnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickers**

Nick buckled Charlotte into the car and drove toward Sara's. Charlotte nearly fell asleep in the car but was wide awake while Nick was reading her story. After the story was done he turned off the light and was about to leave when she stopped him.

"Nick?"

"Yes?"

"Is my mommy going to be in the hospital very long this time?" she asked.

"I don't think so. She'll be there for a few days but she will be home before you know it."

Charlotte smiled. "That's good."

Nick nodded. "Good-night, Charlotte."

"Wait…Nick?"

Nick sighed. "Yes, Charlotte?"

"You know how you askeded my mommy to marry you?"

Nick smiled again. "Yes."

"And you asked me to be your daddy?"

Nick kept smiling. "Yes."

"Well does that mean that I call you daddy now?"

Nick was surprised at that. He wasn't sure. "You can call me daddy if you want to, but you don't have to."

"Ok," Charlotte said.

Nick was about to shut the door when, "Oh, and Nick?"

"Yes, Charlotte?" he hoped this question period didn't happen every night.

"If I call you daddy then does that mean that my other daddy isn't my daddy anymore?"

Nick was a little taken aback. "Of coarse your other daddy is still your daddy."

"But can I have two daddies or am I only allowed to have one?"

Nick smiled. "Your other daddy will always be your daddy. That's never going to change. But if you decide to call me daddy then that means that you get to have two daddies. And you know only special people get to have two of something."

Charlotte smiled. "Now, good-night Charlotte. I'll see you in the morning."

"Ok," she said and closed her eyes. Nick smiled and shut her door.


	51. Trevor

**Author's Note: Sorry about the delay! Lots of stuff going on in the next few weeks!**

**Chapter 51 – Trevor**

Catherine woke with a start. She couldn't remember where she was only for a second, and then she remembered. She had had a headache the last time she woke up but not this time. This time it was gone. She sat up in bed and looked around. The lights were off but there was bright September sunlight pouring through the window. Catherine stretched and swung her legs over the side of the bed. When she caught a glimpse of her bare legs she gasped. There were many cuts and a few bruises. She remembered the bomb. That relived her for a second, being able to remember where she got them, but then she remembered Lindsay. She looked around. She knew Lindsay was here somewhere but she had no idea where. She looked around until she found the nurse call button. She got back in bed and pressed it.

About five minutes later a tall slim nurse walked in. "Ms. Willows! You're awake. How are you feeling this morning?"

"Where's Lindsay?" she asked quickly.

The nurse smiled. "She's in the room next to this one. She just woke up this morning," she looked at her watch, "about an hour ago. I told her you were sleeping and would be in as soon as you could."

"Ok," Catherine said and swung her legs over the side of the bed again.

"Wait, whoa, whoa, whoa. You need to take it easy,"

"No, what I need is to see my daughter." Catherine brushed past the nurse and walked out into the hall. She went to the door next to her room and went in without knocking. Lindsay was lying in the bed drinking a glass of juice.

"Mommy!" she shouted when Catherine walked in. Catherine ran over to her as Lindsay stood up in her bed. She hopped into Catherine's arms and Catherine hugged her tight. After a few moments she put her back on the bed and pulled up a chair beside it.

"How you feeling, baby?" she asked, brushing some of Lindsay's bleach blonde hair out of her face.

"I'm good. That nice nurse just gave me some breakfast and she brought it in like you did on by birthday so I could eat it right in my bed!"

Catherine laughed. "Well that was nice of her. Did you say thank you?"

Lindsay nodded and took a bite of the cut up pancakes on her plate.

Catherine sat with her for a little while, talking to her and staying very close.

**SnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickers**

Sara woke up the same way Catherine did. She didn't remember where she was at first, then recounted the bomb and Lindsay and all the excitement from the day before. She looked at her clock. 12:38. She sat up in bed. She caught a glimpse of her bare arms and, like Catherine, gasped a little. Cuts and bruises covered them. Most of them were probably from the pavement, but because four people had died, she assumed the blast had been extremely huge.

Sara thought for a moment. She thought about everything that had happened yesterday. It had been a very…interesting day. She sighed. She hoped Nick hadn't let Charlotte go to school; she still wasn't comfortable letting Charlotte out of close cover. Not while George was still loose anyway. She decided to call Nick. She knew he was having fun with Charlotte but she really just wanted to talk to him…to hear his voice. He answered on the fourth ring.

"Nick, how are you doing with Charlotte?"

"She's fine. I didn't think you would want her to go to school today so I called them. I'm just fine too. Are you fine? You sound fine."

Sara smiled. "I'm fine too."

"Charlotte's really excited to see you today. She's been asking all morning when we could go."

Sara's smiled widened. "Well today she can visit me and Lindsay. She woke up this morning."

"Really? Oh that's great." Sara heard Nick talk to Charlotte on the other end of the line. "She wants to talk to you," he said after a moment.

"Mommy, guess what Nick did today?" she asked excitedly.

"What?" Sara had a huge smile on her face.

"He let me stay home from school! Isn't that cool?"

"That's very cool. How has your day been going?"

"Its fun cause me and Nick watched TV and then we went to McDonalds for lunch and now, now we are playing with crayons and mommy?"

"Yes?"

"Guess what Nick drawed for me?"

"What?"

"A bear! Just like Chester! And then he drawed a bunch of other bears and guess what?"

"What?"

"They are all one big family!"

Sara laughed. "That sounds like lots of fun."

"It is, and guess what Nick said we would do later?!"

"What?"

"He said that we were going to go to the hospital and see you!"

"Well that's good, because I really miss you."

"I miss you too."

Sara talked to Charlotte a little while longer, promising her she could visit Lindsay when she came. After Sara hung up she decided she should rest. She closed the blinds and put her head on the pillow. She was asleep within minutes.

**SnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickers**

Sara heard a scream and turned quickly. She watched a truck speed by and wondered who had screamed. Looking around she saw the truck brake to a stop just inches from the bakery next door. People were running to the front of the truck as the driver got out. He stumbled and could barely walk. Sara assumed he was drunk. Sara looked around again. Where did he go? He said he was going to get the car…so where did he go? She looked back at the truck and the people swarming around it. She got a terrible feeling in her stomach as she tried to go and see what all the commotion was about. But she knew. She knew what this was about. She knew how this was going to end. She tried to walk but when she looked down she realized she couldn't move. Her feet wouldn't move. She looked back at the swarm of people, trying to see what had happened. She tried with all her might to move. To just move her feet a little bit but they wouldn't. They wouldn't go. Then she heard sirens. Ambulances were coming. Police were coming. They could help. She watched them scream around the corner and push their way through the crowd. She knew what was happening. She knew this part. She looked down at her feet again. She had to move. She just had to. She pulled her leg up. One at a time she forced herself to move toward him. She knew he was there. She knew it and she had to get to him!

Sara forced herself all the way to the front of the truck. When she was just a few feet away from him she stopped. She was out of breath but didn't care. She just looked at him. He was unconscious but alive. The paramedics were loading him onto a stretcher, getting him ready to go to the hospital. He was perfectly still. He was motionless. He was a statue. She tried to touch him, to comfort him but, again, she couldn't move. She couldn't move but she could talk. Her mouth was as dry as a desert but she tried anyway.

"Trevor!"

Louder then anticipated but still, no-one was listening. She closed her eyes. This was hopeless.

She heard the sirens blast and snapped her eyes open again. But this was different. A white wall. No, a white ceiling. She looked around and realized she had just woken up. She sat up a little and remembered; she was still in the hospital. She flopped her head back on the pillow and raised her hands to her face.

"Dammit!" she shouted at no-one.

She hated that dream. She had had that dream so many times and was sick of it. She was so sick of seeing him like that, over and over and over again. Why was she having this dream anyway? She looked up at the ceiling. This was exactly why she didn't like hospitals. She always got the creepy feeling that he was coming back. He was just going to pop back into her life. But she didn't want that to happen. Not anymore anyway.


	52. Brain Surgery

**Author's Note: one of my favorite shows (next to CSI) is Grey's Anatomy. Its very fun to watch and I've always found medicine amazing. So, naturally, I've decided to put a little bit of doctoring into my story. Of course I have no idea what I'm talking about so I don't even know if this surgery is possible….but we can all just come to the conclusions that we can all pretend Alinna knows what she's talking about!! Oh and another thing…I used my own name in this. I don't know why….maybe I'm just crazy like that:) So anyway….enjoy!**

**Chapter 52 – Brain Surgery**

Alinna Travis walked down the hallway quickly. Dr. Gertrude was waiting patiently for her and she needed to go quickly. Alinna had only been a doctor for about six months and was still learning a great deal about medicine and how to treat patients. This case was a once in a lifetime opportunity and she wasn't going to dawdle to get to this patients room. She knocked softly then went in. Dr. Gertrude was just explaining the procedure to the patient's mother. Alinna thought her name was Barbara but couldn't be sure.

Dr. Gertrude looked up when Alinna came into the room.

"Mrs. Kennedy this is Dr. Travis. She is an intern and will be assisting me with your son's surgery."

Mrs. Kennedy gave a nervous hello and Alinna gave her a kind smile. Dr. Gertrude was actually a lot stricter then she was letting on. She was Alinna's mentor and teacher and had told her about an hour before that she wasn't to speak at all if she wanted to partake in this. Alinna wouldn't miss this for the world so she compiled quietly.

"As I was saying," Dr. Gertrude continued, "The procedure is actually very simple. We will open up his brain and…restart it. Once we see the brain we can pinpoint the spot that suffered this damage and fix it using this new technology. When he comes off the anesthesia he will wake up and be able to lead a normal life again."

"He's going to wake up?" Mrs. Kennedy asked. She looked at her son lying on the bed. He had been unconscious for nearly eleven years and she was ready for him to wake up again. "Why couldn't you have done this earlier?"

"This procedure has been in trial for about five years. We have just now perfected it and we are ready to try it on coma patients."

Mrs. Kennedy nodded. She looked at Alinna. She gave her a kind smile again. Alinna was probably just as excited about this as this woman, but for different reasons. She knew she might not ever see this procedure done on anyone else in her medical career. Ever. And she wouldn't miss this for the world. Dr. Gertrude handed Mrs. Kennedy the papers and she signed them. She was led out of the room and Alinna was left to prep Trevor for surgery.

**SnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickers**

Sara, Catherine and Lindsay got out of the hospital the next day. Catherine had to take Lindsay into the police station to give her statement. George had tied her up and gagged her until he was ready to put the bomb on her. She couldn't remember anything about him that they could use and he had been careful not to say anything around her that might be relevant.

This frustrated pretty much everyone at the lab. The parking lot was still had a small crater in it and the back had crime scene tape around it. Sara and Catherine were told to cut down their hours right from the beginning but they both knew that wasn't going to happen. Catherine wasn't going to rest until this guy was put behind bars and Sara was just as nervous.

Both women were nervous about letting their daughters go back to school. Lindsay couldn't go yet because she was still on bed rest (she had been closest to the blast) but Charlotte should have been going to school. Sara ended up keeping her out of school for a week. She let her go a week and a half after the blast but she took her back out again at lunch time. Of coarse the school board wasn't happy with this but Sara wasn't about to take their advice.

Catherine, Sara, and Nick all had a little system worked out. Both girls would always be watched by one of them, all three were never at work at the same time and the girls were left with constant supervision. Sometimes even Warrick or Greg would help out. Sara knew this seemed a little extensive but even this system didn't ease Sara's nerves and she knew Catherine felt the same.

Meanwhile, they had no leads on George. He was in the wind. They had tracked down his family and they had each been interviewed multiple times. Everyone George had known had been grilled for any information they might have but by the time the two weeks was up they still had nothing.

The end of the two weeks also left Catherine and Sara feeling extremely tired. Sara hadn't slept in a few days but it wasn't from lack of trying. Every bump and creek in the night sent her sailing out of bed and running into Charlotte's room. She was on high alert and nothing would help her sleep. Catherine had told Sara that Lindsay had started having nightmares. Catherine couldn't sleep either and she was up with Lindsay anyway. Neither woman had slept a full 24 hours in two weeks.

The upside to getting no sleep was that Sara hadn't had one of "those dreams" in two weeks. Sara was very glad she wasn't having them but she couldn't help but think about them during the day. Of course she hated it but whenever she sat still for a little while her mind would drift to him. This was one of the reasons she was keeping busy.

**SnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickers**

Alinna had some help from her coworker, Matt, wheeling Trevor Kennedy into surgery room three. He was prepped and the surgical nurses took the gurney from them as they went into the station to scrub in. Neither of them said a word as they washed their arms and tied their masks behind their heads. They were both equally excited but neither would dare speak a word of it.

Going into the surgery room they were equipped with blue robes and long latex gloves. After they were dressed, Matt and Alinna made their way over to the table where the surgical nurses were laying blue paper over Trevor's unconscious body. His head was surrounded by different machines that whirred and beeped. His mouth already had a tube sticking out of it and the surgical nurses were almost ready to go. The operating room was bustling with people and when Alinna looked up she saw a good thirty people in the observation room. This was definatly one for the history books.

Dr. Gertrude and Dr. Lemming were talking quietly by Trevor's head. Dr. Lemming was the other neurological surgeon operating today. They talked for another minute of so before Dr. Lemming shouted out,

"Is everyone ready?" Everyone mumbled their "yes" so he said, "Ok, then. Let's get started. Let's wake this guy up."

Alinna and Matt stood very still. Seen and not heard. They watched, barely blinking for a few hours while the surgery was done. In a normal surgery Dr. Gertrude or Dr. Lemming would be asking them questions and they would have to answer them. In a normal surgery they could have participated in the surgery in some small way. But this was not a normal surgery. This was a once-in-a-lifetime-never-witness-again-in-your-entire-career surgery. And even though Alinna wasn't participating, she would never forget this.

Hours went by. There was a lot of movement in the operating room but not much talking. Dr. Lemming or Dr. Gertrude would tell people to do things and ask for tools but otherwise didn't say much. There was a rough patch a little ways into the surgery. Trevor's heart rate dropped and there was about half a minute of excitement getting it to go back up again. Once that was under control the surgery went smoothly.

When Dr. Lemming was finished there was a lot of applause and everyone was smiling. Alinna and Matt wheeled Trevor back to his room and they took turns keeping watch for him to wake up. Alinna was on shift when, two hours later, he woke up. He was disoriented and a little confused but he was awake. Alinna called Mrs. Kennedy in and everything was explained to him.

The next couple of days were very confusing and rather stressful for Trevor. It was hard for him to hear that he had been hit by a truck and knocked into a coma for eleven years. It was Alinna's job to make sure he was comfortable and looked after. Sometimes she would be the only one in his room and eventually they got acquainted.

Trevor did suffer a little bit of memory loss. He was having trouble remembering some things about his life. Alinna knew that was normal but she would try some exercises the therapist taught her sometimes, just to make sure he didn't forget some things for good.

One morning, three days after his surgery, Alinna was changing his IV bag. She could tell he was deep in thought and asked him what he was thinking about.

"I have a girlfriend," he said so quietly she barely heard him.

"You do," she said, sounding cheerful. "What's her name?"

Trevor sat for a minute, thinking about this. "Sara…I think. Yeah…Sara Sidle."


	53. The Guilty Kiss

**Chapter 53 – The Guilty Kiss**

Charlotte and Lindsay were back at school. Catherine and Sara were both calmed down a little bit. George had been MIA for three weeks and they hadn't heard, seen, or sensed anything from him. Sara still wasn't sleeping through the night but she was working on that. Catherine wouldn't dare close the case but it was old enough that it couldn't be their top priority. If ever any one of them got a free moment they would work on trying to find George.

Now that things had calmed down a little bit Sara had time to think. And now that she thought about it, she had barely thought about her wedding since Nick proposed. She hadn't made one plan, invited one person, not done one thing and now she realized that she was going to have to do a lot to get ready. She sat down one afternoon while Charlotte was at school and made a list of everything she was going to need to get this wedding planned. It ended up being very long and that freaked Sara out even more. She showed it to Nick and he just laughed.

"Don't worry, Sara. We have plenty of time to plan the wedding," was his answer. That didn't really ease her nerves about it, but he was right. They did have lots of time. Nonetheless, she got right to work. She started looking for places or halls. She started writing out a list of guests, and she started putting together the wedding party. When she explained to Charlotte that she got o be the flower girl she was super excited.

"I get to walk to the aisle in front of everyone?"

"Yep," Sara answered.

"Wearing a really pretty dress?"

"Yep."

"And with pretty shoes?"

"Yep."ihis brai was being exposedH

"And with flowers in my hair?"

"Yep."

"And I get my picture taken?"

"Yep."

"And can Chester come too?"

"Ye-no. No, Chester can't come."

"Why not?" Charlotte whined.

"Because…Chester wouldn't want to come to a wedding."

"Yes, he would," she argued.

"No, he wouldn't."

"Yes, he would. He even told me so."

"Did he say he wants to be a flower girl?"

"Yeah."

"Well I'm afraid he can't be a flower girl."

"Why not?"

"Because…" Sara searched her brain for a logical reason for a teddy bear not to come to a wedding. "…he can't walk down the aisle by himself and your hands will be full with the basket of flowers."

Charlotte thought about that. "Oh," she said.

Sara was busy for quite a while with the wedding plans. Charlotte volunteered to help and Nick helped as much as he could.

**SnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickers**

It had been seven weeks since George was last seen. A few people were still working it on their down time, but otherwise, the case was unofficially closed. Sara wasn't even slightly happy about this, but she had to let it go. She had a lot on her plate right now and couldn't afford to take on anything else.

Unfortunately, when she walked into the lab that night everything else on her stacked up plate was shifted. She didn't even notice him standing there at first. She walked in reading a file folder she had taken home that day. She was about to leave the main lobby when she heard her name and looked up.

"Sara?" He asked it quietly, almost as if he was amazed that she was actually here.

Sara didn't recognize him at first. He looked familiar but couldn't put her finger on exactly where she knew him from.

"Do I know you?" she asked after a second or so.

"Yes…I'm…its Trevor"

Then it hit her. Memories hit her like a tidal wave. "Oh my God," she whispered. She blinked and took a step back. She couldn't believe this. It couldn't be him. He was in San Francisco…in the hospital…in a coma. She looked at him as if she was seeing a ghost. She blinked again. Maybe she was seeing a ghost. She couldn't be sure.

"Do you remember me?" Trevor asked, taking a nervous step toward her.

Sara's eyes opened wide. She looked at him sideways. She remembered the dreams. She remembered the truck. She remembered him. She remembered him like she had seen him an hour ago. But she hadn't. She hadn't seen him for eleven years. And the last time she had seen him he was lying in a hospital bed, white as a sheet with tubes and needles sticking out of him. This was unreal. Of course she remembered him. But did she want to know him again?

"Sara? You remember me?" Trevor was walking slowly up to her. Sara's voice was still sitting in her stomach. Even if she wanted to say anything she wouldn't be able to. Either way, she needed to get him out of here where everyone could see a piece of her past.

She grabbed his arm and dragged him into the break room. She slammed the folder on the table, suddenly furious that he just showed up like this. She shut the glass doors and spun to face him. When she looked at him, however, he anger subsided a little. He had always been so nice and kind and that puppy dog look on his face she had always liked was there now.

"What are you doing here….how…how are you here?" Sara stuttered. This was impossible. This was absurd! How was this even probable?

"I…A few weeks ago I was put under a new surgery that fixes the part of a brain that's damaged in coma patients. I…"

"You woke up," Sara whispered. Her voice quivered. She didn't know how long she could stay here without crying. This was way too much. She was praying that she would wake up and realize this was all just part of those dreams she had been having.

"Why are you here?" she asked quietly after a few awkward seconds.

"I came to see you." Trevor started walking toward her again. He was still a good six feet away but she could see him so clearly. Just like she did before…before this mess happened. She still remembered a lot about him and now that she saw him again even more memories came flooding back.

"I tried to call you but the number I had didn't work. So I called that coroner's office you worked for and they said you now worked at the San Francisco lab. I called them and they said you'd been transferred to Vegas."

Sara looked up. "Yeah," was all she could manage to say.

"Well…why did you move to Vegas?" He asked it like it was a very obvious question.

"I was offered a job. You…do you remember Grissom?"

Trevor looked taken aback. "Yeah…your professor. What does he have to do with this?"

"He heads up the night shift here. He needed me to solve a case then offered me a job."

Trevor looked down. He had a look of abandonment on his face. "Why…why did you have to leave?"

Sara just looked at him. Trevor looked back up at her. "Why did you leave me?"

Sara blinked and looked at him like it was the craziest thing she had ever heard. "You were unconscious. You had been unconscious for…nine…almost ten years when I left. They told me you would never wake up." Sara walked up to him. He looked like he might cry. "I had to move on."

"Why?" he asked after a second.

Despite herself Sara let out a little bit of a laugh. "Trevor, I can't date an unconscious man."

Trevor looked down again. He had a hurt smile on his face. The one thing Sara always disliked about him was his sensitivity. He had always worn his heart on his sleeve and when he was upset you always knew. "You didn't wait for me…" More a statement then a question.

It was Sara's turn to look at her feet. After a deep breath and a few seconds she looked back up at him. "I didn't know there was anyone to wait for. I didn't know you were going to come back." Sara's voice was getting louder and quicker. She couldn't believe he expected her to wait eleven years for a man who might or might not wake up. "I didn't know what to think. Trevor, it hurt me too much."

"It hurt you?" he asked disbelievingly.

"Yes! My boyfriend was lying in a hospital bed!" She walked forward and put her hands on his shoulders. He was only a little taller then she was. As soon as she touched him he gasped a little and looked up at her. Her hands felt like they were fused to his shoulders so she moved her fingers a little to make sure she could still feel them.

"It was so hard to see you hurt like that. And the doctor told me you might never wake up. You could have stayed like that forever. And you can't expect me to put myself through hell watching your body deteriorate like that."

Trevor looked straight into her eyes. They were the impossible green that she remembered. His hair was still brown but it was now dotted with a few grays. He was still the very handsome man she had fallen in love with so long ago, but with deeper lines on his face.

Trevor was thinking the same thing…just looking at her. They were looking at each other for so long that Sara forgot how long she had been standing there. It could have been a few seconds or a few hours, she didn't know.

Then, without warning, he stepped forward and kissed her. It was very soft and Sara was so taken aback she just stood there again. She was frozen to the spot. She couldn't move and couldn't think. Again, Sara lost track of time. She could have been standing there for hours or seconds, but Sara finally got a hold of herself. She pushed back, taking several steps back, finally bumping into the couch. She had her hand on her mouth and was looking at the floor in between them.

"I can't do this…" she whispered. She had no idea why but she looked out the glass doors. Maybe she sensed him there or maybe she was just checking to make sure the coast was clear, but she looked up just in time to see the horror struck look on Nick's face, confirming that he had just seen when she had just done.

**Author's Note: I have but my protective gear on so feel free to throw things at me!**


	54. Come Back

**Author's Note: Another cliffhanger…don't you just love them? I sure do. Lots of people asked me what was going to happen. Are they going to get back together? Well you are just going to have to wait and see!**

**Chapter 54 – Come Back**

"Who was that?" Trevor asked, looking at Nick, trying to figure out why Sara was looking so horrified.

"Shit!" Sara screamed, running out of the break room. She took off at a full run to the front lobby. She knew he would head there. As soon as she got there she looked around. He wasn't in sight so she ran out the front doors. She still didn't see him. She looked up and let out a huff of frustrated breath.

She looked around the parking lot again just in time to see Nick's car come screeching past her. She gasped and ran to her own car, ripping her cell phone off her belt. She dialed Nick's number in a hurry and was surprised that she had pressed all the right buttons. She had to admit she was a little surprised when he actually picked up.

"Yes?" obviously annoyed. Who could blame him?

"Nick! That wasn't what you think! You need to understand!" she shouted in his ear while she ripped her car door open, starting it and peeling out of the parking spot.

"And what is it I need to understand?" dangerously quiet.

"I'm not…with him. That was nothing and it shouldn't have happened."

"You're damn right it shouldn't have happened!" Nick shouted and hung up the phone.

"Wait!" Sara shouted even though she knew he was already gone. "Shit!" she shouted again, dialing his number and driving to she had no idea where. She guessed his house so she headed there. She tried his phone a thousand times but he never picked up. She felt tears come down as she pulled onto Nick's street. This wasn't happening. 'This couldn't be happening,' she thought. 'We are Nick and Sara…this was going to get resolved.' She tried to reassure herself desperately while she ran up to his door. She didn't see his car on the street but he could have gone into the garage.

She pounded on his door for about a minute before she took out her own key ring and let herself in. She knew he probably wasn't there but went in anyway.

"Nick!" she shouted at the empty apartment. Her voice was shaking and her face was all wet with tears but she ran around the apartment looking for him.

"God dammit!" she shouted as she found the last room empty. She took out her cell phone and dialed his number again. She sat down on the couch while the phone rang. She put her head into her free hand and cried long after the phone stopped ringing. The message beep sounded in her ear.

"Nick, we need to talk…please…please…just call me back." She closed her phone and rubbed her temples, still crying. She sat there for a few minutes before deciding he wasn't going to come home. She turned off the lights she had turned on and left, locking the door behind her.

She was numb as she drove back to the lab. She had to stop and wipe her puffy eyes. She looked at herself in the rearview mirror and nearly started crying again at the sight of her face. 'It would have to do,' she thought and opened her car door.

When she walked back into the lab she went straight to the break room. She felt like she was drained of energy and it was all she could do to walk in a straight line. Trevor was still in there, sitting at the table and looking at the folded hands in his lap. Their eyes locked for a second before Sara turned around. She didn't want to deal with him right now. But he hopped up and ran after her.

"Wait, Sara," he said as he came up behind her.

"No!" Sara swung around and found a sudden burst of energy as she shouted at him. "No, Trevor! You can't just come in here like everything is fine! Everything is far from fine!" Trevor looked very taken aback but Sara didn't care. She kept yelling at him anyway. "Do you know who he was?! Do you have any idea?!"

She waited for an answer. He just looked at her. "My fiancé!" He looked very surprised. "Yeah. Do you have any idea how mad he is at me right now?! Do you have any idea?!" He still didn't say anything. She spun on her heel and kept walking.

"Sara, I'm really sorry," he said, catching up to her after a few paces.

"No, you're not!" Yelling felt good at the moment. "You want me to come back to you! You don't want me to have moved on! You're pissed because I've made something of my life! I have moved on!" Sara hated herself for yelling at him like this. She hated that the tears were coming down again and she hated the look he was giving her right now.

She took a deep breath. It wasn't fair to yell at him. She took a few seconds to calm herself down. "I moved on because I had to. I couldn't…I couldn't live with having a boyfriend who couldn't have dinner with me on Saturday night. I couldn't live with a boyfriend who couldn't stay up late with me to watch movies. I couldn't have a boyfriend who couldn't tell me he loved me." Sara took another deep breath.

"Do you know what my life is like now?" She paused a moment for the answer she knew wasn't going to come. "I've been married. Seven years ago I got married and had a kid. She's six now. She is beautiful and I've devoted my life to her. But Alex died. I am a widowed woman."

Trevor could tell he had come back at a bad time. He felt guilty for turning her life upside down within the space of an hour. "Now I have to go home and tell my daughter that I might not be marrying the man she looks up to most. I have only dated two people since Alex died and Alex was the only person I dated after you…got hit by a truck. Nick has helped me…like you wouldn't believe. He has been so good with my daughter and to me…I couldn't ask for someone better then he is. We only got engaged three months ago and I've just started planning my wedding."

Trevor looked at his feet. "I don't mean to hurt you like this…but I have a different life now." Sara turned around and walked down the hall again. She kept her head high and realized that she had an audience. A few lab techs within earshot were watching her walk away and she noticed Warrick standing at the end of the hall. She walked up to him and avoided his eyes as she walked by. He took one glance at Trevor who was still standing at the other end of the hall before turning around and following her down the hall. Sara was trying not to burst into tears and was staring straight ahead.

Warrick was following her. "Do you want to talk about it?" Sara stopped dead in her tracks. She was standing right next to the locker room so she turned into it. Warrick followed her in and sat down next to her on the bench. They sat in silence for a while, Sara still trying to hold back the tears that were bound to come down sooner or later.

"Who was that guy?" Warrick tried to get her to talk again.

Sara looked down and sighed, closing her eyes. She was silent for a second. "He was my boyfriend eleven years ago," she said quietly.

Warrick nodded but he was a little confused. "Why is he here?"

"He was in a coma for…eleven years."

Warrick thought she was kidding for a second. "He was in a coma…"

"For eleven years," she finished.

"What's he doing here?" Warrick asked the first of the flood of questions that came into his head.

"He…he tracked me down." Sara took in a shaky breath. "He's mad at me for moving on."

Warrick nodded again, looking at the lockers Sara was looking at. "And that's not even the worst part." Warrick looked at her. "He kissed me," she said looking at him. That's when the dam broke. "And…and Nick w-walked in…" Sara's hand shot to her mouth as a sob escaped her lips. She still couldn't believe this was happening.

"…ooohhh…" Warrick breathed sympathetically as he pulled her into a hug. She sobbed into his shoulder as she unloaded her worries in a squeaky high voice Warrick wouldn't have been able to understand even if the words hadn't been muffled by his own shoulder. She started to calm down after a minute or two and she wiped her eyes, pulling away from Warrick.

"Are you going to be ok?" Warrick asked softly.

Sara nodded. "I think I'll just go home…call in sick. I just need to talk to Nick…he's not answering his phone."

"He ran?" Warrick almost couldn't believe her.

Sara nodded again. "I can't really blame him."

"I can," Warrick said, taking out his own cell phone. He dialed Nick's number and waited while it ran. He obviously didn't pick up because Warrick started leaving his message.

"Dude, you had better pick up this phone. How dare you leave the love of your life sitting here without letting her explain herself?" Sara smiled a little. He was always the big brother. "If you would just-" Warrick paused as Nick picked up.

"Nick you need to get your ass over here." Calm but demanding…always his style.

"Do you even know the whole story?" Nick asked. He was pissed but to tell the truth he did want to go and talk to Sara. He just didn't have the nerve to do it without screaming at her this very second. Maybe Warrick could persuade him.

"I damn well do. She is stressed for a whole bunch of reasons and everything was just made worse by you running out like that."

"So I assume this guy was just kissing my fiancé for no reason?"

"No, he had a reason…not a good one but there is still a reason. Maybe if you had stayed to listen to her, you wouldn't be driving the I-15 right now."

There was a pause. "How did you know I was on the interstate?"

"You've got a routine. Any girl trouble or a bad case you drive the interstate a while."

Another pause. "I don't mean to grill you or anything but you have to get back here. Sara really needs to talk to you. Maybe you'll change your mind about driving the 15 once you heard her side."

Nick sighed a frustrated sigh. "I don't know, man. It looked like…it looked like they have been doing that for a while."

"Nick, you kind of have to give her a chance. Let her tell her story. You'll change your mind. Just come back here."


	55. A Damn Good Explanation

**Chapter 55 – A Damn Good Explanation **

Nick sighed again. He was right. "Ok," he said after fifteen seconds of contemplation.

"Great," Warrick said, giving Sara a thumbs up. She smiled so wide she nearly started crying again.

They said their goodbyes, Warrick telling Nick she would be at her house, and Sara gave Warrick a big hug. "Thank you," she whispered into his shoulder. He patted her back to comfort her.

Sara sped home, just in case Nick got there before she did. It was Catherine's turn to watch the girls and Lindsay had decided that she wanted to sleep over at Charlotte's house. Sara told Catherine she could go to work and sat down in the living room, waiting for Nick. He was there about ten minutes later. He let himself into the house and looked around.

Sara stood up and looked at him, wringing her hands.

Nick shut the door without taking his eyes off her. They just looked at each other for a while before Sara took a step toward him.

"Warrick said you had an explanation," Nick said. He didn't seem to be interested by the tone of his voice.

"Yes. Umm, it's very complicated and you have to know that he actually kissed me…not the other way around."

Nick raised an eyebrow. Interest. That was good. Or maybe it was disbelief…not so good.

"Apparently it's a damn good explanation, Sara." He was getting testy…not good.

Sara took a deep breath. This sucked more then anything she had ever done but she had to get it out.

"But you know, if you don't want to tell me…" Nick turned to leave.

"No, Nick!" Sara shouted. "I have an explanation!"

"Ya, but it seems like you don't even want to tell me! If it's not worth our relationship for you to tell me what happened then I am out of here!" He was fed up and didn't really mean to yell but it came out like that anyway.

Sara ran toward him. He had his hand on the door when she threw her body in front of it. "Will you just listen to me?!" she shouted back at him. "I am trying really hard here! This isn't the easiest thing I have ever done!"

"Oh and you think it's a walk in the park for me?! Walking in on my fiancé kissing another guy!? Just standing there making out with him?!" Nick turned around and walked into the living room.

"Yes, Nick! I understand that." Sara tried to collect herself. She didn't want this to end in a screaming battle. She was still pressed up against the door so she took a step forward. "Just shut up for a second and I will tell you."

Nick threw up his arms then rested them on his hips. "I'm waiting." Testy again.

"Do you remember that dream I had…a few weeks ago?"

She knew he remembered. He didn't acknowledge that he did but she knew he did.

"I haven't had that dream in ages. A long, long time."

Sara looked at him. He was looking at her so intently. For a moment she just got lost in his eyes. They were far apart and most of the lights were off but she could still see his eyes as if they were standing inches apart. She looked deep into them. She didn't want to tell this story. She didn't want to tell him this. She wanted to keep this to herself and never let him hear about her boyfriend. Well…ex-boyfriend.

"Sara."

Sara's hands flew to her face. She rubbed it and let out an exasperated huff. "I hate this story," she admitted with her hands muffling her words.

He still didn't say anything…he just looked at her.

"I really hate this story," she said quieter, looking at him through her fingers.

Nick just looked at her.

Sara sighed again. "Ok. You…you know how…when a traumatized victim sometimes has dreams about their…traumatizing experience?"

Nick did his silent nod thing where he barely moves his head to acknowledge that she had spoken.

"Well I'm sort of having those now. Except…I haven't been traumatized. Well actually that's not true. Nothing actually happened to me…but it was still pretty…freaky."

Sara knew she was rambling. She knew she was avoiding the point. She knew Nick didn't want to sit here all night and listen to her blab on about her sad life. She had to take a few breaths to avoid from rambling. But by the time she had composed herself she had lost her place.

"Ok…where was I?"

"Traumatized dreams," he said with the tiniest smile on his lips.

"Right. Well it's not me who was traumatized. It was someone I knew. Someone…I liked. Someone I was…"

"Dating."

"Yes, dating. He was a cop. I thought it was cool that he was a cop. He was all macho and everything and I was young and stupid."

"This was before Alex?"

"Yes. At the beginning of college. He was a cop. He was cool. Me…not so much. Anyway…we…he…" Sara looked down again. How do you tell someone your boyfriend got hit by a truck?

She took a deep breath.

"Sara."

"Right. We were…wild. We went all over the place and had tones of fun…and then one time we were going out and he…he went to get the car and…and…"

Sara was silent a minute. "What happened?" Nick asked slowly.

Sara closed her eyes. "He got hit by a truck." To her great surprise she still wasn't crying.

"Hit by a truck?"

"Hit by a truck. I was standing right behind him when he went across the street. The bastered was drunk and he just…hit him."

Nick's mouth was open a little. "And you've been having dreams…"

"Yeah. About the truck…and the hospital…"

Nick nodded. He was still staring at her. This kind of unnerved her a little bit. He was silent and Sara wished he would say something. She was about to try and break the silence when he spoke up.

"How long were you dating?" he asked after a while.

"Oh, not that long….about six months maybe. But I was just into college when it happened…it freaked me out."

"That doesn't really explain much," he stated after another minute.

"Let me finish," Sara snapped. "He survived and was conscious for about a day. Then he slipped into a coma. The doctors said he could come out one day but it was unlikely. He was in the hospital until about two weeks ago."

"Wow," Nick said after a second of thinking that over.

"Yeah."

This was getting sufficiently awkward and they both could feel it. "Anyway," she tried to break this awkward silence. "A few weeks ago they tried this experimental surgery on his brain, the part that suffered the most damage. He woke up and tracked me down. I had just seen him for the first time in eleven years two hours ago." Sara took a few steps toward Nick. She could see he understood. She didn't know if he was willing to forgive her but she could tell he was starting to understand. That was a good sign.

"He was telling me…about what had happened and…and he kissed me. I was so surprised…it was so unexpected…but I stopped it." She kept walking toward him. She had closed the distance between them to about three feet. "I couldn't do that to you. And Trevor…he didn't know I was engaged to you. He wouldn't have done it if he had known."

"Why didn't you tell him?" Nick whispered.

"I had only been talking to him a few minutes. I didn't get the chance. But he knows now." Sara put her hand on his arm. He closed his eyes. It looked like when she touched him it hurt him.

"Nick…" Her bottom lip started to tremble. "Nick…I…I'm so sorry." She put her other hand on his chest. "I didn't want it to happen…and when you…when I saw you run it…it ripped my heart out."

Sara could see Nick's tears start to come down. He still wasn't looking at her. This just made her cry harder.

"I…I c-can't imag-gine a life without you." Sara took another step toward him, closing the distance between them. Her voice was rising in pitch and Nick still wasn't moving. "I c-can't live with myself know-knowing you're m-mad at me like this." She grabbed his shirt and looked at her hands. "I can't j-just let you go…I love you too much for that." She reached up and kissed his cheek. "I can't do it," she whispered. She kissed his cheek again then his nose. She paused a second then pulled back.

"S-say something," she whispered.

"Where is he now?" he asked quietly.

Sara shook her head. "I don't know. I think he went back home."

He just stood there. Sara kissed his cheek again, slowly and softly. "I'm sorry," she whispered again and again. "I don't want to hurt you."

Nick looked at her. She couldn't read him. She knew he could read her like a book and she felt like she was standing naked in front of him but she couldn't tell what he was thinking. "You already did," he whispered.

"I know…I know and I promise you…Nick, with all my heart I can tell you I won't do it again." She rested her head on his shoulder. She was exhausted and she didn't know how much longer she could go with him furious at her like this. This was draining her more then a marathon would.

"Can you ever forgive me for this?" she asked after a minute of crying silently into his shoulder.

Nick pulled her off his shoulder and held her a foot away from his face. "How could I ever let you go?" he asked with the smallest of smiles coming through his tears.


	56. Knee Deep in People

**Author's Note: Sorry about the delay again! Exams were last week and I had to get my history mark up! Ok here's another one. R&R and tell me what you think.**

**Chapter 56 – Knee Deep in People**

It took a little while for the crying to stop. Sara felt so bad about how bad Nick felt and couldn't believe she had let it get that far with Trevor. She promised him and herself that she would never ever even think about that kind of thing with any other guy again. Never.

Nick went into work and Sara stayed home with Lindsay and Charlotte. She went to bed but didn't sleep much. She got up around seven to get the girls up and get them to school. For the past few weeks she had made a habit of going into work after they were in school and she didn't have to be watching them. There were two murders and a rapist case open and those were only the big ones on the night shift, so everyone was pulling overtime. Sara went straight from the school to work and got to work right away. She was only there about ten minutes when Grissom ran after her with an assignment slip.

"You have a 419 in the desert."

"Wonderful," Sara said sarcastically, but with a smile.

"And you might want to take your waders," Grissom said as Sara turned away.

"What? It's in the desert…"

"Yeah, in a well. They found a body when they were fixing it for one of those construction things…take Warrick with you…he should be wrapping up that murder case."

Sara was already turned around and acknowledged him with a hand in the air. It took her a few minutes but she found Warrick in a layout room staring at a t-shirt. Sara smiled and creeped up behind him very quietly.

"Medium velocity spatter?' she asked suddenly making Warrick jump.

Clutching his heart he gave her a stern look. "That wasn't funny."

Sara smiled. "Yeah it was." She held up the slip. "We got a live one."

"A live one?"

"Well…not exactly," she said looking at the slip again. "A decomp just past Sloane road."

Warrick looked at the t-shirt on the table. "Ok," he sighed. "Give me three minutes. I'll meet you in the break room."

Five minutes later Sara had the car packed and was pulling out of the parking lot, arguing with Warrick about why she got to drive.

"You have been up all night and I just got here."

"So? You know better then me I can run for longer then one shift without even being remotely tired."

"Same with me."

"But you haven't been here for an entire shift yet."

"Which is exactly why I should be driving," Sara said with a smile and a glance in his direction.

Warrick rolled his eyes and turned on the radio. They sat in silence the entire drive. When they got there they were met by Brass and a few other cops. They were pointed in the direction of the well and Sara and Warrick took a look. They could clearly see the skeleton sitting up against the wall. By the smell of things he or she wasn't just sitting in water. Brass told them the coroner had come and gone, giving them the ok to go down there. Sara clapped her hands together and announced she was going down. This was the kind of thing she loved to do. Getting knee deep in your work was usually just a figure of speech but to Sara, it meant exactly that.

Warrick took pictures and samples from around the well while Sara harnessed up and got ready to go down. Sara touched down fifteen minutes later with a nasty squishing sound as her feet sunk into the smelly sludge at the bottom. She was down there all of ten minutes when her cell phone chirped on her belt. She answered it on the fourth ring, having to take her gloves off first. It was Charlotte's school. Of course as soon as they called Sara got a little nervous.

"What happened? Is Charlotte ok?" she asked in a panic.

"Oh, well, not exactly," Mrs. Montgomery, the school's nurse said. Sara waited for her to go on. "She was complaining of a stomach ache a few minutes ago and, well, she just…vomited." She said 'vomited' as if the word would grow arms and strangle her as soon as she said it.

Sara let out a sigh of relief. Mrs. Montgomery was confused. "Is that a good thing?"

"Oh, no…I just thought something worse might have happened," Sara tried to explain herself. She knew she didn't get it, but Sara had a new problem to worry about. Her daughter needed to be picked up from school and she was knee deep in people goop.

"Who is it?" Warrick shouted from above Sara's head. She looked up.

"Charlotte's school. She's sick."

"Who are you talking to?" Mrs. Montgomery asked.

"My partner. I'm a teensy bit…occupied right this second…"

"Well what could be more important then your daughter?" the woman asked as if she was contemplating robbing a bank.

"Its not that…I'm just busy and I can't get away." Let's not explain the people goop to the judgy woman. "I'm going to make some arrangements and then I'll get right back to you." Sara hung up before the judgy woman could say anything. Sara stood there, trying to figure out what to do. As far as she knew everyone was busy and her cousin had gone out of town.

"What's up?" Warrick asked.

"Someone needs to pick up Charlotte…I kind of can't leave just yet." Sara threw up her arms.

Warrick thought about this. "Catherine?"

"She has that 419 in Henderson."

"…Well, what about Nick?"

"Well, he…" Sara thought. What about Nick? "Good idea," she said opening her phone again. Nick answered after two rings.

"Stokes."

"Hey Nicky…could you do me a mega-huge-only-this-once-favor?" she asked quickly.

Nick paused. "What?" he asked and she could tell he was smiling.

"Could you pick up Charlotte from school? She just got sick and I'm…busy."

"What are you doing?" Nick asked after a beat.

"I'm sifting through knee deep human sludge looking for evidence," Sara said with a smile.

"That's my Sara," Nick said with a bigger smile. "I'll leave right now."

"Oh, really?" She was relieved. "That would be so great. Thank you."

"No Problem. I'll see you at your place." And he hung up. Sara did too. She paused a second then said, "Ok, I need to finish up here so I can get home."

Sara and Warrick worked for the next hour on the person in the well. Sara was pretty sure it was a man but couldn't be absolutely sure. She took lots of samples and was pulled out of the well. When she got out she was relieved to breathe in air that wasn't swimming with decomp. She quickly finished up and told Warrick to keep her updated, quickly heading back to her place.

When she burst through the door it had been an hour and a half since the school had called. She crept upstairs and stopped short when she heard talking coming from Charlotte's room.

"…love her?" she head Charlotte whisper.

"Yes," Nick said quietly.

"Because mommy told me that she loves you," Charlotte said. She sounded tired.

"Well, that's good," Sara could tell he was smiling, "Because we are going to get married."

"Yeah. And then you are going to live here?"

"Yes."

"With me?"

"Yes."

"And mommy?"

"Yes."

"And Chester?"

"Yes."

"And…and…with my toys."

Nick laughed a little. "Yes. I think you should go to sleep. Do you feel better?"

Sara smiled. He was so great with her. Could she ask for anything more? She went up the last two steps and rounded the corner into Charlotte's room. Nick was sitting on the floor next to Charlotte's bed. Charlotte was lying in bed with her Pocahontas pajamas on, her head resting on the mattress next the Nick's head, Chester folded loosely in her arms. Sara walked in just as Charlotte closed her eyes. She crept into the room, sitting against the nightstand on the other side of Nick.

"Hey," she whispered, giving his a quick kiss as she sat down.

"How was the knee deep human sludge?" Nick whispered.

"Lots of fun," Sara said sarcastically. She looked over at Charlotte. She had her eyes open again.

"Hi mommy," she said. It was obvious she was extremely tired.

Sara reached up and pushed some hair behind her ear. "Hi pumpkin. Go to sleep and you'll feel better." Charlotte took Sara's hand in hers and closed her eyes again. Sara turned back to Nick. "Thank you so much for picking her up."

Nick shrugged. Sara smiled again. She just looked at him for a moment. She still couldn't believe he was hers for the taking. She was about to say something when Nick's phone rang. Charlotte jumped and looked up as Nick got up off the floor and answered it. Sara heard him say, "Dad?" just before he turned the corner into the hall.

"How are you feeling?" Sara asked Charlotte.

"Siiiiiiick," Charlotte whined. Sara smiled and told her to try and sleep. She sat with Charlotte for a few minutes before curiosity came over her. She left the room quietly, going to see what that phone call from Nick's dad was about. She found him at the kitchen table, his head in his hand, the phone lying forgotten in front of him. He looked very upset so Sara sat down beside him, resting her arm on his shoulder. She knew he would tell her what was wrong without her having to say anything and, sure enough, he spoke not three seconds after she sat down.

"My mom is sick," he said quietly. She could tell from his voice that he was trying to hold back tears.

Sara didn't know what to say so she asked a question. "How sick?"

Nick shrugged and looked at her. "I don't know! She collapsed at work and now she…she's slipping in and out of consciousness. My dad told me he wanted the whole family there…" Nick stopped when his voice cracked and Sara pulled him to her. Sara had never actually met Nick's mom but when Nick had called his parents to tell them he was engaged she had gotten to speak to her. She had been crying so it was a little hard to understand her but she had been very kind to Sara. Calling her 'dear' and telling her she had to meet the family. She rubbed Nick's back and tried to say comforting things. After a minute or two Nick pulled back and kissed Sara's forehead.

"I'm going to go home and pack. I'm going to be on the next flight out of here." Sara nodded as Nick stood up and made his way to the door. She stopped him right as he was putting his jacket on.

"I'll see you when you get back." She kissed him and gave him a comforting hug. "I'll miss you." He gave her a half hearted smile and walked out the door, leaving Sara standing there, worrying about his mother.


	57. Hemochromatosis

**Author's Note: Hello again. Again, I apologize for the endless delays! But this time I have a reason. My best friend dared me to not watch CSI for a month. And, to her, not watching means absolutely nothing CSI, which includes this story. She didn't think I could do it but now I am twenty dollars richer :). ANYWAYS…Once again, I added some medical stuff. I did some research...I know this is an acctual disease and I picked it out cause it has a cool name...but I'm not sure of how much I wrote is accurate...so just, as you did with the last medical condition I faked, pretend I know what I'm talking about and just go with it. Thanks! and enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 57 – Hemochromatosis**

Sara was up all night with Charlotte. She slept for about half an hour then woke up throwing up so Sara had to sit up with her. At about three in the morning she managed to sleep through the rest of the night.

Sara called Nick the next day. He had gotten to the hospital about two hours before she called and was waiting with his mother. Three of his sisters were already there and they were waiting on his brother and other sister. The doctors were still running tests and Nick was pretty agitated.

"Did they have any idea when they will know?" Sara asked.

"They said they didn't know. They said they were working hard but they still don't know." Sara heard him sigh into the phone. She didn't know what to say. She was terrible at this kind of thing. She wanted to comfort him but could bring herself to say something comforting.

"I wish you were here," Nick whispered.

"I wish I was there too. Maybe Charlotte and I can come down when we hear something…about her progress."

Nick sighed again. "Ok. How is Charlotte by the way?"

"She's better. Still not great but getting there." When Sara hung up she couldn't help but feel depressed. She hated being this far away from him and he hated him being so upset.

**SnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickers**

Nick paced the hall. His oldest sister, Alannah, lay across two chairs in the waiting room, sleeping. His brother acted as his second oldest sister's pillow in the next chair over. Megan and Lily were off somewhere, probably getting food, and Kim was on a plane from New York. Ryan, his brother, was still awake, watching him pace.

"I think you should try and sleep…" he said quietly.

"No," was his short answer.

Ryan let out a huff of air. They were all irritable. "Nick, it's not helping, pacing around like that," a slight edge to his voice.

Nick looked at him a second then continued pacing. Ryan rolled his eyes and rested into the lumpy waiting room chair. "Maybe you should go find out what Megan and Lily are doing."

It was Nick's turn to let out a huff of air. He left the waiting room and walked down the hall to the elevator. He wandered into the cafeteria. Megan and Lily weren't there. No-one was there. Nick turned around and went back to the elevator. When it came he leaned against the back wall and sighed again. The doctors still had little idea as to what was going on and him and his six siblings had to wait it out at the time being. When he got out of the elevator he took the long way to the waiting room, just to have something to do.

When he got back Megan and Lily were sitting next to David. He was there all of a minute before their mother's doctor came into the room. Ryan stood up, accidentally letting Robyn's head drop onto his vacated chair, making her wake with a start.

"Hey!" she said, waking Alannah up. Robyn looked up and saw the doctor and stood up too fast, nearly falling over again. Alannah sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"We've discovered what's making your mother so sick," the extremely tired doctor said. Everyone's eyes brightened, hoping for good news after waiting for so long.

The doctor looked down at the chart in his hands. "She has a condition called hemochromatosis."

Nick thought for a second. He had heard that before…somewhere…

"She's absorbing too much iron…" he said more to himself then anyone else.

"Exactly," the doctor said. "We are lucky we caught it this early or there could have been serious damage to her liver or heart."

They all waited. They all had the same question brewing in their minds. The doctor waited a beat then smiled. "She's going to be fine. There is a simple treatment…she will be out of here in a few days."

Relief hit them all like a tidal wave. Nick tipped his head back and blinked tears back. He took a long breath and looked back at his siblings. They were all hugging each other. He walked in and they all had a big group hug. Then suddenly Alannah broke apart from the rest of them.

"Wait…does Dad know?" she asked.

The doctor nodded and smiled before turning to leave.

Lily started crying and Nick wrapped her in a hug. Megan got on the phone to tell Kim the fantastic news. Nick watched Megan. She was smiling very wide and she was bursting with excitement to tell Kim. Nick could tell Kim was very relieved when Megan told her.

**SnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickers**

Nick called Sara the next day to tell her about his mother. She was very excited that she was going to be ok and also that Nick wasn't so upset anymore. He told her he would be back in a few days and to pass it on to Grissom.

Charlotte got a lot better within the next few days. Unfortunately, whatever Charlotte had had, Sara got it. She was up night and day in the bathroom. Back at the lab Grissom was frantic. On top of Nick and Sara being away, Greg had gone on vacation the day before Nick had gone and DNA was backing up. He was starting to have problems getting day and swing shift to help him out. As it was the night shift's cases had been piling up over the last few months and the lab had decided he better hire someone if they wanted anything to get solved. Grissom had started interviewing people the day Sara left and so far, he only had one possible candidate.

Her name was Stephanie Brennan. She was a tall woman with dark hair from Boston. She had moved to Vegas a few months ago to get away from her ex. Grissom had yet to tell the rest of his night shift that they would soon meet a new member of the team. He remembered how Sara had been looked at for the first few weeks and he was procrastinating. Of coarse they might have not liked Sara because of what had happened to Holly, but he was still avoiding it.

Warrick had his first encounter with her by accident. He had bumped into her in the hall while she was waiting to go into Grissom's office.

"Brace yourself," he had said to her as he passed by with one of his smiles.

"Pardon me?" she asked. She had originally been from Montreal and had a subtle French accent.

"I've never seen you here before…have you ever been in Grissom's office?" he asked. Warrick usually made a point of talking to people in the lab.

"No…" Stephanie looked at the closed door. "Should I be worried?"

Warrick smiled again. "Maybe…are you squeamish?"

She was still confused. "…no…"

"You get jumpy at insects?"

"No…"

"Reptiles?"

"No…"

"…little miss piggy?"

She didn't answer and gave him a suspicious look. He smiled again.

"You'll get it when you go in." He turned to leave but turned back after a few steps. "And like I said…brace yourself."

Warrick never found out who she was until two days later when Grissom finally got around to introducing her to her new teammates. Warrick and Catherine were all alone in the break room, waiting for shift to start. When Warrick saw Stephanie walk in with Grissom he was completely surprised. He still didn't know her name but had figured she was a witness or a new lab tech and hadn't thought much of her loitering outside Grissom's office.

There was an awkward silence where Warrick gaped, Catherine puzzled and Grissom shuffled, wondering how to start. Stephanie looked at Grissom and realized he was nervous so she looked back at the two sitting at the table.

"I'm Stephanie Brennan," she said pleasantly.

"Yes," Grissom said abruptly. "This is Miss Brennan. She…she…" he tried to spit it out but it wouldn't work so he decided to procrastinate a little more. "This is Catherine," he pointed her out, "And Warrick." They shook hands and Catherine looked at Grissom.

"She…she will be joining us tonight. The lab decided we needed another…team member…Stephanie is it." He let that sink in a second then clapped his hands together which made all but Stephanie jump. "How about some assignments?" he asked louder then necessary.

"New team member?" Catherine asked. Grissom couldn't tell if she was mad or just surprised.

"Yes." He didn't look at her. He started shuffling through his assignment slips and handed one to Catherine. He assumed she would corner him later and fume a little. He wasn't looking forward to it and decided he was going to avoid her.

"Breaking and entering in Henderson. You're solo," he said to Catherine. He told Warrick he was going to work on the man-in-the-well case and he left, telling Stephanie he would be taking her on another case in twenty minutes.

He left the room, leaving Catherine still holding her slip out the way she had taken it, staring inquisitively at Stephanie. Stephanie bit her lip and shuffled back and forth on her feet. She had the strange feeling that she was going to have to earn things like trust and respect around here.

"Did you meet little miss piggy?" Warrick asked after a good minute of awkward silence.

Stephanie's head snapped up and she gave a small smile. "I'm assuming you mean the pig in a jar…sitting on Mr. Grissom's desk?"

Warrick smiled and was about to speak but Catherine interrupted. She walked toward Stephanie and said as she brushed past, "The first thing you'll learn here…Grissom doesn't like us…_assuming_…things." She gave a competitive smile and left the room.

Stephanie looked at Warrick.

"You're kind of…guilty until proven innocent with her," he explained without a question. "She goes through this with everyone…me included. But as soon as you get over that step…well lets just say we are best friends now." Stephanie nodded. "You're going to have to prove that you're cut out for this job."

Stephanie was lost for words. Normally she could face anything with chin up and chest puffed out and she had never been intimidated by anyone. But now that she had met Catherine, she had to admit, she scared the crap out of her.

"Is everyone…like that?" she finally asked, trying to gain back some composure.

Warrick laughed. "None of the lab rats are. They all are too nervous to be scary. It's the CSIs you want to watch out for." Stephanie nodded. "How many people have you met?"

"Not many…you and Catherine…and the man who interviewed me."

Warrick nodded and walked toward her. He had bit of explaining to do and it was obvious that Grissom hadn't told her much. "There are only two other members on the night shift. Sara is out with the flu and Nick is in Texas with his parents." Stephanie nodded to indicate she was following.

"Nick has been working here…coming on six years now, and Sara joined us about a year ago from San Francisco. Nick is the…people person…always understands the people element but can spot a shard of glass with his eyes closed. Sara is the hard science. She doesn't give up until the entire case is solved and makes sure the job is done to complete perfection, not getting a wink of sleep in the process."

Stephanie paused while all that sunk in. "And Catherine?"

Warrick smiled. "A little and a lot of everything. She's smart, quick, and always professional. She could smell a lie before you even talk and is quick to decide whether or not you are trustable."

Warrick smiled at Stephanie's terrified look. "Don't worry…just do the job…mind you, you might have to work your ass off for a few weeks, but you'll get the hang of it eventually."

"I just need a life preserver and football helmet and I should survive the week," she said sarcastically.

Warrick laughed. "Unnecessary," he said. "We're all science nerds here. All the battery will be strictly intellectual." And with that he left the room, smiling to himself.


	58. Stephanie Brennan

**Author's Note: HAPPY ANNIVERSARY!! This is a historic moment. We should all remember this chapter as the chapter that broke the 200 mark. That's right. This story is almost sixty chapters and over 200 pages on word. That's some accomplishment. Well not really but we all need something to look forward to. ANYWYAS…enjoy the chapter. We have a little more on my new character, Stephanie Brennan. (I named her that because my best friend's name is Stephanie and Brennan after my favorite show after CSI, Bones's main character, Temperance Brennan) **

**Chapter 58 – Stephanie Brennan **

Charlotte walked into her mom's bedroom. "Are you ok now, mommy?" she asked timidly.

Sara jerked awake and looked up at her daughter for a moment then flopped her head down on the pillow, taking a glance at the clock. 7:16.

"I'm better," she said, her voice sounding raspy. Charlotte beamed and hopped up on the bed.

"Good! Can we go to the park today?" she asked excitedly.

Sara winced. "No, pumpkin. I'm not that better…and besides, you have school today."

Charlotte went into whining mode. "But I don't wanna go to schoooooool."

Sara coughed. "You have to go to school." Very little effort was put into the sentence.

"Whyyyyyyy? It's so much funner when I get to stay here with yooooooooou."

"Well that's sweet but you need to go to school. You missed too much last week to not go to school today." Sara opened her eyes and looked at Charlotte. "Go get ready."

Charlotte flopped off the bed and stomped out of the room.

**SnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickers**

Sara felt a lot better by the end of the day. She hated being sick and she decided that her "recovering" would be done by the end of the day. She made sure she was ready for a day at work before Charlotte even got home. She left a half hour early and walked into the break room to find Catherine already there.

"What are you doing here so early?" she asked, pouring herself a coffee.

"I have work to do," she said without looking up. "Aren't you sick?"

"Was. Not anymore." She sat down opposite Catherine. "So what happened while I was gone?"

Catherine looked up and smirked. "About a thousand new cases came in." She looked back at the file in front of her. "Grissom did something stupid."

Sara's eyebrows pushed together and she paused a beat, staring at Catherine. "Scientifically….or politically?"

Catherine smirked again and looked up. She was about to speak and her eyes cut behind Sara. She assumed that whatever "stupid" thing Grissom had done was standing right behind her, so she turned. Her mouth dropped.

Stephanie stared at Sara in disbelief. Sara returned the look and Catherine was simply confused. She waited a few uncomfortable seconds then decided to speak up.

"Sara Sidle, Stephanie Brennan." She got no reaction. "Do…do you guys know each other?" she asked after another beat.

Sara suddenly stood. "This is the stupid thing Grissom did?" She phrased it as a question but it was more of a statement. And with that she pushed past Stephanie to go look for Grissom. It took her ten minutes to find him and her anger hadn't subsided at all. He was in the print lab with Jackie, his eyes cemented to the microscope.

"What in hell were you thinking?" she asked by way of greeting.

Grissom slowly looked up. "I thought you were sick," he said, purposefully ignoring her question.

Sara gave him her don't-give-me-any-of-your-shit look.

Grissom thought a second. He could almost see Sara's scalp sizzling and decided an explanation would be better then avoiding the subject.

"We are short handed and Stephanie is the most qualified person I could find."

Sara opened her mouth, and then closed it again. She couldn't decide if yelling at her boss was the best route to take, but right now she could barely contain herself. She tried to keep her voice level and calm.

"In this…entire…country, the most qualified woman, that you just _have_ to hire…is her." Sara pointed in the general direction of the break room.

Now Grissom was confused. "Wait a second…you know Stephanie?" he had thought it was just having another team member that Sara was mad at.

"Yeah," Sara said as if it was obvious. "Don't you?"

Grissom looked at her. He did some mental scampering, trying to remember a Stephanie Brennan from anywhere in his life. "…no…" he eventually said.

Sara had actually thought Grissom had met her before. "Harvard. She was in my biological chemistry and theoretical physics class. She was going the same way I was and I figured she was taking one of your classes."

Grissom did a little more brain combing. He still had no idea who she was talking about. "I've never met her."

Sara looked at him suspiciously. She couldn't tell if he was lying of if he genuinely had no clue who she was talking about. Sometimes it was hard to tell with Grissom.

"You've never met her," she repeated.

Grissom shrugged and looked back into the microscope.

Sara looked at him expectantly. Was he just going to dismiss this? She gave an exasperated huff and turned, storming out of the print lab.

By the time she got back to the break room, Stephanie had left and Warrick was there. Catherine was still reading her file.

"What did he say?" Catherine asked without looking up.

Sara huffed again. "Nothing that's going to change anything."

Catherine smirked. "Join the club. I haven't even been able to talk to him alone for two days." She turned the page. "I think he's avoiding me."

Warrick snorted and smiled. "That's the understatement of the year."

Sara glared at him. "What are you so happy about?" she sneered.

Warrick looked up and paused. "What are you not so happy about?"

"What? That doesn't even make sense."

"Yes it does," Warrick and Catherine said at the same time.

Sara rolled her eyes. "I don't like Stephanie," she said sitting down.

Catherine and Warrick looked at each other. "I thought you just met her," Catherine said.

Sara shook her head. "I met her in university. She screwed me over."

Their eyebrows rose. Sara sighed. She would have to elaborate. "We were lab partners. At Harvard. I didn't have any friends in that class so we went together. We ended up being friends after a little while. Then, once, in the middle of a lab, I bumped into her and she was carrying a beaker of hydrochloric acid. It spilled all over the prof's back and the beaker fell and broke. The prof was furious and Steph blamed it on me. He had this…temper. He completely flipped out at me and no matter how much I tried; he wouldn't hear what actually happened."

Warrick smiled. "Well you know there's no use crying over spilt…hydrochloric acid."

Catherine smirked and Sara rolled her eyes.

"So anyway, I was really mad at Steph because that prof decided to pick on me all the time and would mark me so hard that I got my first F I've ever gotten in that class. I tried to get her to tell him that it was her that did it but she wouldn't so I got even angrier.

"Then, about a week after that, we were both at a party. She was pissed that I was pissed and told a guy that I was…dancing with that I had…an STD."

Catherine's jaw dropped. "No!"

Sara nodded. "Well that was…so uncalled for. I got back at her by…" Sara smiled.

"What?" they both asked.

"I cut a chunk of her hair out while she was sleeping."

Catherine and Warrick's jaws dropped again. "Remind me never to piss you off," Warrick said.

Sara smiled again. "Actually it didn't really end there. It went on for….almost a whole year. We pulled pranks, started rumors, sabotaged relationships, cars, and…reputations. By the next fall she transferred out to Yale. I don't know why but…"

"My boyfriend moved to Connecticut to play basketball and I decided to go with him."

The trio looked to see Stephanie framed in the doorway. She gave them all a tight smile and crossed her arms.

"Now that you all know my life's history, Sara, can you join me in the hall please?" she looked expectantly at Sara.

Catherine and Warrick looked at her. "Why?" she asked after a beat.

Stephanie raised an eyebrow. "Please. I need to talk to you."

Sara was just about to answer back when Grissom walked up behind her.

"Sorry I'm late," he said. "I got caught up in something." He was carrying a stack of files and books and put them all down on the table with a soft thunk. Sara and Stephanie never broke eye contact. Grissom straightened and noticed the two women not paying attention. He looked from Stephanie to Sara then to Catherine.

"Don't ask me. Even I don't get between two women with history." She stood and held out her hand to Grissom. He handed her a slip and she left.

Grissom looked back at Sara. She was still staring down Stephanie. Then he looked at Warrick. Warrick smiled and snapped his fingers in front of Sara's face. She looked at Warrick then Warrick looked at Grissom.

He handed her a slip. "You and Warrick have a 419 on the strip." She stood and took the slip and lead Warrick out of the room.

"Rein check," Stephanie said as Sara passed.

"Don't count on it," she replied and kept walking.

Grissom watched the exchange and looked at Stephanie. "History?"

"You don't know the half of it."


End file.
